One Piece: Destiny Season 1
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Spin-off sequel to "Straw Hat Family", follow this path towards Destiny as the Straw Hats journey further through the Grand Line. Can two kids and an oddball bird change what's already written? Or will they be swept up by the maelstrom of events? Regardless, they'll try their darndest.
1. Prologue

Every beginning starts another new story, and every story is unique.

Some stories though begin in the middle of another's story. That is how one such child's story began.

While on their adventure through the mysterious and often unpredictable Grand Line, the Straw Hat Pirates had faced a challenge unlike anything they had ever face; bearing a child. Not just anyone's child – that would come later – but the love child of their strong and determined captain and their feisty and intelligent navigator. An unusual adventure brought to them a rather mundane living for a while as the child developed within its mother and was born and grew in a new world. Not quite the same as sailing through the clouds, exploring an island of dinosaurs, or even escape a haunted island. Despite that, no one had any contempt for their situation. Though a young and inexperienced member could be a hassle, they grew and developed as much as the child did. The many joys and fears that came with it had only brought them closer together: like a family.

Now, destiny is thrust upon them again. Like the mighty sea current that is the Grand Line pushes ships, it is time now that the Straw Hat pirates move forward as well. A path once predetermined is now twisted and shrouded as new members, Monkey D. Mika, Akio, and Biri travel further with the Straw Hats than ever before and change its very nature. Can three extra members make a difference in this world? Or will this be the very downfall of the Straw Hat pirates?

Hotspot the 626th proudly invites you back to the world of family love and strength. To a new adventure, and the new experience that is now…

* * *

 **I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky**

The scene opens underwater with the sound a music box tune playing. With its tone, you rise higher and higher through the water. Passing bubbles, you break through the surface to see the sky and sun. The song begins.

 ** **I believe**** [Seagulls and Biri fly by] ****in tomorrow if we try~****

We see the Straw Hats; first, Robin, Franky with Chopper and Akio hanging on his shoulders, and Zoro in front. Then; Sanji, Brook, Usopp, and Mika being held by Nami in front. Luffy stands out front before them all, of course, on the Thousand Sunny.

 ** **Hey!****

 ** **ONE PIECE****

 ** **DESTINY****

 ** **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,****

 ** **OH WE SHARE THE MUSIC, We share the music****

 ** **COME ONE LET'S GO BABY, BABY,****

 ** **OH WE SHARE THE ONE DREAM!****

We suddenly appear in a black-and-white as Luffy slams his fist into the ground going into Second Gear.

 ** **COME ON LET'S GO EVERYBODY,****

Bartholomew Kuma attacks the Straw Hats by firing a laser from his mouth. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji immediately dodged it.

 ** **OH WE SHARE THE GOOD TIMES!  
****  
The other Straw Hats covered their faces from the dust picked up by the explosion of the laser.  
 ** **  
We share the good times****

Zoro and Sanji charge forward.

 ** **COME ON LET'S GO BABY, BABY,****

The two men dodge a laser attack via the Warlord's hand and attack. Neither one is able to do much damage. Then, it was Luffy's turn; through the smoke, the straw hat man jumped up high and attacked as his large opponent attempted to shot another laser. Both collided causing an explosion.

 ** **OH WE SHARE THE ONE WORLD!****

[Luffy fishing] ** **It's hard to see, for you and me,**** [Zoro sleeping] ** **through the darkness that is in this world**** [Nami catalog shopping]

[Usopp carrying her bags] ****So hard to see, or to believe**** [Sanji cooking] ****in where we need to go**** [Chopper talking to birds]

 **Yes you and me,** [Robin reading...] ** **it's true that we**** [...and subsequently saving Luffy from falling into the ocean] ** **feel the rush that**** [Franky speedo shopping] ** **brought on by this world**** [Brook playing his violin for cheering children]

 **Through head to feet,** [Mika in the crowd of children] ** **I feel the beat.**** [Akio too!] **Takin' me step by step** ** **,**** [Biri sleeping on top the crow's nest] ** **oh yeah!****

 **SHARE THE MUSIC, No matter what**

All the Straw Hats are together relaxing on the grassy deck of the Thousand Sunny. Chopper read his medical books seemingly making more medicine. Robin laid underneath a beach umbrella reading peacefully with a cup of coffee. Down across from her, Zoro was sleeping while also lifting two dumbbells.

 **SHARE THE ONE DREAM, believe** **in yourself**

Then next to Zoro, Mika and Akio were making silly faces at Biri with special comedy glasses being made by Usopp next to them. Up across from them, Luffy was sleeping on his back while Nami playfully placed one of those comedy glasses on her captain and husband.

 **SHARE THE GOOD TIMES, take my hand now**

Franky laid across to their right simply eating a banana. Across from him, Sanji was decorating his coffee drink with cream. Lastly, Brook was sitting in between the two men playing his violin,

 ** **SHARE THE ONE WORLD NOW!**** [Everyone has there hands together in the center of their group.]

 ** **I look up to the stars,**** [Next scene, Luffy with an inner tube around his waist for safety is surfing a great wave skillfully. Biri is flying next to him playfully] ** **and reach for the sky.**** [Luffy surfs into air with Biri still flying next to him]

 ** **No matter what, I'll try no matter how high****

From the Sunny, Franky, Nami, and Robin were watching on. Nearby, Sanji and Zoro fight over the last surfboard wanting to join their captain. Standing on the railing, Mika in her swimsuit was looking the most excited as she watched her father surf. Akio in normal clothes sat next to her just as impressed.

In the air, Luffy loses his balance and off his surfboard. Biri freaks seeing his captain fall, then dives after him.

 ** **So let us go, beyond far and wide.  
****  
Instantly, Nami's jaw dropped. Mika and Akio gasped in shock witnessing the same. From behind, Chopper (in Heavy Point) and Brook took off running towards Luffy with Usopp tailing after them. Wanting to save their captain, but failing to remember their own disability, they both jumped into the sea. In the hurry, the accidentally knocked Mika and Akio in with them. Nearly everyone but a few freaked out with Robin becoming fearful.

Those in the water were quickly rescued, and given a proper beat down by Nami for acting both stupid and reckless. Except for the kids who were wrapped in towels. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji had broken their surfboard and were now depressed at the ineptness.

 **I believe** [Scene: all the Straw Hats were running against the sunset; Luffy and Mika acting the most excited of the group] ****in tomorrow if we try~****

[Evening turns to storm against the Straw Hat flag] ****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!****

The Thousand Sunny is surrounded by huge Marine battleships firing on.  
 ** **  
Come on let's go everybody****  
 ** **Oh we share the music****  
 ** **(we share the music)****

 ** **Come on let's go baby, baby  
****  
With Franky at the helm and Chopper holding on his leg, Luffy gave out the order to fire. Immediately, the Sunny figurehead opened its mouth. Inside, Usopp pulled the lever.  
 ** **  
Oh we share the one world.**** [The Sunny's Gaon Cannon charged then fires releasing compressed air towards the battleships] ****Whoa!****

As the images of nine of the Eleven Supernovas appear, there were the silhouettes of Mika and Akio walking leisurely.

[Trafalgar Law] ****Oh as we chase, we're being chased,**** [Capone Bege] ****for the top we go on straight and while**** [Jewelry Bonney]

 ** **We're on our way,**** [Killer] ****I've got to say. Hey I want to share your style**** [X. Drake]

[Basil Hawkins] ****Now here it starts, so don't lose heart.**** [Scratchman Apoo] ****They are bound to lose to this flavor****

Then, the Mika and Akio silhouettes stop as a third silhouette moves in front of them. It was a little girl with pigtails.

[Urouge] ****From boot to hood, I feel so good.**** [and Eustass Kidd] ****I will be free to be,**** [Kidd extends his hand and covers the screen in darkness, revealing the full appearance of Mika and the girl: she had black hair with caramel-brown eyes] ** **oh yeah****

 **Share the music,** [Silvers Rayleigh with Shakky and Hatchan to his right and left respectively and Camie and Papugg behind them] ****even if far****

 ** **Share the one dream,**** [The three Celestial Dragons: Saint Roswald and his children to his right and left, Saint Shaulia and Saint Charloss] ** **I know where you are****

 **Share the good times,** [Admiral Kizaru and Sentomaru (not related) standing together with Marineford in the background] ****show us that smile****

 ** **Share the one world now  
****  
With Marguerite in the center, the screen pans out revealing many other Kuja like Elder Nyon, Sweet Pea, Aphelandra, Sandersonia, and Marigold along with many young girls in front of most of the adults. ** **  
****  
 ** **I look up to the stars,**** [Boa Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords, stares opposite Luffy] ** **and reach for the sky.**** ** **No matter what, I'll try no matter how high****

 ** **So let us go,**** [Hancock then Luffy blink with surprise as Nami, armed with her Perfect Clima-Tact, and Mika stands in front of Luffy, ready to defend him] ** **beyond far and wide.****

 ** **I believe**** [With Jinbe in the background, the remaining Seven Warlords are shown: Moria, Kuma, Doflamingo, Mihawk, and finally Blackbeard] ** **in tomorrow if we try~****

[Luffy runs in a dungeon...] ****Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**** [...before turning around, ready to fight.]

 ** **I know that you're there,**** [Luffy begins fighting the Impel Down guards and the Blugori] ****just on the other side.****

 **Wait there for me,** [Mika and Nami look out a window on a Marine battleship, both looked worried.] ** **soon it will be you and I****

 **Then let us go,** [Akio sitting in a dark cabin with legs wrapped in his arms and his head in his arms. Biri sat by him offering him support.]

[Close up of Akio, clutching his hands in frustration] ** **beyond far and wide.****

 **I believe in one world if we try~** [The scene burns away revealing the Monkey family and Ace opposite and facing away from each other. Impel Down was in between them along with the dwindling Vivre card that belonged to Ace.]

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

 ** **Come on let's go everybody**** [Brook, Chopper Heavy Point, Sanji, Nami]  
 ** **Oh we share the music**** [Franky, Robin, Usopp, Zoro]  
 ** **(Hey!)**** [Luffy, Biri then Mika to their right and Akio on their left]

The crew stands in a V-line with Thousand Sunny behind them. Mika and Akio are standing on barrels to be seen between the crew and the Sunny with Biri behind Luffy.

 ** **Come on let's go baby, baby  
Oh we share the one world****

 ** **ONE PIECE  
DESTINY****

 ** **"Season 1, Part 1: Saboady Archipelago"****


	2. Part 1, Episode 1

A beautiful and serene ocean, with only the waves making any sound, was broken as the loud hum of engines roared high above it. Small shadows skidded across the surface of the sea while overhead many fishes flew. Yes, they are flying fish; though, it would be more accurate to say they are merely gliding. They were still impressive as they floated many feet above the water. And about five times larger than your average flying fish. Large enough to ride even; in fact, they had riders. While wearing red masks and seats with motorcycle handlebars, their riders look something akin to a motorcycle gang in both attire and demeanor. Hollering and whooping wildly like big shots. All were brandishing either guns or swords as they flew in a circle. Occasionally, many would dive down towards the sea and the wooden structure they circled that was like a fortress. Many fired their guns towards the cove, and at a particular ship, before diving into the water. Immediately, the riders of these fish put on masks that delivered oxygen for them and thus preventing them from drowning. Then, after a short time, they would launch out of the water and back into the sky to do everything all over again. They are the Flying Fish Riders, a dangerous group of slave traders. And they were a deadly force to deal to handle.

"Let's go, Biri!"

Unless you had a pet that could also fly.

Hearing the shout, two of the Flying Fish members looked back. Shooting up suddenly, a sizable bird along with a young man on its back appeared and shocked them with fright. The bird, Biri, then gave out a loud and determined squawk before speeding forward. On top of him, the young man was grinning excitedly. As they caught up to the two, going right between them, the bird began to spark with electricity. Then, the bird and his rider became enveloped with voltage. It did not affect them but affected the two fish and drivers successfully. Once the bird ceased its electrical output, the two drivers and their fish were left unconscious and falling back into the sea. Seeing this, the young man laughed and patted the bird proudly.

"Great work, Biri!" In response, the bird gave out a happy squawk back with joy.

No sooner after, they both heard some gunshots. The man looked back to see they had attracted the attention of several flying fish riders. All of them with their guns aimed at him, but the young man wasn't worried. He just became even more excited. "Gum-Gum…" The man turned around on Biri now fully facing the group of riders.

"Gatling!" Immediately, he sent a flurry of punches stretching out all the way to the incoming riders. Wildly, the punches hit man, fish, or both with the force of a thousand cannons. One by one, they began dropping like flies into the sea.

This young man is Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates and worth three-hundred million belis. His ride; Biri, official pet of the Straw Hat pirates and currently of no bounty.

Luffy soon finished his attack, and he and Biri continued to fly in search of more opponents. Neither one noticed the incoming wave of fish riders shooting out of the sea. This time, the men were all armed with swords realizing the man was rubber and that bullets would not affect him. Fortunately, they never even got close to the bird or young man.

"Weapons Left!"

"Triple Exploding Star!"

"72 Caliber Phoenix!"

Before any of the riders could act, they were all shot or slashed out of the sky. These attacks came from some of the Straw Hats aboard the Thousand Sunny. They, in order, are; Franky, the shipwright worth forty-four million. Usopp, the sniper with a bounty of thirty million though towards his persona – Sogeking. And last but certainly not least, Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman and worth the second highest among the crew, one-hundred and twenty million. Together, they covered their flying crew members before moving on to other fights. Many of the fish riders were swarming around the ship, and they had to protect those on board as well as themselves.

"Dieciséis Fleur…" Standing in the open, one Nico Robin, the archaeologist and worth eighty million, waited as a few fish riders came at her. They thought she was defenseless; a mistake they soon would regret. For suddenly, on each of the four men coming at her four arms each sprouted on them. Immediately, the men were freaked and utterly helpless as the arms grabbed them.

"Twist!" Giving the arms a command, Robin made her sprouted appendages twist the bodies of the men. For because they were still holding the handlebars, they each drove their fish into each other and crashed. As the arms dissipated into flowers, the riders fell into the water, but from their failure, there came a chance.

A fifth fish rider had gone unseen and was attempting to grab Robin. "I gotcha now!" He shouted as he closed in to snatch up the woman. She looked to have no chance of escape. When the man attempted to grab her, his arm went right through her.

"What?!" As he looked back at the disappearing woman confused and baffled, a big hair fist collided with his face. He was thus knocked off his fish and sent flying into the cove.

Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor and worth a measly fifty beli due to be considered a pet, roared out in victory in his Heavy Point form. Nearby him, two lovely ladies appeared from out of thin air. One being Robin and the other being Nami, the navigator and worth sixteen million belis. Both are smiling confidently, and the young orange-haired woman gave a coy wink towards their enemies.

"Better luck next time, boys."

Elsewhere in the fortress, a jaunty laugh echoed out. "Yohohoho!" Upon the water, running quickly and swiftly, the living skeleton musician Brook, worth thirty-three million, was having a jolly time. His light frame allowed him to seamlessly run on the water allowing him to strike down fish riders as they surfaced. When he eventually became tired, he jumped onto the docks to rest and fight the men on the solid ground with his crewmate.

On top of one of the riders, the young man with the curly eyebrow shouted out, "Party Table Kick Course!" Sanji, the cook and worth seventy-seven million, proceeded to spin around and kick the surrounding riders attempting to subdue him. Once finished with his surroundings, he then kicked his standee before landing safely on the dock.

"Way to go, Uncle Sanji!" A shout broke through the chaos as every Straw Hat member looked to the same spot. There, halfway on the railing, the youngest crew member and cabin girl was cheering on her family; Monkey D. Namika, or Mika for short.

Of course, being the 'uncle' for such a cute girl, Sanji couldn't help but feel invigorated. "Thank you, Mika-chwan~!" He shouted revitalized; not that he needed it.

"Monkey D. Namika!" The young girl immediately flinched after hearing her full name used. She slid off the railing and looked back to see Nami, her mother, already upon her and not looking at all pleased with the girl.

"What are you doing out here?!" Nami asked demandingly. "I told you and Akio to stay inside while we handled this."

"But Mom~," whined Mika, "I wanna see you all win."

"That's no excuse to put yourself in danger," Nami told her daughter sternly.

Then came a shout, "I told her!" Nami and Mika looked across the ship to see Akio - the final member of the crew as the cabin boy and also had no bounty - leaning outside the kitchen.

Not happy with her friend, Mika quickly taunted, "I'm not a fraidy cat like you, Akio."

"It's not fear. It's surviving!" Akio retorted back frustrated.

As sounds and explosion played out all around them, Nami sighed in frustration. "Just go back to the cabin," Nami demanded of daughter tiredly.

Defiant, Mika was about to retort, "N-"

"Or there won't be any takoyaki for you later." Nami quickly added for seriousness.

Immediately, Mika gasped, "What?!" She looked incredulous at her mother but seeing the woman serious made the young girl give in. Though, as she walked back, she made quite the display as she stomped her way there. Puffing her cheeks out mad to visibly show her anger.

For her part, Nami just rolled her eyes. "That daughter of mine…" She commented offhandedly. Then, she returned to the battle.

* * *

 **It's Time Again**

 **Return to the Path of Destiny,**

 **Straw Hat Pirates!**

* * *

It is at this point that you may be asking, "Why are the Straw Hats currently in a battle with a bunch of flying fish riders?"

It's quite a simple tale. Not too long ago, just a few hours perhaps, the log pose began pointing downwards towards the ocean. Instantly, most of the crew knew what that meant; they would be heading to Fishman Island. A legendary place under the sea full of mermaids and Fishman alike. For Mika and Akio, who had never seen either, they were as excited to see this island. Their course took them through strange parts of the sea until finally reaching a sight that most the adults hadn't seen in a long time. Before them now was the Red Line, a long stretch of red land that circumnavigated the world from south to north. It was a sight to behold as it also signified that this pirate group's journey to the One Piece was about halfway through. For the children, they marveled the scale of the cliff face that reached all the way to the clouds.

Next, the crew had to figure out how to reach Fishman Island. There was no way for the Sunny to go underwater – yet – and the Shark Submerge 3 could only go so deep. They tried nonetheless, but they, unfortunately, ran into some trouble. A monstrous sea rabbit had followed them and was attempting to eat them all; however, it stood no chance against Luffy. And in knocking out the monster, it spat out its most recent meal; the mermaid Keimi and her pet talking starfish and fashion designer Pappug. The sight of such amazed the group as the first mermaid they had seen (for some, and in two years). They thanked the pirate crew for rescuing them and offered them a reward of takoyaki or octopus balls. Unfortunately, their chef friend had gotten captured by the Flying Fish Riders and the Macro Pirates while looking for them and now needed rescuing. Luckily, the Straw Hats offered their assistance to her dilemma at the price of her showing them the way to Fishman Island. She readily agreed, as well as keeping the offer of free takoyaki, and they set out to rescue her friend.

When they got to the base, however, the Straw Hats soon learned who they were rescuing. Keimi's friend Hatchin was, in fact, Hatchan, the octopus Fishman formerly of the Arlong Pirates. The very group of pirates that had brought misery to their navigator for so many years ago. Thoughts of abandoning the rescue soon came up, but Keimi's determination and their promise to her had helped them decide to continue aiding them. Plus, Nami had personally vouched that Hachi "wasn't all bad," attempting in one part to reconcile with the Fishman and be an example for her daughter not to hate (Fishmen in general) as well. Thus, after rescuing him, Hachi joined the fight knocking out the Macro Pirates with ease despite being fellow Fishmen, and supporting both Zoro and Brook skillfully during the confrontation with the Flying Fish Riders.

During this battle, a new weapon of the Sunny's was tested out. As the Flying Fish Riders attempted to sink the Sunny with a giant anchor, Franky displayed one of the ship's strongest combative strengths; the Gaon Cannon. It was a powerful air cannon that annihilated not only the colossal anchor but also part of the base. As Mika and Akio witnessed this, they were utterly astounded by the feat as was everyone else.

After that feat, the Straw Hats defeated the Flying Fish Riders, who they had learned had borne a personal grudge against the group of pirates but more specifically Sanji. For unfortunately their leader, Duval, had coincidentally the exact face that made up Sanji's wanted poster and was thus chased by Marines and bounty hunters alike. His hatred for the chef was intense, but only a candle flame compared to the rage Sanji had. The chef swiftly defeated the man with a combination of kicks to the Flying Fish Rider leader's face. And with his defeat, soon came the rest of his group. Now, with their mission complete, the group traveled to Hatchan's boat stand to celebrate their victory with takoyaki as promised.

Thus, this is where we find out pirate group now. Many of them now enjoying a heaping helping of delicious takoyaki. Meanwhile, Hatchan and Keimi prepared and cooked the food with enthusiasm and gratitude. As fast as the likes of Luffy and Brook ate, they quickly filled their plates up with more and more the battered balls with octopus tentacles inside. Others, of course, got their fill, but only the ones at the stand which also included Usopp and Chopper. Soon to join them was Nami and the two kids. Of the three, Mika looked the most excited to try something new.

"I wanna takoyaki too!" Mika shouted excitedly.

Not pleased with her little girl's tone, Nami quickly admonished the young girl. "Mika," she said, "how do we ask for something?"

"Oh," the little girl said before adding, "now please!"

Nami sighed. "Close enough, I guess."

Hearing the order for food, Hatchan quickly affirmed with the customer, "Don't worry, little Miss, it'll be done in a…" The octopus Fishman came to a sudden halt as he looked at the young girl that had come with the Straw Hats. Having not seen the girl beforehand, Hatchan was shocked as her appearance caused him to remember something from the past.

For you see, Mika looked very distinctively like her mother - something Nami was proud of - when she was around this age. Albeit she had been much older and a few subtle differences between the two like hair, skin tone, and the missing tooth. Nevertheless, Mika still looked like her mother as a child, and that brought back the memories of when Hatchan was still with Arlong and his crew. As a "go with the flow" kind of fellow, Hatchan followed the cruel yet charismatic Fishman no matter what; but even during his tenure under Arlong, he had questioned some of the actions his captain had taken. Most noteworthy, accepting a human girl, Nami, into their group. He didn't mind, he had already sailed with one human girl before, but for the human-hating Fishman captain, it was concerning. Even learning about her map-drawing skills, Hatchan had an uneasy feeling about the treatment of the young girl. Often, he would volunteer to feed and oversee her. His small way to check up on her and protect her. More often than not, just before he entered her room, he could hear the young Nami crying with despair, frustration, and agony. It broke his heart to listen to her. She had far more freedom than a slave would have, yet all the confinement and torture. Worst of all, he never did anything about it. He merely minded his own business and did he was told to do. He never once voiced his opinion on the matter.

These were the memories that Hatchan remembered as he saw Mika. Everything he did, had done, and those choices he made seem to hit him like bricks. It had caused him to freeze immediately and leave the cooking takoyaki unattended for pass their cooking time and burning them. The burning of the food initially scared the group including Keimi and Pappug, who were able to put out the smoking octopus balls. Since it was food, many of the Straw Hats attending were either mad or confused by what had happened. Even Keimi and Pappug were confused. Eventually, Hatchan noticed the weird stares he was getting.

"O-Oh! Sorry about that." Hatchan said apologetically. "I was just…" Unable to think of anything, the octopus Fishman decided to resign.

"Take over for a bit, Keimi."

"Hatchin?" questioned Keimi, still very much confused by what happened.

Hatchan didn't answer back as he walked out into the back of his stand-ship. Though everyone witnessed this, most chose to leave it be and continued eating. Not the case for Nami however. She felt plenty concerned for the Fishman and had a good idea why as well. Without anyone noticing, Nami snuck around the stand to reach the back. Before turning the corner, she spotted the octopus Fishman but did not make her presence known yet. As he stood hunched over the side of the boat, he looked to be in tremendous pain. She could tell though; it was emotional pain.

Thus, Nami stepped forward. "Hachi."

Snapping out of his train of thought suddenly, Hatchan looked over at Nami with shock. "N...Nami?!" He blurted out. Immediately following up with a question asking, "What are you doing over here?"

Smiling, almost relishing the fear the man had, Nami responded contently, "There was something I just wanted to say to you in person."

Instantly, Hatchan became nervous. Afraid he was about to be yelled at, the octopus Fishman held up all six of his hand up defensively. He even had his eyes closed as if to lessen the blow.

Nami, unconcerned, continued. "I just wanted to say to you that I don't hate you." She stated, smiling.

Hearing her, Hatchan immediately dropped his scared, defensive stance and stared at the woman dumbly. He had not expected that. "Wha?"

"Don't get me wrong though," Nami stated quickly and serious. "I do not forgive you after all you and all the other Arlong pirates did to me and my home."

Hatchan nodded uneasily. He understood wholly where the young woman was coming from, and he knew that he did not deserve forgiveness.

"But, you've always been decent with me while under Arlong so I can see myself eventually forgiving you," Nami stated with some leniency.

"O…Oh," Hatchan said, a little surprised but still understanding.

"And more importantly," Nami said as she looked towards the front of the boat. Hearing the laughter of many of her friends, as well as her husband and daughter, she began smiling tenderly.

"Yeah?" asked Hatchan.

Turning back to the Fishman, Nami continued speaking only now smiling gladly. "I think I should be thanking you too."

"What?!" Hatchan said in shock.

Unconcerned with the Fishman's disbelief, Nami contently nodded. "Yeah, because of everything that Arlong did to me by making me steal from pirates to earn back my home, I met my captain," she then added on blissfully, "and future husband…"

Hatchan blinked with surprise. Had Nami gotten married to the straw hat human?

"…and my child."

Now, Hatchan's eyes were nearly bursting out of his head with shock. "Ch…Child! You?!"

Nami laughed. "I know, right? Who'd ever think that a pirate thief would fall in love with a pirate captain and have a kid with him."

Finally, Hatchan made the connection. "So that little girl…" he then pointed to towards the front of the boat, "is your little girl."

"Yep!" Nami said happily.

Speechless, the octopus Fishman stared down at the woman with disbelief. "Wow, you really have changed in two years…" Hatchan stopped as something clicked within his mind. Suddenly, he gasped.

"Wait! It's only been two years since I last saw you guys! How'd you guys have a kid in all that time?!"

Sighing, Nami responded indifferently, "Complications with family."

"Wha?!" spoke Hatchan back, now even more confused.

Then, there came a shout. "Mama!" The two adults were soon interrupted by a little girl's voice called out energetically and slightly stuffed sounding. Rushing around the corner appeared Mika whose cheeks were blushing a slight red. In one of her hands, she held a paper food tray with three pieces of sizzling hot takoyaki within.

"Yes, Sweetie," Nami responded attentively, assuming already what it was that had her daughter so excited.

"Mama!" Mika shouted again as she held out the snack excitedly. "This stuff is really delicious!"

Nami giggled. "I know," she affirmed happily. She then gestured out towards the chef and told her daughter, "How about telling that to the person who made it."

Hatchan looked at the woman dumbly. "Huh?"

"Mister Fish Guy!" Mika shouted cheerfully. "The… Um..."

"Ta-co-ya-ki," Nami sounded out softly to her daughter

Mika repeated, "The taco ya-ki is really good!"

"Oh, um, thanks, Little Miss," Hatchan replied, smiling lightly.

"Can you make more?" asked Mika immediately.

Nami immediately admonished the girl for her impoliteness. "Mika…"

"Please!" Mika quickly added on, now pleadingly smiling up at the Fishman.

"Well?" Nami asked out to Hatchan coyly. "Can you?"

Seeing the little girl's cute face, and feeling his guilt lifted thanks to his talk with Nami, Hatchan felt suddenly invigorated. "You got it!" he roared out determinedly.

"I'll fill up any stinkin' human's stomach with my delicious takoyaki!"

"Yay!" Mika cheered out, not caring about the 'stinkin' comment.

Laughing, Nami felt that she had conveyed enough to the Fishman. She thus tagged along with her daughter as all three of them returned to the front of the boat. Both mother and daughter joined with the other in eating takoyaki, and Hatchan returned to making it, now feeling a bit better.

And thus, the Straw Hat Pirates journey would begin; begin the end of an era.

 ** _TO BE_**

 ** _CONTINUED..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yo!**

 **Am I back? Well, a little. I decided to post the first part of what is One Piece Destiny; today, on Mika's Birthday. A bit ironic, seeing how the main storyline, Rise of the Pirate Queen, was also published on her old birthday.**

 **Regardless, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKA!**

 **As always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**


	3. Part 1, Episode 2

**Destination!**

 **the Sabaody Archipelago**

* * *

Eventually, the Straw Hats with Hatchan, Keimi, and Pagugg set sail to their new and next destination as suggested by Hatchan: Sabaody Archipelago. There, they would get their ship "coated," which would allow the Thousand Sunny to be able to travel underwater. As a favor to the Straw Hat crew, Hatchan would introduce them to his friend who was an expert coater. Along the way, an unexpected visitation came.

It was Duval and his gang, and they were coming to thank Sanji, of all things. You see, when Sanji had finished off Duval, he had used a series of kicks apart of the "Parage Shot" combination to make the man's face beautiful. Much like he did to Wanze of CP5, but this time the person on the receiving end was grateful. So much so, Duval gave the pirate group his Transponder Snail number.

"If you ever are in need of assistance, we'll happily come to your aid, young Master," Duval told Sanji, before then giving him a wink. Unfortunately, because of the pseudo-plastic surgery, his face contorted in a rather ugly way.

And in seeing this, Sanji - as well as the crew - winced a little with disgust. "Yeah, thanks," Sanji told the man politely. Then adding on, "But hold off on winking for a couple of days until your new face sets in."

"Hmm?" replied Duval confused.

Thus, after that meeting, the Thousand Sunny continued sailing to the Sabaody Archipelago. When they reached it, the whole crew marveled at the sight of the island. Though, one wouldn't call it an island. The Sabaody Archipelago was not an island, but a cluster of massive, mangrove-like trees that stretched high into the sky called "Yarukiman Mangrove." Hatchan explained, in detail, that there were seventy-nine trees that were divided up into six different areas; the lawless area in groves 1 to 29, an amusement park called Sabaody Park occupying groves 30 to 39, and the tourist area taking up groves 40 to 49. There was also the shipping area that worked on groves 50 to 59, a marine base that controlled groves 60 to 69, and finally, the hotel town that took up the remaining groves of 70 to 79. All the areas fascinated the pirate crew, especially the tourist and amusement park areas. Mika and Akio wanted definitely to go to the amusement park as did Keimi. As stated before, Hatchan promised to introduce them to a coater he claimed to be the best. However, there was a catch.

"Whatever you guys do," Hatchan said to the group becoming surprisingly serious, "I want you to promise me that you'll not oppose the World Nobles under any circumstances."

Luffy immediately asked, "The who?"

Hatchan repeated, "The World Nobles." Then, his tone turned grave and foreboding. "They are the nobles that live in the holy land Mariejois that you can often see walking around the archipelago."

Still confused, Luffy further asked, "What's so special about them?"

This time, Robin explained, "They are the descendants of the original kings that had formed the World Government. Thus, they are granted special privileges."

"And even more dangerous," Hatchan took over, adding more gravitas, "if you attack even one, Marine Headquarters will send a fleet of ships and an Admiral to punish the attacker."

The whole pirate group froze in shock. Many of them could remember the first time they met and admiral, Aokiji, and the overwhelming difference in strength between him and them. It nearly scared them just thinking about it. To think that only one noble could call up an admiral with a simple call was outrageous. At least, for the more logical members of the group.

Luffy thus stated in his carefree manner, "Oh, well, as long as they don't do something to piss me off, it'll be fine."

"No!" Hatchan said quickly and even more serious. "Straw Hat! You have to promise me you won't do anything to a World Noble no matter what you see! Promise me!"

"Okay! Okay! Sure," Luffy said feeling uncomfortable with the Fishman's seriousness, "I promise not to do anything to one of those World-guys."

While accepting this, Hatchan quickly turned to the rest of the group. "I want you all to promise me the same." He told the group pressingly.

Though not understanding why they all officially promised the Fishman his one stipulation. Even the likes of Zoro and Sanji, who were often getting into or picking fights. Nevertheless, with all the Straw Hat pirates promising him, Hatchan felt some relief as they began to enter the Sabaody Archipelago. Interestingly, as the sailed closer to the archipelago, both Hatchan and Keimi had dressed up unusually for them. They were entirely covering their fish features, and Hatchan even went further by including his sun tattoo on his forehead. Many of them thought it odd, which became more evident as Hatchan added another stipulation.

"Oh, also. Treat me and Keimi like normal people."

"Why?" asked Chopper.

Apprehensive, Hatchan responded vaguely, "You'll see when we arrive…"

None of the Straw Hats understood why, but they were willing to accept this term as well. Especially when seeing how nervous Keimi was behaving; very unusual for the usually cheerful mermaid. It was odd, but it was apparently something personal.

Thus, the group kept sailing. Once reaching the archipelago, they continued navigating through the vast spaces in between each mangrove tree. Despite how close together these giant mangrove trees grew, it was easy for any ship to sail into and in between the trees. Having looked at the numbers conveniently placed upon the mangrove trees, the Thousand Sunny had entered into the district in the forties range; otherwise known as the tourist area. They didn't travel in too far before they eventually anchored by one of the mangrove trees within the Sabaody area. Once so, the Straw Hats split into two groups. A majority of them would go ashore to explore and also see Hatchan's coating friend. The remaining Straw Hat pirates – Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Biri – would remain on the Sunny for protection and repairs. Except, Zoro didn't stay long, which concerned his group.

"Zoro!" shouted Usopp in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah, Swords Bro!" called out Franky, also concerned. "With your lousy sense of direction, will never find you in this super huge place."

Agitated at first, Zoro shouted back, "Shut up!" Then, calming down surprisingly fast, Zoro motioned towards the trunk of the mangrove.

"Hachi explained that all the groves are numbered, only a real bonehead could get lost with that kind of logic."

Both Usopp and Franky were instantly stunned by Zoro's logic. "Yeah, good point." They both said surprised, hitting the palm of one of their hands with a closed fist showing their agreement with the man's logic.

Though logically that may sound, one should never underestimate a "bonehead." For you see, as he continued on his walk to nowhere in particular, Zoro glanced up at the mangrove tree trunk to see which number they had docked. Now, any regular human with even a little common sense may have double-checked what they had seen in the first place. But not Zoro; as he looked up, and as big bubble floated partly in his view, the man saw only a number one on the tree trunk. Thus, feeling satisfied with the information he had received, the swordsman continued his walk. Not knowing however that as the bubble floated further upwards that the actual number on the mangrove was forty-one.

Nice going, Bonehead.

* * *

"Whoa!" gasped Mika and Akio amazed.

Meanwhile, the other group was making their way further into the archipelago. And already, there was something to marvel out. While it was clear to see even from sailing, it was now that they could see them in person. That thing was bubbles; large and small bubbles forming off the grass-blanketed ground and float up to the tree-covered sky. It was simply miraculous. Already, the likes of Luffy, Chopper, and Brook joined the kids as they observed and played with the bubbles.

Hatchan soon explained to the group of this strange yet very much natural phenomenon that occurred on this island. He revealed that the mangrove trees that grew here produced a particular resin that makes up the bubbles. This unique resin allowed the bubbles to be immensely durable. From the ground, the tree themselves produce through photosynthesis the air that inflated the bubbles that formed. As a natural occurrence in the Sabaody Archipelago, the natives often used these bubbles for some means of transportation to carry supplies to even acting as buildings and rooms. The resin itself is also used in coating ships to allow safe underwater passage. Though while the bubbles could exist underwater for near indefinite time, the bubbles outside can only exist in the archipelago's unique environment. It meant that one could not merely keep a bubble and take it traveling outside the area, which was a typical scam for some sellers.

Nevertheless, many – if not the whole group – wanted one. Luckily, being an insider, Hatchan knew where to rent the proper vehicles. In no time at all, the entire group was riding in bubble carts or as they are now correctly identified as "Bon Chari." These vehicles came in a variety of forms like as a single cart or a party cart, which they had both of and then some.

"Having fun, Mika-chan?" asked Brook, looking up.

Just above the party cart, connected by a rope, was a bubble balloon with Mika inside. For safety reasons and age, Mika was not allowed to drive a vehicle of her own yet. Regardless, she still wanted to be in a bubble, so they were able to work something out. Thus, she was now floating above her family in a balloon bubble; giggling thrillingly. She accordingly responded back to her uncle with "Yeah!"

Akio, on the other hand, stuck with just riding along with the others. He was enjoying his ride as much though.

The whole group enjoyed there all the way into town. It was bustling and lively with many people out and about. Many of them also in Bon Charis. Not only locals but many pirate-looking people. As their guide, Hatchan explained that many pirates wandered about freely on the island along with bounty hunters and marines. As such, he warned them to be cautious and draw too much attention to themselves. Of course, they had no intention to cause any ruckus.

As they passed near a shopping mall, Nami and Robin decided to check it out. Being the caring mother that she is, Nami also wanted to bring Mika along. The same went for Akio, if only because he needed more clothes as Mika did. Unfortunately, Mika wanted none of that.

"But shopping is boring~" Mika whined from inside the bubble balloon. "I wanna to go to the amusement park."

"Honestly, Miss. Monkey," Akio said frankly, "I rather go to the amusement park too."

While shocked that Akio too had denied her, Nami nevertheless relented to the kids' choice. So, the group split. Nami and Robin took their own personal Bon Chari with them to the shopping mall, and the others continued to follow Hatchan to the coater in one party and one single Bon Charis. Luffy's group had their fun though. There were many stands and stores outside the shopping mall as well.

"Bubble Candy!" shouted out one vendor loudly. "Your choice of flavor! Bubble Candy!"

Immediately, all the Straw Hats were on the vendor. "Gimme some!" They all shouted excitedly.

Bubble candy, a specialty of the island. As the resin from the mangrove was nontoxic, one could eat one safely. Adding flavors though made it taste delicious. Of course, each one of the Straw Hats got a flavor of their own; Luffy – strawberry, Chopper – cherry, Brook – watermelon, Mika – orange, and Akio – blueberry. Each one got a bottle of their flavor of choice. It was as simple as blowing a few bubbles to receive a few pieces of delicious fruit-flavored candy. The Straw Hats began blowing their flavor bubbles until surrounded by every flavor. They each proceeded to snack on whatever flavor was nearest. Everyone in the group enjoyed the cavalcade of flavored bubbles that floated around.

That is until something interrupted them.

"Someone! Give me a saw or an ax!"

An anguished voice called out over the crowd catching everyone's attention. Entering the town, roughed and ragged, a pirate-looking fellow – Devil Dias – staggered his way through. He looked like he had been through hell and hadn't slept for days. As the people saw him, instantly they began backing away. Even as the man continued asking desperately for help.

"Please! Someone help me!" said Devil Dais pleadingly as he clutched a collar on his collar. "I need to get this collar off!"

Seeing him, Luffy asked out, "What's up with that guy?"

Looking at the man frustrated, Hatchan spoke to Luffy, "Don't get involved!"

Both kids looked at the Fishman surprised. "Huh?"

"He's probably a pirate that got captured and made into a slave."

"A slave?" Mika questioned confused. "What's dat?"

Brook explained, "A slave, Mika-chan, is someone who is bought like items and forced to obey the will of a master."

To this, Mika frowned. "That doesn't sound nice."

"It's not indeed." Brook agreed before pityingly looking at the pirate stumbling in the street.

Akio then asked, "I thought there weren't slaves anymore?"

Frowning angrily, Hatchan told the boy and the group, "Not if you're a Celestial Dragon."

"Please! Someone!" shouted Devil Dias again, desperately.

Swallowing his pent-up emotions, Hatchan suggested to the group, "Let's keep on moving." He then tried to drive the others away from the man.

"Please! Anyone!" The man continued shouting. "I have a wife and kid! I want to see them again!"

Immediately, Luffy stopped his Bon Chari. The man's plea caught the young father's attention, and he was not going to let a family lose a member. As his friend's Bon Chari stopped, he stepped out of his own and begun walking towards the man.

"No! Straw Hat!" shouted Hatchan fearful. He then stepped off the party wagon Bon Chari and rushed after him.

Meanwhile, the man kept shouting to a frightened crowd. "Please! I'll give up being a pirate! Just someone please help me!"

As Luffy stepped through the crowd, he was about to speak. "Hey-" But before he could, Hatchan tackled him to the ground.

"Don't do it, Straw Hat!" Hatchan warned desperately. "There's nothing you can do for him!"

Angry, Luffy replied back, "Get off me!"

Concerned, the others soon rushed up behind them. Including Mika, now out of her bubble. Chopper was the first ask with surprise to the Fishman, "What are you doing?!"

"Please!" Hatchan shouted pleadingly. "The situation, its-"

Then, a sudden tick echoed throughout the area. It alone made everyone silent the moment it sounded off. Even Devil Dias went quiet despite his desperation. No sooner after came the tock, and the rhythmic tick-tock began from the slave's collar.

"No, no!" shouted Devil Dias frantic.

A scream from a young woman came, and the whole crowd seemed to jump back further from the man. Every one of them looked scared.

"What's happening?" ask Akio confused.

Mika wanted to ask the same, but before she could, her eyes began to glow a bright red. Suddenly, there came a wave of voices that started echoing in her mind. She let out a yelp that had immediately caught the attention of the group. She began holding her head by her ears as she tried fruitlessly to deafen the voices to no avail. The voices in her head completely blocked out all outside sounds, even from those closest to her. She then began also sensing emotions; fear, anger, frustration, and terror that occurred mixing until it all frightened the little girl. Then, a single voice filled with desperation and hopelessness spoke the loudest of all within her mind.

 _'_ _ _I Don't Want To Die…!'__

Immediately, Mika recognized it as belonging to the man by the similarity in the voices. She became greatly frightened. "Daddy!" Mika cried out.

Before Luffy could do anything, there came an explosion; ****BOOM!**** Everyone looked back towards where the man had stood. There Devil Dias stood; wholly charred and smoldering.

At the same time, the glowing red-eyed Mika had seen the explosion but had not flinched. On the other hand, she had felt a sudden sense of relief as all the voices at once had been silenced. There was, however, still one voice still echoing in her mind. And slowly fading away.

 _ _'I… just let me buy some souvenirs…'__ said the voice, recognized now to Mika to be belonging to the man that had exploded and falling. _'_ _ _I don't…be a pirate no more… just want to see…family again…'__

Finally, the man collapsed on to the ground; unconscious.

Instantly, Mika began shedding tears. She had been both confused and frightened by all that she had just experienced in this short span of time. Worst of all, she was saddened by the last thing the voice had said.

As Luffy saw this, he immediately embraced his child, who desperately hugged back. Though Luffy did not know of what had occurred with his daughter, he understood well enough that she needed comfort and safety. Something he knew he could provide.

"I'm here, Mika," he told her caringly.

Akio had been similar in mindset to Mika; only more confused. "That…!" He tried to say before becoming speechless.

Luffy then spoke to the octopus Fishman angrily and confused, "What's going on, Hatch-"

"Hurry!" Hatchan exclaimed, interrupting his friend. He then continued, "Get on your knees!"

While confused, the group did so. Soon, the noticed the whole crowd doing the same thing for some reason. Then, the cause soon appeared. First, there came a skinny dog wearing a bubble helmet that walked up to the unconscious man and peed on him indignantly. The Straw Hats were shocked at the sight, even Mika who had looked out too.

"Come now, Saru. Let's not be vulgar…"

A new female voice attracted the attention of everyone in the area, but none but the Straw Hats dare look at who was coming. From the same direction that Devil Dias had arrived from, a group appeared with every person kneeling before them as they walked. At the head of the group was the woman who spoke, dressed regally and wearing a bubble helmet much like the dog. Her hair was styled up in a unique though simple fashion: her long hair curled and stood up atop her head. Matching her in both style and hair was an older man wearing sunglasses. Perhaps her father. On their left was an armored guard while on their right, with the chain held on by the distinguished man, was a great beast of a man with a permanent scowl on his face. He was utterly terrifying and looked to be strong; and yet, he willingly obeyed the man at the end of his chain. Low and behold, these two finely dressed people were the Celestial Dragons, also commonly referred to as the World Nobles. And these two, in particular, were Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia.

"Alas, Father," spoke Shalulia in a pompous manner, "it would seem another of your collection has been ruined."

Roswald, the father, gave out a haughty scoff. "Did you forget to administer the tranquilizer again?" He questioned.

"Of course not," Shalulia stated indignantly, "but it has little effect on fools."

Watching the group enter the scene, Luffy observed with an angry frown, "Is that them? Those Celestial guys."

"Yeah," Hatchan nodded, looking fearful yet angry, "that's them."

As she approached the unconscious pirate, Shalulia spoke, "Looks like you'll have to buy another one."

"Dammit child," spoke Roswald annoyed, "you're ruining my pirate captain collection one after another."

Shalulia scoffed. "He was weak anyway," she stated as she continued her approach to the unconscious man. Once she was next to him, she began angrily kicking the man.

"I detest the weak," Shalulia stated annoyed.

Luffy glared at the scene as did many of his group with Camie and Pappug keeping their eyes closed. Everyone, including the crowd, was sickened by the display, but no one did anything. The crowd kept their heads down pitying the poor man. Of course, Luffy wanted to immediately step up and give these people a piece of his mind (but mostly fist) only to stay his temper since his daughter was still very much vulnerable.

Then, after a few moments of kicking, Shalulia stopped. Her tantrum seemed to be over; except, she then pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. "Completely useless." She commented annoyed.

Mika let out a soft, frightened noise.

Hearing this, Luffy attempted to speak out, but Hatchan intervened instantly. "No, don't!" he said urgently and quietly.

"But Mika...!" Luffy stated enraged.

It was too late. The World Noble pulled the trigger and unloaded several bullets into the defenseless and unconscious man. By either looking away or closing their eyes, the crowd did absolutely nothing to stop what was happening. Of course, because of their promise with Hatchan, the Straw Hats too could only bare with the rest of the people. Unfortunately, they had another problem; the kids' reactions.

Like everyone else, Mika and Akio had also watched the scene. Only for the first few shots before both turned away in shock. Neither one had ever seen something so cruel. It was horrifying. Mika had begun to cry again, and even Akio was holding back some tears thought trying to be strong.

Immediately, Hatchan moved to be in front of the kids blocking any view from Celestial Dragons. On instinct, Luffy did the same with the other Straw Hat adults following. No matter what, they would protect the kids.

But how far can your protection go so close to the New World, Straw Hat Pirates?

 _ _ **TO BE**__

 _ _ **CONTINUED...**__

* * *

 **Auther's note: Oh my, what are the Straw Hats gonna do after that?**


	4. Part 1, Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Trip to the Park**

 **A New Friend Awaits,**

 **Angelica**

* * *

Despite it being a distance away, Devil Dias' explosion had been heard faintly even from where Nami and Robin had been shopping. Of the two of them, only Robin had noticed the sound. Nami was too enthralled with the new fashion she saw; for her and her daughter. It was only the faintest of noise; thus, Robin could only deduce that whatever it was it was not of her concern. She just continued her shopping with Nami without little care but a close ear to the ground in case of danger. The two women continued their spree through the mall until finally coming out the other end. They had gained small bubbles of their own to carry the few purchases they made. Now after reaching the end, they were ready to make the second round; to see if the things they saw in passing were now 'really' good for purchasing.

Unfortunately, it had to stop.

"Nami!"

Before heading back in, Nami turned back around. To her surprise, she saw Luffy and the others coming back. She, and Robin as well, noticed the grim expression on all the adults. As for the kids; Luffy carried Mika on his back while the little girl looked scared, and Akio looked as if he has seen a ghost as he sat by Brook and Chopper. In examining the kids, the two women became concerned.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted, running from the mall to go towards the others.

When the two groups met, Luffy and the others explained what had happened. While lacking a full understanding, they revealed that it had started with Mika having an adverse reaction to a scene of a man desperate to be saved. Then, he had unexpectedly exploded to the shock of everyone. Finally, they witnessed the cruelty of those called 'Celestial Dragons' – the World Nobles. That had made both kids uncomfortable, but Mika even more so. Once the Celestial Dragons left, the group decided on a quick detour for the children's sake.

Prostrating himself, Hatchan began apologizing to the group. "I'm so sorry," he began saying desperately, "I hadn't expected that the Celestial Dragons would be on the island today! I never meant to put any of you in such a situation, especially the tykes!"

"Hachi! Hachi!" Nami urgently repeated while carrying her traumatized daughter. Despite the state her daughter was in, the young mother had rationally understood the situation.

She thus told the Fishman, "I don't blame you for what happened. There was no way you could have known."

Hatchan was soon calmed down by Nami's kindness. He still apologized but he eased up as the support of everyone around assured him that he had been faultless. Nevertheless, the octopus Fishman felt the need to reveal some information vital.

"I should've just flat out told you guys. The Celestial Dragons come to this island often to buy slaves. Scenes like this often happen here. Worst, they don't just buy slaves at auctions, they'll take people right off the streets if they're interested in them. It's even worst for Fishmen and Mermaids. And because of their power, if anyone tries to defy them, then their life becomes forfeit. Not even the Marines will defy them. That's why I had you make that promise to me."

After hearing this information, the group looked conflicted by the situation. On the other hand, they were also grateful towards the Hatchan. While most of them understood, it was clear that some of their members (i.e., Luffy, Zoro, etc.) could quickly escalate the situation. Something they did not need right now.

Now, there was what to do with the children.

"I don't think taking them back to the Sunny will necessarily improve their mood," Robin stated out thoughtfully.

Nami agreed with her. She thus suggested, "Maybe we should take a trip to the amusement park then."

Instantly, the kids perked up. "Yeah!" they both shouted out excitedly.

All the adults stare at the kids dumbfounded. "That was too quick!" they shouted out in disbelief.

Regardless, the group settled on splitting up again; this time, one group would meet with the coater, and the others would take the kids to the amusement park. In the end, Robin and Luffy switched places. Seeing how Mika could use both her parents, just in case of relapse, it sounded like a good idea. Robin thus went with Brook and Chopper to be led by Hatchan, and afterward, they would go meet up with them at the park. With all things settled, the two groups split off to do their tasks.

And after a while…

"Whoa!"

The kids and Luffy, even Nami, marveled together as they all saw the amusement park, Sabaody Park. Its front entrance was like a castle full of colorful lights and sounds. Not just the fantastic front gate; several of the rides could be seen even from outside the park. An enormous Ferris wheel with bubble carts, a wild coaster thanks in part to bubbles again, and even a swinging pirate ship as large as a real one. The screams of the patrons echoing from each of the exciting rides from either enjoyment or fear. No matter what, everything about this park looked inviting.

Of course, most of the group was excited to be entering. After paying admissions, at a severely reduced price ("Thanks, Nami/Mama/Mrs. Monkey!"), the group hurriedly rushed into the amusement park. Just moments in, they all again marveled now at the sights, the lights, and all the sensations that came with them.

"So," Nami began saying to the group with a content smile, "what should we do first?"

And the others replied together, "Everything!"

Her smile dipping slightly, Nami let out a sigh. "Of course."

So, the group rushed to the first of the rides. Not wanting to go easy, they went straight for the most exciting of the rides. They went straight to the entrance to this ride, but as they got closer to it, there seemed to have been a commotion. Amusement park paramedics and staff were carrying many unconscious people away from the roller coaster. The group was amazed by this sight, believing wholeheartedly that these were patrons of the roller coaster ride. The ride frightened Nami but enticed the likes of Luffy and the kids. Nami immediately tried to back out, but Luffy in his eagerness, as well as cluelessness, dragged Nami into line. Of course, the kids took the first spots ahead of the adults as they were excited to ride.

Especially with the line so short.

"I can't wait to ride this," Mika told Akio eagerly.

Akio nodded before commenting out, "Yeah, I can't believe the line is so short."

Overhearing him, a young, pig-tailed, black-haired turned around. The girl smiled and spoke to the girl, "Yeah, a bunch of people just dropped out." She then stated vainly, "I guess they couldn't handle it."

"Awesome," stated Akio contently.

Now curious about the girl, Mika began introducing herself. "Hi, I'm Mika," she stated happily.

Akio followed suit. "I'm Akio," he said coolly.

The new girl smiled. "My name's Angelica," she said, "nice to meet you both."

The interaction between the kids did not go unnoticed. While still scared to go on the ride, Nami had taken a moment to witness her daughter and crewmate make a new friend. She became especially proud of them.

Luffy too noticed this interaction and spoke up. "Hey, guys," he said as he crouched next to Mika and Akio. He then asked, "Make a new friend?"

"Yeah!" Mika said excitedly. She then grabbed the slightly taller girl's hand and pulled her closer as she explained cheerfully, "This is Angelica, Daddy."

Upon introduction, Angelica immediately lost some of her interest. "Oh," she said, "your parents are here."

"Just hers," Akio stated.

Tilting her head in confusion, Mika asked, "What's wrong with Daddy and Mama?"

"Yeah," Luffy asked out indignant.

Angelica let out a sigh. "Adults are honestly the worst in my opinion," she stated indifferently. "All they do is hamper on us kids' fun."

"Only Mama does that," Mika stated loudly.

Nami immediately began glaring down at her daughter. Then she heard her husband speak, "Yeah, only Nam…" As she threw her intense gave at Luffy, the man immediately went quiet. He then began flashing her a nervous and small smile.

"Shishi, uh, love ya, Sweetheart."

Of course, Nami arched her brow critically towards Luffy. She let it slide in the end; her husband was too adorable and innocent to stay too mad at him.

In no time, the group soon reached the front of the line. Immediately, the kids and Angelica took up the cart first in line on the roller coaster. Luffy and Nami thus took the one behind them. While the kids were all excited, Nami was starting to get nervous about doing this. Luffy was utterly oblivious and as enthusiastic as the kids. Then, once enough people were on, the ride began. As it jerked forward and started moving, Nami instinctively grabbed Luffy's hand. Neither minding or seemingly noticing, Luffy kept becoming excited. She kept a hold of his hand right as they began climbing up the track. Then finally, once at the top, the carts plummeted down the path.

"Aaaaah!" screamed the kids and Luffy joyfully.

"Waaaah!" screamed out Nami in fright.

After many twist and turns, ups and downs, and spins and flips the group took their leave of the ride. All of them were dizzy with Nami feeling also nauseous. Luffy tried helping her but instead tripped over himself as well as thanks to being so dizzy as well. While this happened, to Nami's frustration, the kids were okay for the most part and laughing too.

"That was awesome!" Akio shouted while steadying himself.

Mika then cheered out dizzily, "Again! Again!"

Immediately, Nami shouted out nauseously, "No!"

After finally finding her footing, Angelica replaced her goofy smile with an indifference expression as if she was trying to appear cool. She thus stated, "Yeah, that's not bad, but I've had more fun on the high sea."

Mika immediately gasped. "Are you a pirate too?" she asked excitedly and bluntly.

"Shh!" Akio shushed instantly. "Don't go asking if other kids are pirates! She's probably-"

Angelica then interrupted him with an answer, "I am actually."

"Wha?!" Akio shouted with shock.

The black-haired girl then continued speaking, "So, you and your parents are pirates too?" she asked curiously.

"Yep!" Mika cheerfully said.

"Huh," said Angelica as she looked back at the two adults. Though they were still recovering, the woman more so than the man, she looked at them with complete surprise and a bit more impressed.

"I guess I was wrong about them…" From then on, Angelica was a little nicer towards Nami. Luffy had seemed like such a kid himself she didn't mind him.

From there, the group now with Angelica traveled throughout the amusement park going on each ride along the way. Not the wild and fast rides but also the friendly and slow rides. On the latter, Nami went on those while deciding to leave some of the more extreme rides for Luffy. From the carousel to the log flume to the swinging pirate ship to the spinning teacups. Unfortunately, on that last ride, both the kids and Luffy spun their cups too fast. All of them became nauseous and deposited the contents of their stomach off to the side. Regardless, the still had fun.

Except when Nami made the kids go on the "Tunnel of Love" ride. It was boring for them. Despite feeling the love, Luffy mainly was bored with this kind of ride as well, but it made his wife happy, so he didn't complain. The kids did that for him.

"This is boring~," whined Mika

Akio too whined, "Couldn't you have left us outside?"

And not one to miss an opportunity to voice her own opinion, Angelica too whined, "Mrs. Nami, you're boring."

All three were met with a threatening glare like that of a lioness defending its kill from Nami. Instantly, the kids went quiet and remained so until the ride ended. Nami then enjoyed the whole ride; however, Luffy was now a little afraid of his wife; again.

Then, after many more rides, more of their group arrived.

"Hi everyone!" Mika shouted and waved happily to the incoming group.

"Hey Mika," greeted Robin and the other Straw Hats.

For a moment, the two groups had a short meeting to learn what the other group had learned. As they did, Angelica had asked Mika and Akio about the other members. Of course, they both gave Chopper, Robin, and Brook a glowing assessment of each, which impressed the girl much.

Meanwhile, the adults got down to business. Hatchan's group had reached his old acquaintance's place, dealing with a few bounty hunters along the way, but he had not been there. They then met with another friend of Hatchan's, Shakuyaku or Shakky; a former pirate now a bar owner with a knack for information-gathering. She had informed them that Rayleigh, the coater as well as a former pirate himself, could be potentially found in this amusement park. So now, they had to find the man here, and possibly go on every ride again.

"Seriously?" Nami stated towards Luffy, the one who suggested it.

"Yeah!" cheered the kids excitedly.

Before heading off, Robin also informed the two adults of one other interesting information that Shakky had provided them. On this island, many rookie pirates and crews had arrived having large bounties of over one-hundred million. Counting Luffy and Zoro, the number now totaled to eleven, and were deemed the "11 Supernovas". Even more interesting, out of the group Luffy was only the second highest bounty. The information intrigued the young pirate captain a little, and he also felt an interest in meeting one of his fellow rookies. But for now, he felt more inclined to enjoy himself with his friends and family. Thus, the group took off again to enjoy the rides.

At this, Nami let out a sigh. "Here we go again," Nami said exhaustively.

Having stayed back, Robin let out a chuckle with amusement. She then took a moment to look at the group ahead of them, precisely at the kids. "They look like they are feeling better," she said to Nami.

"Honestly," Nami began saying jokingly, "I almost think they were faking it."

Robin said nothing to the conjecture. Without being there, she wouldn't know. On the other hand, seeing how they were behaving earlier led her to believe otherwise. She was pretty sure the other woman felt the same. Regardless, at least the kids looked indeed happier.

From there, the two women caught up with the others. Now with more members a part of their party, Nami felt more inclined to sit out and wait for them to finish. At least, for the wilder rides. Much to her surprise, Robin was not allowed this luxury thanks to Mika. Now, the kids, Luffy, and everyone from the other group were partaking in the rides.

After their first roller coaster though…

As the kids, Luffy, and Chopper carrying Keimi got off, the other two adults, Hatchan and Brook, looked as if they had lost years off their lifespan. Then came Robin; with her hair slightly tousled and a thousand-mile stare, she seemed to have had a wild time.

In seeing her, Nami chuckled. "Did you have fun, Robin?" she asked teasingly.

Robin, of course, gave the younger woman a venomous gaze. She was not above getting revenge on a friend when provoked.

"Auntie!" Mika called out excitedly. "Come on! Let's go on the up-and-down ride next!"

Thus, Robin made her move. "I think your mother wishes to go on this ride with you," she soundly lied with a smirk.

Nami immediately gasped. "What?!" she shouted.

Without a moment to explain, Mika was already with her mother and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Mama," she said before pulling her mother along.

Unable to decline, Nami did the only thing she could. She shot a glare at Robin, who was now smiling amusedly and waving her off.

Afterward, Nami and Robin had decided to be on the sidelines for most rides. Only ever joining in if it were something slow and gentle. Oddly, despite a weakness to fast rides himself, Brook would strangely pass on the very same rides that Nami and Robin would go on. Regardless, everyone had their fun one way or the other. Especially the mermaid in disguise Keimi.

Then, the group came to Sabaody Park's Ferris Wheel. Everyone decided to participate in this ride. Being a simple ride, Nami even allowed the kids to have a cart of their own. The kids were excited by this. Altogether, the group took up three of the rides bubble cabins. Luffy, Chopper, Keimi, Pappug took up the second one, and the remaining took the third. As this was a giant wheel, this ride would take several minutes to make one full rotation. Here, a conversation had begun.

"…and that's why we're here at the park," Mika explained joylessly.

With the topic brought up, Akio had become curious. "Why did you get sad like that," he asked.

Mika shrugged unhappily. "Dunno," she said.

Looking amazed, Angelica answered, "You were using Haki, Mika."

Both kids look at their new friend with confusion. "Haki?" they both repeated.

"Yeah, my dad told me a bit about it. It's like some sort of power that sets you apart from average people."

"Whoa! Really?" Akio exclaimed with amazement.

Angelica nodded. "One of Haki's powers is to be able to feel what other people feel and sense them, that's what Mika did when that guy came."

"Whoa," Mika said almost speechlessly amazed.

Akio then commented out, "Your dad sounds like a pretty smart guy."

Surprisingly, Angelica scoffed at the notion. "He's totally lazy," she told the others disapprovingly.

"Unlike your dad Mika, mine doesn't even have a bounty. All he does is hang out with his crew and do a lot of boring talking about 'pirate king' this and 'One Piece' that. He barely does anything fun. He's so boring."

Mika then began grinning. "My daddy isn't like that," she stated proudly. She then declared equally as so while also punching her fist into the air, "Because he's gonna be the king of the pirates!"

Akio then added teasingly, "And then, Mika will be the 'Pirate Princess.'"

Instantly, Mika looked back at the boy and let out a hiss of disapproval. The action only got a laugh out of Akio.

As for Angelica, she seemed a little jealous. "Yeah, well, it's not like my dad isn't going to let your dad be the Pirate King," she stated pridefully.

"He's got a plan that'll get him to the top fast, so your crew better watch out!"

Not about to be outdone, Mika boasted as well. "I bet my daddy will be the Pirate King first!"

And of course, Angelica replied as boastful, "Well, I bet my dad will be the Pirate King before yours!"

Akio just rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he said drolly.

"I'll even join your crew if your dad becomes Pirate King," Angelica added on with a proud smile.

For a moment, Mika paused. "Do I have to join your crew then?" she asked to clarify.

"Nope!" Angelica said easily. "Dad doesn't like having weaklings in his crew."

Curious, Akio asked, "Then why are you with them?"

Angelica gasped with indignation. "You think I'm like you little kids?" she reproached critically.

"You're only like two years older than me," Akio commented out indignantly.

"I've got a special power," Angelica continued without concern. "And it can make anyone lose in an instant."

Now, Mika and Akio were both curious about Angelica's extraordinary power. As their experiences go, they expected that it must be a Devil Fruit power. They wondered now what that power could be though to be able to beat anyone.

Unfortunately, that would have to come another time. Before either could ask, the ride had reached one full rotation. The kids had to exit out immediately. Before long, Luffy's group came out next soon followed by Nami's group. The kids' earlier conversation was quickly forgotten, and now they could continue to go on more rides. The group continued further into the park towards more rides.

None of them realize though that they had someone tailing them. By a suspicious looking man adorning one of the amusement park's mascot costumes. What could he be planning?

* * *

Meanwhile, a lot had been happening on the Sabaody Archipelago.

Each of the remaining "Supernovas" had an encounter with one and the other. Some did so from afar in a restaurant while others took a more personal approach: a fight. Those called "super rookies" were as follows;

From the West Blue, captain of the Firetank Pirates: Capone "Gang" Bege – bounty: 138 million belis

From the South Blue, captain of the Bonney Pirates: "Glutton" Jewelry Bonney – bounty: 140 million belis

From the North Blue, captain of the Hawkins Pirates: "Magician" Basil Hawkins – bounty: 249 million belis

From the South Blue, captain of the Kidd Pirates: Eustass "Captain" Kidd – bounty: 315 million belis

From the Grand Line, belonging to the Long-arm Tribe, captain of the On-Air Pirates: "Roar of the Sea" Scratchmen Apoo – bounty: 198 million belis

From the North Blue, captain of the Drake Pirates: "Red Flag" X. (Dias) Drake – bounty: 222 million belis

From the Sky Island, captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates: "Mad Monk" Urouge – bounty: 108 million belis

From the South Blue, a crew member of the Kidd Pirates: "Murder Machine" Killer – bounty: 162 million belis

From the North Blue, captain of the Heart Pirates: "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law – bounty: 200 million belis

Not only had these rookie pirate meet, but many of them were to witness a rare sight; the Celestial Dragon Saint Charloss. Of them already gone, Law, Drake, Kidd, and Killer had left to attend to other business. Centered around in the lawless area, many them had incidentally gathered to witness the might and cruelty of this World Noble. First, by sight; Saint Charloss road upon a man like a steed that could barely carry him. Then, he knocked down a stretcher carrying a bleeding patient. Soon following up was the man was taking an interest in the nurse and unceremoniously making her his thirteenth wife; at the same time, dismissing five of his previous ones. Though the woman's fiancée had attempted to stop this, he only made himself a target and was promptly shot by the noble.

Then, Zoro entered the area.

His attitude made him obviously ignore the situation that he had entered unwittingly into at this moment. Of course, he never cared for formalities. A problem unfortunately when facing someone as shallow-minded and privilege as a Celestia Dragon. Entirely shocked at the man's noncompliance, Saint Charloss shot at the man. Big mistake on his part; Zoro easily dodged the bullet in a split second and prepared to take the man's life as he had attempted on him. Luckily, for he did not know, Zoro was stopped from harming the noble by the interference of a, somehow, child Bonney. After a bit of acting and deception, Saint Charloss assumed he had taken the man's life and had been satisfied. After the World Noble moved on, Zoro had been chewed out by the adult, somehow, Bonney but had no time for it. He instead took the downed fiancée to the hospital.

None of them realized the storm brewing upon the island.

 ** _TO BE_**

 ** _CONTINUED…_**


	5. Part 1, Episode 4

**Auther's Note: Time for another episode. As always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Commotion at the Auction House**

 **Straw Hats to the Rescue!**

* * *

As they sat around on the Thousand Sunny docked at Grove 41, the few remaining crew members Usopp, Sanji, and Franky were having a lighthearted discussion over the Bon Charis they had seen after a quick trip inland. Little did they expect that these devices were utterly useless outside the Sabaody Archipelago. Regardless, they had their hearts set on getting one. They were fortunate not to have been able to purchase one beforehand. Even luckier, the sound from their Transponder Snail had quickly distracted them from their thoughts. They answered, and received a great shock from Chopper.

"What?!" shouted all three men. "The kids and Camie have been kidnapped?!"

Their shouts were so loud that they even woke Biri up from on his high perch. Though still dozy, the bird took notice of the commotion down below him. He made a cooing sound as he looked down with curiosity at what his human crew members were doing.

"…Just wait there Chopper, there's nothing we can do about Luffy and the others," Sanji said into the dial calmly. He then explained solemnly,

"We're gonna need some pros to help find them, I'm calling in the Flying Fish Riders."

Then, Biri watched as the blonde-haired man made a call himself. In mere minutes, the bird heard the roar of engines that he was all too familiar with from earlier. He soon saw the arrival of the Flying Fish Riders. Doing nothing, he watched the interaction going on with the humans before watching as they began taking a seat upon one of the flying fishes.

"Hurry!" Usopp shouted out to the riders. "We have to find the kids and Camie before it's too late!"

Upon hearing about the kids, Biri became concerned as well as determined. Sensing the urgency of the situation, the bird took off from his perch and flew out. He let out a loud squawk before he took off into the interior of the island.

At the same time, the Flying Fish Riders – now the "Rosy Life Riders" – took off for the skies as well. Franky and Usopp are accompanying them. Sanji was forced to stick with Duval ("Did you say 'Handsome'?") on his outfitted bull. They all fanned out to search every human trafficking group on the island as well as to reach the others at the Sabaody Park.

The search was on.

* * *

Meanwhile, much was going on at Grove 1 on Sabaody Archipelago. Here, there was a significant building with four pillars forming a square around it and a sign on the front showing "Human." It is the Human Auctioning House, where anyone can be sold into slavery if they are not careful enough. Despite slavery being illegal, business was thriving as many people began heading inside. Most of them looking to be very rich, but none more so than the two Celestial Dragons present; Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia. The rich weren't the only ones here; there were also three of the Supernovas present. Out of curiosity, both the Kidd Pirates and the Heart Pirates were a part of the crowd.

While the front played host to their potential buyers, sellers would go to business in the back. Human traffickers dropped off their "products" and given a guaranteed percentage of what their products sold for at auction. Different products went for different prices, but nothing was more coveted than a mermaid. Thus, the manager of the House was thrilled to be given such a rare and top quality product. As well as a bonus of three human kids. Peterman, the one who kidnapped Keimi and the kids, would make out like a bandit when the auction was over. Until then, the human trafficker went out to continue his job and waiting for when his payday would come in.

"Let them go!" Keimi shouted pleadingly while being manhandled by two workers of the auction house. Despite the dire situation she was in, her concerns were still on others. "Let those kids go, please! You only need me, right?"

Disco, a dapperly dressed man and manager of this place, replied in a kindly manner, "Sorry, my dear, but it doesn't matter. All four of you were brought in to be sold, and it's our job to sell you."

"Ah!" shouted out a worker in pain. "Why you little brats!"

Disco, Keimi, and many more of the auction workers looked over towards the commotion near the back wall. There, Akio and Angelica were attacking one of the workers. Both are biting as hard as they could into his arm. Immediately, the men closest moved to help the man. They quickly got the kids off the man and proceeded to shackle them. There also included a unique neck collar and a hazardous one at that.

"Don't think we forgot about you," said a worker as he pushed Mika to the others. Already, she was in shackles and collar.

"Now see here, children," Disco calmly said while marching to the kids. "People love buying cute, easy to manipulate, brats like yourselves. So behave, and maybe you'll be sold to a nice owner."

In response, all three kids stuck out their tongues in defiance.

This small slight amazingly got Disco furious. Without warning, the man swiftly kicked Akio to the ground.

Keimi along with Mika and Angelica gasped. "Akio!" they shouted.

"You little shits!" said Disco viciously. "Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners!"

"No!" Keimi shouted in desperation. She began to struggle again but could not escape the grasp of the men.

As Disco was about to kick the next kid, neither Mika nor Angelica backed down. Both looked mad at the man but also determined and unrelenting.

What happened next was something no one could explain. In one instance, Disco was about to punish the "products" furiously in his rage. Then, there came a sudden spark in the air like a collision that appeared for a split-second above Disco. Without warning, Disco began to foam at the mouth before instantly becoming unconscious. He was not the only one; several other men too fell to the floor with the same conditions. Many slaves were the same. Immediately, the few remaining few of the staff moved to aid the fallen. While that happened, another staff member walked the three kids and mermaid into the cell with all the other potential slaves. Those inside the cells still awake watched through the bars confused about what had happened. There were only two in the cell that remained calm, a giant and an old man.

"Hey," spoke the giant to the old man. "You felt that too, right?"

"Yeah," responded the old man with an interested smile. "It was a little unrefined, but that was some impressive display of Haki."

"Almost gave you a run for your money," commented the giant observantly.

The old man chuckled. "Well, what do you expect when two people are using their Haki at the same time and don't realize it," he replied lightheartedly.

Now curious, the giant asked out, "Who are you?"

First, the old man took a drink from his flask. When he finished, he then answered in a relaxed manner, "Just an old coater with a soft spot."

Both men went quiet as the guard came near them with the children and mermaid. Immediately, the old man eyed the children critically. He noticed that kids looked okay despite being prisoners to be sold into slavery; in fact, they seemed oddly calm about it. He wondered silently if these kids had some plan in mind.

Eventually, the man set the kids among some of the other slaves and then proceeded to take Keimi further down the line. Of course, the mermaid had wanted to stay with the kids, but her captors would not allow it. Once everything was settled, and after the staff had recovered after being unconscious for a few minutes, they prepared the show and demonstration. The first of the prisoners were beginning to be led out for the show. As the stage was close by, the prisoner could hear the announcer, a very charismatic Disco, proclaim out to his audience. Making illegal activity sound like a circus act.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for has finally come. It's time for the monthly Grove 1 Human Grand Auction to begin!"

The roar of the crowd soon followed shortly after. An impressive display of unethical behavior and corruption brought forth by a charlatan. For those imprisoned, it was an awful sound to hear. It was tough to understand that their fellow human beings felt so little for their own as long as it made them happy. They felt nothing but total despair. It would seem that their fate would be sealed.

"Hey, Mika," Akio spoke quietly. "Did you get them?"

Mika began smiling and nodded. She then removed her cuffs and shackle, revealing them to have been a ploy, and pulled out a set of keys. Now, Mika was grinning proudly. "Told ya it would work!" she declared proudly and loudly.

"Shh!" said both kids.

Luckily, none of the guards had noticed. On the other hand, many of the prisoners did. They all stared at the kids amazed that they had acquired the keys to their freedom. Even the giant and the old man were impressed.

"Well I'll be damned," the old man said with surprise.

"Man, I'm glad Mrs. Monkey is a good mother and a thief," Akio said relievedly.

Angelica agreed. "I take back what I said about your mom, Mika. She's actually pretty cool," she admitted happily.

Nodding proudly, Mika then used to keys to unlock her friends' shackles and cuffs. Once done, she told the group, "Let's go get Keimi."

"Wait!" whispered urgently one of the prisoners. "Please! Unlock me too!"

"Huh?" said the kids.

"Yeah, me too," announced another.

"Um," Mika said conflicted.

Soon, many more began pleading. Everyone's voices are starting to rise in urgency, especially those whose numbers were approaching. Of course, the commotion would begin to attract the attention of the guards.

"Silence!" roared the giant loudly.

Everyone immediately went quiet. Quickly, everyone calmed down as the guards came rushing in to check on the prisoners. The kids immediately put their shackles back on and hid the keys. The guards began checking over the prisoners quickly. Before long, having not noticed the kids' loose constraints, they left with the next few numbers to prepare for display. Once they were out of earshot, the giant spoke again quietly loud.

"I understand you all want to get out of here. Heck, I do too. But don't put so much pressure on those kids, they have a friend to rescue too. Let them do that, and I'm sure they'll hand over the keys then." The Giant then looked down at the girl. "Right?" he asked assuredly.

Responding, Mika smiled and nodded. "Yeah," she said agreeing.

"You guys should consider yourselves lucky," Angelica stated proudly.

Akio looked at the older girl skeptically. "Seriously," he said.

Now given their moment, the kids rushed over to Keimi quickly. Once she was free, the young mermaid hugged the group joyfully. Even crying tears of happiness that she had such good friends. Akio and Angelica were a little embarrassed by this display, but Mika was happy to have helped her new friend. Then, as promised, Mika gave the keys to the other prisoners. Quickly, one by one, each person was freed. Now, they just had to escape.

"The keys don't work for the door!" said one of the prisoners with shock.

Another spoke out, "Hey, Giant, you could break these bars, right?"

"Don't bother," the old man said confidently. "The bars are made of seastone. You'll never be able to break them."

"Let's wait for one the guards to come back," Akio suggested quickly. "Then, we jump 'em!"

"That's a good idea, kid," said the old man.

The timing of that suggestion couldn't come at a better time. Now, after selling a few slaves, it was now time for the staff to prepare the main attraction; the mermaid Keimi. As a few men came, they brought with them the container for her, a sizable orb filled with water. When they opened the door, the men were shocked when the prisoners rose up and revealed that they were free. Swiftly, the freed prisoners caught the closest guards and knocked them out. Now, the prisoners streamed out hurriedly, and the firsts of them attempted to reach the exit.

Unfortunately, the exit exploded in an electrical blast. None of the prisoners got hurt, fortunately; just knocked back. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that it was Biri that had blown the door. Not only blowing the door, but also knocking out several guards that had been outside it. Fearlessly, Biri walked into the room. He began scanning the room as he looked for the kids.

"Biri!" The bird heard its name shouted by both Mika and Akio. He looked out again and soon saw the two kids running right at him. Overjoyed, the bird rushed up to them and embraced them in a light feathery hug.

"You found us, Biri!" Mika cried out happily.

Biri let out a happy squawk and nodded. Though the kids did not know, Biri had a pretty sense of smell. Not only that, he was all too familiar with the two kids' scents. He had found them high above the rest of the scents below; thanks in part to Peterman using Bon Charis to fly above the commotion. Thus, he was the first of the Straw Hats to arrive.

"You guys have a huge pet!" Angelica shouted out amazedly.

Unfortunately, all this commotion had not gone unnoticed. As Disco came back to check, he was shocked to see all his products out and not in their shackles. He let out a shout, "What is going on her-" Then, without warning again, he fell into unconsciousness and foaming at the mouth.

"I think that's enough drama for now," the old man stated to the crowd.

Now, with no guards blocking them, the prisoners took their chance and escaped. The giant was soon feared next as well as the "bought" slaves. All the staff was now completely knocked out and placed in the same cell that their products had once occupied. Outside in the auditorium, the crowd was beginning to become restless and impatient. Not like those remaining cared very much. Of those staying, it was the kids, Biri, Keimi, and the old man who was raiding the office of its money.

"Do you think we should head back to the amusement park?" asked Akio to the others.

"Yeah!" Mika said excitedly. "Let's go on more rides!"

"I meant to find the crew!" shouted Akio disapprovingly.

Once he finished, the old man stepped out of the office. "I'm sure your crew is looking for you guys," he stated confidently. He then suggested, "Best to stay put until they find you guys here."

"You sure?" Keimi asked nervously. She then looked over towards the stage, the sounds of the impatient patrons rising.

"I don't think I want to stay here for any longer," she stated depressingly. The mermaid then began to curl up as she began to worry. "I wish Hatchin was here already."

The old man blinked in recognition. "Hatchin? Do you mean Hatchan?" he asked for clarification.

Keimi looked up at the man surprised. "Yes," she said.

Suddenly, the old man began to laugh. "Well, what a small world. I can't let friends of Hatchan walk around unprotected," he stated. "Allow me to be your guys' bodyguard a while."

"Really!" gasped Keimi with surprise.

Then, a black suit man entered the back room. Ordered by Saint Roswald to investigate what was keeping the auction on hold, the man did his duty and proceeded to the back. To his surprise, he found only the group of people not a part of the staff. Quickly, he pulled a gun on them and demanded answers on the lack of staff and slaves. As he was about to call in back up, the old man swiftly – in an instant – moved to knock the man out. The group was instantly amazed at the man's skill. The old man then suggested they leave immediately.

Unfortunately, the suited man was not the only one checking in.

"Commoner!" shouted the regal voice of Saint Roswald as he entered the backroom. He then demanded out, "Why is the auction not commencing fur-!"

Instantly, the man noticed there was not a single staff member nor Disco around. He then quickly saw the destruction of the door as well as the group currently leaving. "You there!" he shouted out with anger. He even pulled out a gun.

"How dare-" Like so many before him, he suddenly became unconscious. He thus fell to the floor, and his bubble helmet popped.

None of the group seem to notice this, except for the old man. He was cunningly smirking while making sure not to distract the others. Thus, he followed them out without drawing any more commotion to them.

"Mika!"

Suddenly, the group heard a shout from two familiar voices. Luffy and Nami descended from the sky on one of the flying fish and jumped off as soon as they were close to the ground. With a running start, Nami was first to reach the kids. She instantly engulfed Mika and Akio in a hug. She was so relieved they were okay that she even shed a few tears. Same went for Luffy, giving the two kids a proud and relieve rub on their heads. Of course, they were also happy to see that Keimi and Angelica were okay as well.

Soon, Hatchan and Papugg came next. Both happily relieved that Keimi was okay along with the children. So much so that Hatchan even forgot his disguise and hugged the mermaid with all six of his arms.

No long after, more of the Straw Hats began arriving. Most of them by flying fish, Sanji by Duval's floating bull, and Zoro from walking by sheer coincidence. They all came within the span of five or so minutes, and each showed their relief towards the kids' and mermaid's safety. They thus called to inform everyone else - Usopp, Robin, and Brook - that they had found the children and Keimi and that they should meet back up at Shakky's bar. Once done, Hatchan then introduced everyone to his coater friend; Silvers Rayleigh. The crew could not believe their luck in finding the man; a lousy situation, fortunately, became fortuitous circumstances. Now, finally having found their coater, it was time to return to the Thousand Sunny.

Unfortunately, there was an arising problem.

"What?!" shouted Chopper in shock. "The marines are surrounding the place?!"

Rayleigh chuckled fearlessly. "They must have heard about me turning myself in again," he stated casually.

"Why would you do that," asked Angelica.

Rayleigh replied lightheartedly, "Money to repay my debts."

A lot of the group looked at the man disbelievingly. What a convoluted way to pay back a money debt. Of course, Nami had to instantly remind the kids that this was not a right way to live. They didn't need much convincing.

"Anyway," Rayleigh continued. "Why don't you guys get out of here, I'll lead them off ya."

"Whoa, thanks, Old guy," Luffy stated gratefully.

Rayleigh smiled. "No problem, Straw Hat. It's the least I could do," he told him contently.

Thus, the man and the group went their separate ways. In a flash, Rayleigh had disappeared to most likely meet with his opponent face-on without fear. A testament to his prowess as an experienced fighter. Already, gunfire could be heard soon followed by explosions.

The explosions that Rayleigh was causing had the patrons around the auction house to start panicking and running. They knew not was what was going, but the knew they couldn't be caught doing illegal activity. Only a few stayed by out of curiously. The Kidd and Heart pirates remained by the auction house to watch from afar the battle they could not see. They wondered what had gotten the marines in such a frenzy. Then, they both caught sight of a group of pirates leaving, the Straw Hat Pirates.

Recognizing them, Kidd began smirking as he did not want to let this opportunity escape him. "Hey! Straw Hat!" he shouted out.

The shout grabbed Luffy's as well as everyone's attention back towards the front of the building. They slowed down as they gazed at who hollered at Luffy. There, they spotted Kidd and his crew. An excited grin plastered on Kidd's face. He looked itching to cause trouble.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy confused.

Luckily, Robin did know. "That is Eustass Kidd, the one with a higher bounty than you," she said informing the group.

"Didn't think I'd get to see you here!" Kidd shouted out eagerly. "I want to see if you're really worth that 300 million beli bounty."

Luffy quickly replied loudly, "Sorry! Maybe another time!"

Kidd and his entire crew were shocked by the casual response. None of them had ever heard a pirate, much less a captain, give such a polite answer.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kidd shouted furiously.

Behind them, Law and his crew had watched on curiously. The "Surgeon of Death" couldn't help but smirk at how lightly "Straw Hat" Luffy had replied to the "Captain." It was amusing. He would almost say it was impressive.

 **BANG!** Everyone everywhere stopped. That gunfire had sounded far too close to have come from the battle. They all turned to see that not far off was another of the Celestia Dragons; Saint Charlos. He had arrived late thanks to his poor choice in riding, but it had become fortitudinous in the end.

"Yes! Yes! I did it!" Saint Charlos declared with utter glee while dancing. "I shot and caught not only a fishman but also a mermaid!"

The Straw Hat crew looked back. They gasped in horror when they saw Hatchan on the ground with a fatal appearing gunshot to his back. Keimi, who he was carrying, was okay and right in front of the fishman, but she too was horrified.

"Hatchin!" cried Keimi fearfully.

Zoro growled as he recognized the attacker. "It's that guy," he angrily said. Already, he had his hand on his sword ready to attack.

Then, Nami cried out with horror, "Hatchi, no!" She then immediately rushed to the fishman's side.

Seeing the man as well, Luffy was anger as well. "Why you…!" he said as he was about to march up to the man.

Surprisingly, Hatchan stopped the man. He desperately began to tell his friend, "Don't do it, Straw Hat. You'll get into serious trouble."

"But Hatchi…!" Luffy said furiously.

Unfortunately, Saint Charlos would not stop shoving his privilege around. "Ooh, there's quite some good pickings from that group," he muttered to himself. After a moment of thinking, he then declared out.

"You, Woman!" Saint Charlos shouted then pointed to Nami, "You will be my new wife!"

"What?!" shouted Nami.

Immediately, Mika stepped in front of her mother. "No way!" she shouted back. "Mama is happily married to my daddy, stupid face!"

Despite how childish the insult had been, the egotistically Saint Charlos had found it as the highest insult. "Insolent commoner rat!" he shouted and pointed his gun towards her.

Before Saint Charlos could fire, a human body was already in front of him. It was Luffy, and he was now beyond angry. Without even realizing it, Luffy had on into Gear Second without having to start it up physically. He was that enraged with the man. It was one thing to harm his friend, but no amount was convincing, nor promise, would stop Luffy if it meant harm to his family. Thus, without remorse, Luffy smashed his fist straight through the bubble, popping it, and into the Celestial Dragon's face releasing both rage and righteousness all at once. The punch then sent the man flying backward and into the distance.

Unfortunately, Saint Shalulia had seen the whole thing. "Br… Brother!" she cried out in shock. Then, shock swiftly became anger as she declared out,

"You scum will pay for this!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the archipelago was receiving newspapers from the News Coo. Important news was making headlines that needed everyone's attention. It was the most shocking news ever, one that could spell potential doom for all. Maybe even the world. The headline read

 **"Fire Fist Ace Captured!"**

 ** _TO BE_**

 ** _CONTINUED..._**


	6. Part 1, Episode 5

**Auther's note: Here we go! As always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence on the battlefield. More than a hundred marines lied on the ground ultimately defeated. Many without even a single scratch on them and foaming at the mouth. On the other hand, many more naval soldiers did have injuries. Smoke and dust covered the field of grass covering mangrove roots. As some of the dust clouds settled, it revealed many more marines armed with the sword or the gun. They stood frozen still as all wore expressions of shock on their faces. In the center of the battle, Rayleigh stood utterly untouched and unfazed. He was making a bewildered smirk as he looked across from his spot. All the Marines were doing the same only with a completely different reaction.

They all had noticed the arrival of one of the World Nobles entering the battlefield. Saint Charlos now lay in a crater, bloodied and bruised around his face, lying unconscious before all to see. Nothing like this was possible.

And at this, Rayleigh chuckled amusedly. "Guess now we're in for a real fight," he said to himself eagerly.

* * *

 **Serious Issue!**

 **Chaos on the Archipelago**

* * *

Mariejois, the holy land. The capital of the World Government and the home of the Celestial Dragons themselves. Its location was on the Red Line, tens of thousands of feet above the Grand Line and the clouds. It seemed so removed from the rest of the world; yet, that was not that case entirely. A call went out, and a fuss sent the base of the World Government in a frenzy. That fuss reached all the way to the leader of the Marines, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He had been here on urgent business, and this news had made things even more stressed for him.

"That blasted punk," grumbled Sengoku angrily. "To think Garp's grandson would cause this much trouble for us at such a precarious time."

An officer within grand meeting room began reporting to his superior. "According to the report, while Straw Hat Pirates are the main instigators, there are also the Kidd Pirates and the Heart Pirates there as well. Five of them are rookies with bounties over 100 million."

Then, someone else spoke up. "But since it's a Celestial Dragon, we have no choice but to mobilize," said a man in a laidback tone.

"Admiral Kizaru," Sengoku spoke acknowledging the man.

"I'll go down, Fleet Admiral Sengoku, and I'll be as quick as a flash about it."

* * *

Back at the auction house, things had not gone too awry for the Straw Hat Pirates and their friends. While Saint Shalulia's threat had serious weight to it, none of them felt much concern for it. Everyone around them though was less so. The remaining patrons took off running and heading for cover from the battle to come. As for Kidd, Law, and their crews, they took their leave as well. Law even taking one of the World Noble's slaves with him in the ensuing chaos; Jean Bart, a former pirate captain. An act of selflessness that the man contributed to the righteous action made by Luffy. None of them paid much attention to Saint Shalulia as her commands and demands fell on deaf ears.

Once after the Straw Hat crew reached the Rosy Life Riders, they boarded the group's rides and began their travel back to Shakky's bar. To avoid being seen, they took the sea route to get to the grove. They were able to make it there in just a few minutes. Everyone went ashore, and the Rosy Life Riders left after promising again to come if they called. Despite their first misgivings with the group, the Straw Hat Pirates happily counted the group as their friends; somewhat reluctantly. The pirates then went inside the bar to tend to Hatchan's wounds as well as wait for Rayleigh's return. Biri remained outside, perching itself on top the roof of the bar to rest.

"Oh my," Shakuyaku said with surprise. "I didn't know you guys had these cute tykes with you."

Never one to shy away from a new person, that her family knew of, Mika approached the woman cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Mika!" she greeted.

"My name is Akio."

"Angelica's my name."

Shakuyaku smiled and petted the girl. "Wonderful to meet you all, Pirate Kids," she replied happily back.

Of course, being a woman of information, Shakuyaku desired to know why such a famous group had children and why they had been missing from action for two years. So, while the kids played, the Straw Hat adults explained the story of Mika's conception, her mystical growth, and the adventures they had since then. As well as Akio's introduction into the crew. Throughout, the woman was fascinated by everything, especially the romance between the captain and navigator. She found it cute. They also were asked about what had happened today, and they quickly explained today's situation as well.

"Well, after hearing all that, I'm definitely rooting for you, Luffy," Shakuyaku stated contently with a smile.

"You guys" - Shakuyaku continued saying while pointing to Luffy and Nami - "give me a nostalgic feel."

The couple stared at the woman confused. "Huh?" replied the two.

Then, the doors swung open. "I'm back," Rayleigh said cheerily.

Immediately, Shakuyaku greeted the man back casually, "Welcome home, Hun."

Rayleigh looked at the bar owner with surprise. "'Hun'?" He repeated confusedly. He then spoke jokingly, "When did you start acting so lovey-dovey, Wife?"

"When I met this cute young couple here," Shakuyaku playfully stated as she gestured to Luffy and Nami, who blushed immediately.

Chuckling, Rayleigh spoke lightheartedly, "Oh boy."

As the adults began their discussion, the kids were on the other side not paying much attention to it. They were having the kind of fun only children could experience. It didn't last long as there suddenly came a familiar ringing of a Transponder Snail sounding off. For the kids, it sounded very close. The sound came from Angelica as she showed a baby Transponder Snail on her person. It had a purple body with a black shell with a pink ribbon wrapped around sideways. Upon seeing it, Mika and Akio looked at the little creature with awe.

"I've never seen a Transponder Snail so small," stated Akio with amazement.

Angelica then explained to her friends, "Yeah, my dad got me one after I asked for one. It's a baby Transponder Snail. I guess he's finally ready to pick me up."

"Aw," Mika said disappointedly.

Then, Angelica picked up the dial making the snail stop making its noise. "Hello? Dad?" she asked hopefully.

 _"Hmm-mm, nope,"_ spoke the snail with the voice of a man with a cheery tone.

Surprisingly, Angelica frowned. "Oh," she said despondently, "it's you…"

Akio suddenly blinked in confusion. "That voice sounds familiar…" he stated unsurely.

 _"So, where are you now, little Miss?"_ asked the man concernedly. "You don't seem to be at the amusement park."

"I'm hanging with some new friends over on Grove 13 at some place called 'Shakky's Rip-Off Bar,'" replied Angelica.

There was a moment of silence before the man spoke again. _"Very well, just wait there, and I will pick you up,"_ he told her cheerily.

"Whatever," Angelica said apathetically, pouting slightly.

The snail then fell asleep, signaling that the line was close. Likewise, Angelica placed the dial atop the snail's shell and pocketed the snail.

"Man," Angelica said disappointedly, "I really don't wanna go."

Still contemplating, Akio was having a hard time remembering who the owner of the could be. "Where have I heard that voice," he questioned mostly to himself.

On the other hand, Mika was still marveling over the mini-snail, which soon gave her a thought. "I want a baby-thingy too!" she stated enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Akio said dumbly, immediately losing his train of thought.

Without warning, Mika got up and rushed over to the adults. The other two kids thus followed as they wondered what their friend would do. None of them realized the conversation the adults were having. Angelica remained behind to watch.

Rayleigh had revealed onto them his full name; Silvers Rayleigh, the infamous "Dark King" and the first mate under the King of the Pirates himself. His name was well-known among the group, except for Luffy. He then revealed onto them information not publicly known. That Roger had been afflicted by an incurable disease which inspired him to conquer the Grand Line and invite the doctor Crocus, whom half of the crew had met. How he eventually gave himself up willingly to the marines near the end of his life, and how the Marines reinterpreted the information to make themselves look good. Rayleigh had even told them about knowing Shanks, Luffy's role model, and Buggy, Luffy's enemy, as they were both pirate apprentices aboard their ship. He also added how the Roger Pirates silently disbanded beforehand. Rayleigh revealed all this with such a nostalgic smile, probably recalling those times fondly. It amazed the crew.

Then, breaking that astonishment, came the children.

"Mama! Daddy!" Mika shouted as she approached her parents excitedly.

Breaking out of her surprise, Nami responded to her daughter slightly lethargic. "Huh?" she said attentively.

Mika then blurted out innocently happy, "I wanna baby!"

Nearly all the adults choked in shock. Sanji even looked about to faint. Thankfully, Akio was there to explain what it was that Mika wanted precisely. The crew swiftly relaxed upon hearing.

Shakuyaku let out a chuckle from watching this. "Adorable," she commented out playfully. She then turned to Rayleigh with a sly smile.

"I want one, Hubby," she joked.

"Try an auction house, Wifey," responded Rayleigh back half-serious.

Soon after, Mika and Akio became officially introduced to Silvers Rayleigh. Akio instantly understood who the man was, but Mika knew absolutely nothing of the man. A quick explanation helped but the little girl didn't seem to care really.

"My daddy is gonna be King of the Pirates anyway, then Uncle Zoro will be the man first under the king," Mika stated enthusiastically with a smile.

While a little rude, not one of the adults could deny that this little girl certainly knew what she wanted to say. It even made both her father and Zoro grin proudly. Rayleigh himself chuckled in response as he admired the girl's faith in her crew and family. It was in that moment that Rayleigh had recalled what had happened earlier at the auction house.

"So, what do you guys know about 'Haki,'" Rayleigh spoke out curiously.

The crew fell silent instantly. All of the Straw Hats was shocked to hear the word despite it not being the first time hearing it. Thus, they immediately asked how Rayleigh knew about it, and he replied that he was both knowledgeable in and a master of Haki. He went on to explain it more clearly after hearing what the group knew, which was very little and rudimentary.

First, he told them about Observation Haki, which allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. Then followed with Armaments Haki, which included an actual demonstration. As he explained, his whole arm became coated in a black sheen the glistened lightly in the light. The Straw Hat Pirates were utterly amazed by this display. Rayleigh thus explained this form of Haki allows the user to use their spirit to create an invisible armor around themselves, and that it was highly effective on Devil Fruit users. He then demonstrated by giving Luffy a poke first with his regular hand and then his Haki-coated one. Luffy responded with a painful gasp which surprised the others. It reminded many of them of how Garp could hurt Luffy the few times they had met the vice admiral.

Rayleigh then explained further that these two were the essential components of Haki usage and that there was a third rarer form; Conqueror's Haki. This unique form is only born from one in a several million people which allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It was fascinating for the crew, and it helped to explain a few things that they had noticed about their crewmates. Like how Mika seemed to almost instantly know where her parents, and how Luffy knocked out Duval's bull without seemingly having done anything.

"Rayleigh," Nami spoke out seriously. As Mika sat with her, she held onto the girl tightly almost worried for her. She then finally asked out, "We've heard about another kind of Haki. Do you know anything about 'Sovereign's Haki'?"

For the first time, Rayleigh showed an expression of grave concern. He asked firstly immediately, "Where did you hear that?"

Nami answered, "From a pirate named Shiki."

Rayleigh let out a sigh. He almost seemed to do so tiredly. Then, as he became surprisingly solemn, the old pirate began to explain, "Roger knew something about it. He had said it to be a 'once in a generation' ability that manifests in times of significant change. And that it could depower Devil Fruit users near completely."

"We've seen it," Nami stated seriously. Them, with the man's attention on her, she gave gesturing glance downward.

Instantly, Rayleigh put two-and-two together. "Straw Hat Pirates, Shakky, Hatchan, Keimi, and Papugg" he began saying sternly, "do not let anyone else know about this ability, especially not anyone from the marines."

"Eh?!" said the undersea dwellers with shock.

Shakky replied calmly, "It's that serious, huh."

Usopp asked nervously, "Do they know about it too?"

"I'm not sure," Rayleigh admitted. He then continued sternly, "But if they were to learn that someone had that ability, I am sure they would do just about anything to acquire that kind of power."

Everyone let Rayleigh's words sink in. The adults had already known that Mika's power was something to keep secret but to hear it from someone as distinguished as the "Dark King" brought it to a whole another level. Even Akio, who knew enough, felt it as serious. As for Mika herself, she only understood that this "power" that the adults were talking sounded both cool and scary at the same time. Little did she know that she had this very power, something the adults wanted to keep secret from her for as long as possible. To allow her the freedom to be who she wanted to be.

Breaking the silence, Zoro had come up with a thought. "So, can someone be trained to use Haki?" he asked.

Rayleigh smiled happily. "With the right teacher," he stated optimistically vague.

That brought some sense of relief and comfort for the group. With such a serious conversation, Robin had nearly forgotten her question about the "True History," but Usopp had ignored entirely his question about if the One Piece was on Raftel. Thus, Robin asked her inquiry, but the response was one that seemed both disappointing but hopeful. That though the Roger Pirates did know about it, the conclusion they had come to may be different from what she discovers. It sounded like a challenge, and one Robin was willing to accept it.

Then, they moved to the "coating" business. Rayleigh offered his services for free as thanks for what they did for Hatchan. It would take a minimum of three days, and he would be moving the ship around he was a wanted man. Thus, Rayleigh gave the crew pieces of his Vivre Card, a unique piece of paper made from something of a person capable of tacking them. He also reminded the group of the severe trouble they were in; they had attacked a Celestia Dragon, which meant a marine admiral should already be on the island. At his suggestion, the Straw Hat Pirates decided to leave Shakuyaku's bar and spread out through the archipelago; except the children.

"What?" Mika said disbelievingly.

Nami firmly stated, "It won't be safe for a while, and the Sunny is gonna be with Rayleigh."

"Why not ask Hatchan and Keimi about Fishman Island for us," Robin suggested keenly. "Gather intel so we can go to all the best places."

Not surprisingly, Mika liked that idea. "Mmm," she hummed and nodded happily.

The Straw Hat adults and Rayleigh said their goodbyes to the kids and friends and took their leave. The two then went their separate ways; Rayleigh is heading towards Grove 41 and the Straw Hats towards anywhere else. While journeying, many of them kept saying goodbye even as they got farther and farther away. Biri was also included, who was currently sleeping. Of course, Mika kept saying goodbye back. Eventually, the adults were gone.

"Let's go inside," Shakuyaku said to kids. "I'll make some drinks."

Akio stated incredulously, "We're kids."

Shakuyaku chuckled amusedly. "I have fruit juice too," she stated smartly.

"Oh," Akio said embarrassedly.

The kids then followed Shakuyaku inside.

* * *

At the same time, the island was becoming alive with chaos and fighting. Just like Rayleigh had figured, a marine admiral had indeed come. Admiral Kizaru, real name Borsalino, had arrived and already sent all pirates and criminals on the island on the run. While is primary job was to arrest the Straw Hat Pirates, he was currently in a situation looking for his subordinate, a man named Sentomaru. Not only looking for the man, but he also showed off his power. The Glint-Glint Fruit, a logia-type fruit with the power of light making the admiral a "light man." He was also able to become light which made it impossible to defeat him. Worst, his attacks were like light speed and nearly unstoppable.

Borsalino was not the only showing off his power. Across the island, as the marines and others attacked, many of the Supernovas were too. The gluttonous Bonney showed to be able to miss with the ages of people. The gentlemanly Bege barely lifted a finger as his "living fortress" body produced the exact amount of firepower that overwhelmed his enemies.

Meanwhile, also across the island, these super rookies were dealing with a similar yet numerous enemy. Appearing like the warlord Bartholomew Kuma, many rookies together had to deal with a new weapon from the marines; the cyborg-enhanced Pacifista. Kidd's and Law's crews had to deal with one just after leaving the auction house. Despite Kidd's magnetic ability and Law's power to cut and switch things without harm, both struggled with their crews to take one down. Much later, another had appeared attacking Urouge and Hawkins, the former becoming unusually bigger and stronger and the latter with a unique voodoo theme and scarecrow them. It was only with the intervention of Drake, with an even more unique and rare "ancient Zoan-type" power to transform into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, that they were able to defeat the cyborg. Then, Borsalino appeared and overwhelmed them all. Even when Apoo joined in with his one-man, body musical instrument, sound-based powers, they all utterly hopeless to even scratch. They were only spared from their fate when Borsalino was finally able to contact Sentomaru. He was then off in a flash of light to head for his location.

* * *

It had been half an hour since the kids came to stay at Shakuyaku's bar. They hadn't been able to do much and had quickly become bored with their current setting. Though earlier enthralled by the stories of Fishman Island from Hatchan, Keimi, and Pappug individually, their short attention spans had made them lose interest quickly. Ever the teaser, Shakuyaku has suggested some chores for them to do. Instantly, Mika counter-suggested they play with Biri outside. They both agreed and swiftly went out. Shakuyaku chuckled with amusement before continuing her cleaning up. After a while, she noticed that Angelica came walking back in; alone. The woman immediately became suspicious.

"Where's Monkey's kids?" Shakuyaku asked.

Angelica replied, "They went flying on their bird to catch up with their crew."

"What?!" shouted Hatchan, Keimi, and Pappug in shock.

Shakuyaku only blinked with surprise. She hadn't counted on them being able to escape so quickly or easily from her. Already, she felt a twist in her stomach. She sensed immediately that this would not turn out as the Straw Hat kids would expect it too.

"Hatchan," Shakuyaku said calmly in a serious tone. "I need to step out for a bit, watch the bar for me."

The octopus Fishman nodded. "You got it, Shakky," he said willingly.

Immediately after, Shakuyaku took off into a sprint. Keimi, Pappug, and Angelica watched curiously and astonished as the woman jumped the entire staircase and landed smoothly. The group marveled at the feat and skill. They weren't the only ones to see; someone was approaching the hill.

"Well now, that was impressive," spoke the newcomer.

Shakuyaku stood up unconcerned though surprised. "You're Laffitte," she replied.

The dapperly dressed man made a faint gasp of faux surprise. "Oh, you've heard of me," he responded.

"From today's newspaper," responded Shakuyaku curtly. "Your captain's made quite the headline."

Then, from the bar, Angelica came out. She immediately spoke out disgruntled, "About time you got here, you weirdo."

Laffitte then looked up towards the bar and smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Little Miss," he replied politely.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, Biri carried the two Straw Hat cabin kids pass giant tree trunks and floating bubbles. As the bird soared below the branches and leaves, Mika was searching all around while riding. On the other hand, Akio was looking grumpy and dissatisfied. Something he would soon make clear to Mika.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Akio stated annoyedly.

Mika looked back at the boy incredulously. "I don't want to stay at the bar all day, I wanna explore some more with everyone," she stated back stubbornly.

Akio then retorted, "But remember what the adults said, we're all in really big trouble right now."

"Whatever," Mika said uninterestedly.

"Mika!" Akio shouted urgently.

"Besides," Mika said smiling, then patting the side of Biri's head. "We have Biri now to help us out."

She then asked the bird encouragingly, "Right, Biri?" The bird responded with a decisive chirp. Mika grinned that she then showed to her friend, attempting to ease his worries.

"See?"

Despite this, Akio still felt that this was not a good idea. While he was okay with disobeying every now and again, he felt this time was not one of those times. He had a weird feeling in his gut about this time, but he kept this feeling to himself. Hoping he was worrying over nothing as usual.

"Now!" Mika said energetically. She then began her search again as she spoke aloud, "Let's find my fam—"

Without warning, a beam of intensified light shot by the group. The laser missing by mere inches from hitting Biri. It went by so fast, they only just noticed once after it had passed. Then, from the direction the laser beam went, an explosion forced them down abruptly. Biri hurdled downwards with the kids hanging on tightly. Fortunately, the bird had enough control in his descent that as they neared the ground, he was able to crash land properly while protecting the kids. While Biri had taken the brunt of the crash landing, the kids were not injured. Their clothes slight singed from the explosion but okay. As they recovered, all three wondered what had happened.

Akio was freaking out and shouted, "What was that?!"

"I don't know?!" Mika shouted back confused.

Then, the two heard a battle nearby. Shouts of attacks, hollers of boasting and encouragement, and the explosions of attacks connecting with something. All three of them instantly knew that it was their crew making those noises. They only wondered now was who they were fighting and if it had been the one to shoot at them.

Like a question metaphysically answered, the group soon saw another of those light beams fire. This time away from them. It struck one of the trees far off in the distance, but it had allowed the group to pinpoint where the fight was happening. Thus, when the group stood up, they all went in a direction.

Unfortunately, different directions.

"Mika!" shouted Akio desperately.

Without hesitation, Mika had charged forward. Biri is swiftly accompanying her as it was his duty to look after the small human. Around a tree, they ran and flew respectively. A hill – a root covered in grass and dirt – stood before them now. Mika quickly climbed the mound like a monkey with Biri flying ahead to land at the top. Once she reached the top, she remained at crawling stance and looked out onto the field. She gasped in shock at the sight.

There, many feet away on a renewed battlefield (it had been one previously thanks to an ambush attempt earlier), the entire adult Straw Hat crew was facing off against a single person.

One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Bartholomew Kuma.

Or is it him?

 ** _TO BE_**

 ** _CONTINUED…_**


	7. Part 1, Episode 6

**Auther's note: As always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Desperate Situation  
Mika's Most Dangerous One Yet!**

* * *

"Swallow Bond En Avant!"

From high above, Brook descended from the trees with his sword out. As he neared his opponent, he launched out his strike at the shoulder of his opponent. A large man supposedly one of the Warlords of the Sea, Bartholomew Kuma. That is, his appearance looked very much like the man the Straw Hats had met. And yet, Brook's sword did not pierce the man's shoulder through much to his shock but enough to keep him standing. Brook could not understand it at all.

"How in the world?!" the skeleton shouted in confusion.

Kuma then looked up, utterly unfazed by the strike. He then opened his mouth full. A strange beeping noise began, and light began forming within his mouth.

While Brook began to panic, another acted to save him. "Special Attack!" shouted Usopp aiming and pulling back on his Kabuto slingshot. He then released the attack that flew, split into four, and hit the large man all at once in for different places.

"Atlas Comet!"

Thanks to those four powerful explosions, Brook was able to dislodge his sword and escape. It had also helped stop whatever was going on within Kuma's mouth. As one had exploded inside the man's mouth, it seems to produce an effect that caused more damage than the other three. Something many of the others had noticed. Neither Brook or Usopp saw, however, as they had instantly made a fast retreat.

Brook shouted to Usopp, "That was so scary! Thank you so much!"

"N-No problem!" Usopp shouted back quickly.

Looking back, Chopper noticed something about their attacker. "What's happening with him?!"

Franky, fortunately, had an answer. He explained out loudly, "Whoever this Kuma is, he is a cyborg. I saw one of Usopp's shots go into his mouth and it exploded inside. I bet it caused some super damage inside."

"At least we're doing some damage," Sanji commented with some optimism.

Soon, the cyborg began moving again. As he lifted his head, the Kuma had taken notice of movement to his left. It was the "Cat-Burglar" Nami, and she was hurrying around him with her weapon in hand. Perceiving a threat, the Kuma opened his mouth up again. The same beeping noise started as a light began to form within the man's broad mouth.

Seeing this, Luffy became horrified. "Nami!" he shouted out desperately.

Nami looked back, and immediately spotted the cyborg aiming. "Oh no!" she exclaimed out fearfully.

Quickly, Robin acted by crossing her arms in concentration. "Ochenta Fleurs, Cuatro Mano!" she called out.

On the Kuma, many arms and hands of Robin began to sprout on his shoulders. These many appendages then began to form and mold together. They created four large size versions of Robin's arms and hands. Then, by her mental command, these large appendages clasped their hands together.

"Shock!" commanded Robin determinedly.

Together, the big sprouted arms smashed their fists atop Kuma's head. Their strength combined closed the man's mouth entirely while he was still charging. The arms then disappeared in a burst of pink petals as Kuma's head erupted in an explosion.

"Yeah!" cheered out Usopp, Chopper, and Brook.

Though they were too focused on their opponent, another shout echoed out in victorious cheer. "Yahoo!" Back on the hill, Mika had been watching the fight and cheering her family on for some time now. She was proudly grinning as she had watched them evade and attack believing they had the upper hand. As she was about to cheer her family again, as also an attempt to get their attention, she was suddenly pulled back down behind the hill.

"Are you nuts?!" shouted Akio disapprovingly.

Mika began to huff up. "What's the big deal, they're winning," she stated confidently.

"But did you see what that guy could do!" Akio shouted desperately. "He could shoot lasers, and he took all those attacks and is still standing!"

"So? He's tough," Mika stated offhandedly.

"He's dangerous!"

Biri immediately made a chirp and nodded his head profusely. Like the human boy, he too recognized that his opponent was a dangerous one; very dangerous.

Before Mika could retort, a flash of electrical light shined from behind them. Curious, all through popped their heads over the hill to see what was going on. They could see that Nami was now dashing back towards the others – Luffy, specifically – and the large man stuttering and twitching erratically. Electricity was surging all over his body with each twitch and compulsion.

Connecting the two, Mika immediately frown. "Thanks a lot, Akio," she said mad. "I miss Momma doing something cool."

Now, before Akio could retort, Kuma began firing wildly around the area. Quickly, Biri pulled the kids back down behind the hill to avoid potentially getting hit. While the bird covered them with his body, the kids have their hands covering their heads. Both look very scared as laser beams and explosions occur all around them. Would it ever stop?

"Diable Jambe…" Then, they heard Sanji's voice soon followed by an explosion of fire. "Flambage Shot!"

The lasers and explosions stopped.

No sooner after Sanji, Zoro too exclaimed out, his voice full of the intent to kill. "Demonic Aura, Nine-sword style, Asura!" The sound of slicing – nine times – could be heard after. "Demon Nine Slash!"

"Gear Third!" And finally, last to speak was Luffy. He shouted further as he readied his attack, "Gum-Gum…!"

"Giant…!"

" ** **Rifle!**** " Soon after the roar, the ground shook violently for the kids and Biri. Ultimately making them all fall over as a result.

The kids and Biri eventually recovered moments after the vibration was over. As the underground of this entire archipelago was composed of tree roots held together by grass, stone, and dirt, the quake had nearly disrupted much of the ground in the area. Nothing was majorly out of place, and no crevices had appeared. Once the shaking had settled after some minutes, Mika and then Akio sat up quickly. As Biri recovered, both kids silently and swiftly climbed up the hill again to see what had happened in battle. They again poked their heads over the top of the mound with baited anticipation and some nervous. What they saw quelled both as the large man now laid in a crater completely immobile. All around, they saw their crew sitting the area looking both relieved and content with their victory. A feeling that Mika and Akio shared along with them.

"See!" Mika stated obnoxiously to Akio. "I knew they would win! There's nothing dangerous that my family can't beat."

Akio looked at the girl dumbfounded. "Did you not see the lasers exploding stuff up?!" he stated rhetorically.

"Who cares," Mika said uninterestedly.

The young girl then stood up at her spot. She threw her fists into the air and proudly declared as loudly as possible, "They won-!"

"You've really done it this time!"

A new voice echoed through the area, interrupting Mika's exclamation. This voice had blocked any attention Mika would receive from her family as they instead began to look up. From the trees above, one large figure and one medium-large figure dropped down and landed next to the fallen cyborg. The landing had been such a shock that it knocked Mika backward down the hill while Akio withstood thanks to being low. Biri had quickly caught the tumbling girl just before she hit the base of the mound. The poor girl was nearly nauseous from the tumble.

"Mika!" Akio exclaimed before sliding down the incline.

In moments, the little girl recovered from her dizziness. "What happened?" she asked immediately.

Akio replied hesitantly, "I think new enemies appeared."

"What?!"

Shocked, Mika hurriedly crawled back up the hill like scampering monkey. As she climbed, several laser-produced explosions went off making her slip and slide. While hindered, her determination allowed her not to give up and continue her ascent. She reached the top, stood up, and looked out at the field. To her shock again, she could barely see a thing. A thick cloud of smoke now covered the area. She could not see anyone.

"Where are they?" she said worriedly.

In that moment of worry, like many times before, Mika's eyes turned a scarlet red as her Observation Haki activated. She now began to sense the area around, and after immediately finding her parents she soon also began to sense the whereabouts of the rest of her family. It was a new sensation for her, but a welcomed one. From what she could tell, her family had split into three groups of three. Her parents and Chopper were in one group. Zoro, Usopp, and Brook are together. And finally, Sanji, Robin, and Franky stayed close. All three groups were going in different directions; however, two of the groups had ceased moving. Her Observation Haki responded to her yearning for what was occurring and began revealing the others within the smokescreen. She now sensed two other people by the two groups not moving. One was the sumo-looking man (Sentomaru) blocking her parents, and the other was the twin (Pacifista PX-1) of the man her family had fought and defeated before now stopping Sanji and his group. While it her vision of both was not proficient enough to see everything, she could tell both groups were fighting and that neither would stand much a chance against their opponents.

To Mika, this looked utterly unfair. "That's not fair," she whispered with a tinge of despair.

Having climbed up after her, Akio placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Quick, Mika, we gotta—"

Mika then shouted in anger, "That's not fair—!"

Another laser-made explosion occurred off in the third direction, and a cry of fear echoed out "Zoro!" Mika, as well as her Observation Haki, and Akio focused in that direction despite the smokescreen beginning to settle. In that direction, both kids saw with Mika also sensing her three family members. She immediately noticed that with Zoro that his "light" slowly beginning to fade. Similarly, they also noticed that someone new was now standing before them; a man in a navy jacket and yellow suit who stood taller than even her Uncle Brook. From the shouts from Robin, he was a marine admiral by the name of Kizaru. The kids watched with stunned expressions as the man proceeded to raised his leg, and it begins to glow like one of the lasers from before aimed at Zoro. Retaliating, Brook and Usopp attempted to attack the man, but nothing the did seem to affect the man despite being at point-blank. Robin had even tried to intervene by moving Zoro's immobile body by her Hana-Hana power but was stopped instantly by the man flashing next to the swordsman and halting his movement. It looked like Zoro was doomed.

"Uncle Zoro/Zoro!" shouted both kids desperately.

Then, Mika sensed a new presence. It appeared in a flash, and right in front of the man Kizaru. At the same time, a light beam shot off to the side and exploded on the tree. Mika had instantly recognized who it was, Akio realized soon after.

"It's Rayleigh!" they shouted together joyfully.

After a few moments, and exchanges between pirate and marine, Luffy began giving out orders. "Everybody run away and look after yourselves!" he shouted desperately.

He also added without shame, "Right now, we can't beat these guys!"

Mika looked over at her father shocked. She had never heard her father say such a thing beforehand. Wasn't he the strongest person here, she thought confused.

"Mika!" Akio said as he took her hand. "We gotta go now!"

Unfortunately, Mika would not move. She gazed out into the battlefield with a stunned expression. Her Observation Haki was still active, and she could even see her family heading off in three different directions to escape; yet, she couldn't believe it.

Akio now shouted worriedly, "Mika!" He tried pulling her again, but she would not budge.

While Mika barely paid attention to Akio, she more than focused on everything in front of her; specifically, her family's enemies. She saw that Rayleigh was handling Kizaru well, but the sumo-man and the twin were far from distracted. When Mika saw the twin go after Zoro and his group, Mika immediately snapped out of her stupor. She realized then that she had to do something.

"Biri!" Mika called out to Akio's shock.

She looked down to see the bird had recovered and was listening intently. Mika thus gave out an order as she pointed outwards, "Attack that big guy!"

Bravely, Biri let out a determined chirp. He quickly took to the air and, after seeing where Mika was pointing to, took off after the massive human. Fastly approaching his target, Biri lit up with electricity. He flew close and discharged his voltage upon the man. It had a resounding effect as the big human ceased his chase of the group and fell to the ground. Biri then lets out a victorious chirp as he flew over his crewmates.

"Biri?!" exclaimed Usopp and Brook.

All the Straw Hats took notice of Biri's arrival, even Luffy despite being in mid-battle with Sentomaru. Their battle was momentarily on pause as Sentomaru stared out in shock at the sight.

"What?!" he shouted.

Sentomaru then turned to his opponent, now seething with anger. "What did you do, Straw Hat. What is that bird?"

Luffy, now grinning, replied proudly, "That's our official pet."

That response made Sentomaru growl. Without hesitation, he attacked the man again with the determination to defeat the three-hundred million bounty man.

At the same time, Rayleigh and Borsalino too had stopped fighting briefly to marvel at the sight. While the marine admiral had a general expression of surprise by the act, Rayleigh was watching on more critically. As he gazed at the bird in flight, he noticed something was missing from him.

"Rayleigh! Those kids are trouble!" That's what his wife, Shakuyaku, had told him. Without delay, he found the kids and raced over here as fast as he could. While not seeing the kids immediately, he had noticed the Straw Hat crew in a pinch and decided to help them as well.

So now, he extended out his Observation Haki to find them. It was a short search as he located them just behind a mound nearby which made him feel at ease. They would be safe there as long as they didn't attract any attention. So, he continued to keep Kizaru away from the Straw Hat pirates.

"Luffy!" By Luffy's battle, Nami and Chopper rushed in back-up their captain. It was unfortunate though that, earlier on, Chopper had already used up his first Rumble Ball to attack the now-identified Pacifista. Fortunately, the situation was not so dire that he needed to resort to that form. With their help, it was now three on one, but their inclusion in the fight did not seem to change much. Their opponent had a tough defense to break through.

Not only this but the Pacifista PX-1 was recovering from his electrical shock. While he was still unable to move, he did not have to move much. He opened his mouth, charged his photon energy, and released it in a beam towards Zoro's group. It did not hit any of them, but it strikes the ground in front of them and exploded. The resulting explosion knocked the two crewmates, as Zoro was being carried by Usopp, backward toward the Pacifista. The man began to move, and he approached the group with his hand out and ready to fire again.

Acting fast, Biri flew back around to attack again. He began to charge with electricity and prepared to strike at the enemy human. Unfortunately, he did not expect in his approach that the man would then aim his mouth laser at him. Biri quickly stopped himself and fell even faster to the ground as the laser was fired out. On the ground, the bird soon noticed the cyborg's hand laser aimed towards him. This time his reaction was slow, and he and all the others behind him got hit by the explosion produced by the laser. All the Straw Hats had taken severe damage from burns.

Mika witness this and gasped. "No!" Mika cried out.

"Mika!" Akio shouted as he tried pulling Mika back down behind the hill. He tried convincing her again, "We need to go, now!"

Like the last time, Mika did not budge. She still kept her gaze out on the field watching as nothing she or her family did seem to stop the attackers. There had to be something more she could do, but she didn't know what to do.

Then, as if on request, that something came to be; in the form of another Kuma. In fact, it was the real Bartholomew Kuma. For some reason, the actual Warlord had appeared on the battle. His appearance only confused Mika and Akio since this was now the third man to bear the same look to arrive so suddenly. His presence instantly stopped the cyborg from acting further, which both kids were relieved. They did not expect what was to come next.

Kuma made a slapping motion.

In an instant, Zoro disappeared without a trace.

Mika had watched this and was shocked. She no longer could see her uncle. As her Observation Haki was still activated, Mika could also not see his "light." She froze with fear. By her subconscious will and dread, her Observation Haki looked out farther than before; to encompass the entire island. The entire island she looked, but her uncle's "light" was nowhere to be sensed. She was utterly terrified.

As if he were vocalizing the girl's fear, Akio spoke out in despair, "No…" He lost his grip on the hill, and he slid down it unintentionally.

By the group, Biri took off flying. He had been frightened by both the man and act, and he took his leave to fly high into the trees.

Unmoving, Mika watched as the man that took her uncle away continued further his action. He did the same thing to his twin – or perhaps triplet now – as he tried to attack the others in Zoro's group. It was a short-lived victory as he then used the same technique on Brook. Like before, Mika could not find Brook. Tears began to forms. Sanji had attempted to stop Kuma, but the man was able to make Usopp disappear next. Again, Mika could not sense this uncle on the island either. One by one, those tears began to fall. Sanji was next to go, and Mika felt the same lack of presence. Mika was now openly shedding tears that flowed down like soft rain. Without knowledge or proper understanding, it was like her family was dying one by one. It was utterly horrifying.

Then, there came a pause. Kuma had appeared between Rayleigh and Borsalino stopping their fight. It would seem he had something to say to the old pirate.

Sadness became anger and frustration for Mika who wanted all this to stop. She couldn't muster up the voice to do so and would need something else. That was when she noticed something down at the base of the hill facing the battlefield. While many of these items had been scattered about thanks to a previous battle and then dispersed due to this one, one or two of these objects had remained and were entirely usable for her.

Mika remembered well what the item was and what it meant. Her Uncle Usopp had explained it to them, _"_ _ _You shouldn't use one of these, guys. The moment you raise one up, it means someone has to die, and it could very much be you! So just stick to my Ginga Pachiko, okay?"__

And her response, once so innocent, _"_ _ _But we're pirates too, right?"__

Remembering that was enough to make Mika move again. She began heading down the hill into battle. But not before acquiring the object she needed at the base of the mound.

Once Kuma had said what he needed to Rayleigh, he continued his previous action. In a flash, he had appeared in front of Franky and Robin. Neither two could do much to stop him as, first Franky then Robin, disappeared from sight. This left Luffy's group remaining. In desperation, Luffy activated his Second Gear technique and went to attack Kuma. Thanks to the man's Paw-Paw Fruit abilities, which allowed the man to block and deflect any attack, it did nothing to stop him. He then vanished from Luffy's sight only to reappear before Nami and Heavy Point Chopper. He aimed for Chopper first, and the poor reindeer-gorilla disappeared attempting to protect Nami. He had at least bought time for Luffy to catch up and defend Nami from Kuma.

"Don't… Touch Her!" Luffy roared furiously.

Kuma expression did not change, but he took notice of the attachment. Regardless, he swiftly disappeared from in front of Luffy to now reappear behind Nami. Neither one had yet to notice his presence, and he proceeded to do the task he set out to do.

As he was about to hit the orange-haired woman; suddenly, something stopped him.

 ** **BANG!****

The whole area went quiet; even the battle between Rayleigh and Borsalino ceased action to take notice of the gunfire. For once, Rayleigh looked fearful when he caught sight of who fired. Sentomaru had his brow raised in confusion at the shooter. Kuma had ceased his attempt and turned to see who had tried to shoot him, which had been a fruitless effort thanks to his cyborg enhancements. Luffy saw the shooter from around Kuma and was horrified. In regarding her husband's expression, Nami quickly turned to see who it was that made him so dismayed. She looked through Kuma's legs and became instantly horrified like Luffy.

"MIKA!" Luffy and Nami shouted.

Rayleigh frowned with frustration. "Dammit…" he said under his breath.

Indeed, Mika was now the one facing Kuma with the pistol she had found aimed at the man. She was shaking with both fear and adrenaline, and her expression was a mix of anger, determination, and despair while tears still fell flowingly.

"S-S-Stop!" Mika shouted with a stutter yet desperately.

"Get out of here!" shouted her parents urgently.

Again, Kuma took notice of the interaction. It wasn't hard for him to piece them together. He then muttered lowly, "So, Little Girl, if you could go anywhere in world…"

"Go away!" Mika shouted quickly, shaking despite attempting to be threatening.

Kuma took a step forward.

Surprise caught Mika, and she stepped back out of fright. She lowered her pistol a little but quickly moved it back up, now aiming for his face. It was an easy shot, but she hesitated to shoot immediately. Fear was still prevalent within her, but with each step Kuma took, and her backward, her fear became panic.

Panicking, Nami took off in a mad sprint.

Luffy swiftly vanished, thanks in part to the effects of Gear Second.

Kuma began to stick his hand out towards the girl.

Mika instantly started freaking out and began to pull the trigger.

Kuma paused for a moment to block an incoming attack from Luffy.

Once close enough, Nami lunged at her daughter.

 ** **BANG!**** The pistol fired.

Nami engulfed her daughter in her arms; as intense pain seared through her entire body. She continued to embrace Mika, which made the girl drop the pistol.

Finally, Kuma made his move. With a single slapping motion, both girls vanished together. It was not long after that Luffy too would disappear from the island.

Meanwhile, running as fast as he could, Akio was heading back to Shakuyaku's bar. Tears were falling from his tightly closed eyes with his fists clenched as well. His expression showed frustration and sadness. Worst of all, he felt utterly disappointed in himself. There was nothing he could have done; and yet, he hated the fact entirely.

At the same time, Biri sat in trees looking down sad at the scene. The bird had failed his friends, and he too felt immense disappointment with himself. He then took off to fly after the boy, now his only crewmate left. What they would do next, he did not know.

The deed finished, and the Straw Hat Pirates had been wiped out.

Or so the marines believed.

 **TO BE  
CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, last note.**

 **This is the last for a while. I don't know when I'll write more out, but expect more at some point eventually.**

 **What happened to the Straw Hats? Where did Kuma send Nami and Mika? Are they okay? Will Akio be okay? What is in store for everyone as the shadow of war looms over their heads. Find out, next time in...**

 **ONE PIECE**

 **DESTINY**

 **"Season 1, Part 2: Amazon Lily"**

 **...**

 **Wait...**


	8. Part 2, Episode 1

**Author's note: Yo! Welcome back! How's tricks?**

 **Happy One Piece Day everyone! In honor of celebrating both the 2nd year of this day and 22 years of One Piece, I'll be releasing Part 2 for this story throughout the week.**

 **So, as always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

In the late afternoon light, all across the Sabaody Archipelago, the Marines were rounding up the pirates they managed to capture. Most of them were just nobodies with bounties under fifty-million beli. Not one of the Supernova, rookie pirates having bounties at or over one-hundred million, had been caught in the chaos, and all of them quickly vanished without a trace. There was only one pirate group though on the soldiers' minds.

"Did you hear? Warlord Kuma defeated that upstart Straw Hat and his entire crew."

"I heard he wiped them off the face of the Earth."

In the late afternoon light, all across the Sabaody Archipelago, the Marines were rounding up the pirates they managed to capture. Most of them were just nobodies with bounties under fifty-million beli. Not one of the Supernova, rookie pirates having bounties at or over one-hundred million, had been caught in the chaos, and all of them quickly vanished without a trace. There was only one pirate group though on the soldiers' minds.

"Did you hear? Warlord Kuma defeated that upstart Straw Hat and his entire crew."

"I heard he wiped them off the face of the Earth."

Rumors like this spread through the lower-ranked soldiers like wildfire. None knew the exact truth of what had happened only that their superior, Admiral Kizaru, had relayed the information that the Straw Hat Pirates were dealt with soundly. It was easy to begin rumors with so little information, especially ones that made the whole Navy appear superior. It would work well for the event that would transpire next; one that would shake the world asunder.

Little did they expect the damage it could cause to someone so young.

A sudden and metallic sound startled the two marines on patrol. They both stopped and immediately went to check to see if it was a pirate. Their guns held out to be ready for such an eventuality. The two men began to walk down the alley slowly. The soldiers of justice were not even halfway in when a cat scurried out in the opposite direction. While frightened at first, the men soon after laughed off the scare and returned to their patrol.

Neither noticed a boy with brown hair peeking out from around the trash can. Though he was relieved that the men were gone, he did not smile but frowned dolorously. He immediately sat down next to the trash can and began to curl up against the wall.

To be left entirely alone in his misery.

But, not knowing that above him, the boy had someone – a big bird – watching over him.

* * *

 **Akio and Biri**

 **Alone Together**

* * *

On Grove 13, Silvers Rayleigh walked into Shakky's Rip-off Bar. The greying man appeared entirely frustrated as he sat at the counter. Just as he did, Shakuyaku placed down an extra-sized bottle of alcohol by his spot. The man smiled for a moment before taking the bottle and chugging it down without hesitation.

"Any luck finding the boy?" Shakuyaku asked glumly.

Rayleigh set the bottle down, now nearly half gone. "No," he replied.

"It's been three days now," Shakuyaku stated disappointedly. "Hatchin and the Rosy Life Riders haven't spotted him either."

"He must be used to living on his own," Rayleigh concluded. "He's probably keeping as low a profile as a kid could have."

Shakuyaku silently agreed. She then pulled out a cigarette and lit it to help settle her worry. After one puff, she asked, "I'm surprised he didn't come back here…"

"The boy is probably feeling confused and frustrated right now," Rayleigh guessed hypothetically. "He probably doesn't want to return to face the facts."

"The Straw Hats are gone," Shakuyaku answered calmly. "And he's all alone on this island."

After a moment of silence, Rayleigh stood back up. He began heading out the door when his wife casually asked him what he was going to do. The man's answer, "I'll keep looking."

The woman smiled and watched as the man walked out of her building. She then eyed the bottle which her husband had surprisingly left behind. It made her laugh softly. "Looks like he's getting serious…"

* * *

The incident days ago had done much to rattle the citizens of Sabaody Archipelago. The arrival of a navy admiral and the multiple copies of Warlord Bartholomew Kuma was a sight to behold. It was all the more impressing when the group of pirate rookies known collectively as the "Supernovas" fought many of them and, somehow, escaped with their lives.

Of course, except the Straw Hat Pirates: supposedly.

One such vendor was grateful for it. "And I'm glad those meddlesome punks, the Straw Bags or whatever, got what was coming to them. Saw one of them yesterday, some doofus wearing a hat acting like a dumb kid. He…"

The vendor then noticed little hands snatching up his fruit. "Hey!" he shouted angrily.

Immediately, the child took off running with his goods. The vendor attempted to chase after the boy but lost him in the crowd. The kid, with his shirt full of fruit, ran between the adults without drawing attention from any of them. He soon ran down an empty alleyway where the kid could finally relax. After sitting down, the boy then grabs one of the fruits he took and begins eating.

The boy speaks between bites, "That'll…teach that guy…to dis…Captain Luffy."

Of course, the young boy was Akio, and he now appeared rough looking. His clothes were already ripped and dirtied, his sandals gone, and his appearance was bruised and scratched. Even more concerning, the boy's attitude certainly seems to have regressed. He was also frowning as he ate the delicious fruit he stolen moments earlier. The child looked less like the boy he had become and returned to being the boy he had been before meeting Mika and the Straw Hat Pirates. Perhaps, even worst now.

The boy soon finished his meal, throwing the leftovers off to the side haphazardly. He then stood up and walked further down the alley. After peering out of the narrow passage, Akio scurried off across the pathway to enter another alleyway. Akio walked only halfway through when he stopped by some trash cans. He slipped in between the metal containers quickly, and then, slid down an opening made by a high-rising but small mangrove root.

Akio had now entered an entirely new world compared to that of Sabaody above him. Where he was now was underneath the grass, buildings, and people above. It is a world of massive roots from the mangroves covered in darkness with only a few spots of sunlight managing to shine through. Each interconnected with vines and branching roots that made pathways over the ocean water below. Here, no adult could ever reach without tearing up the foundation above. This place was Akio's realm now, and he named it appropriately.

"Welcome to Sabaody Dark," Akio said aloud in amusement.

From where he stood, Akio slid down the root and landed onto another leading straight ahead. This one was much thicker, and the boy could casually walk upon it with little worry. The boy fearlessly ventured forward through this dark world, never once looking down below to see the even darker ocean beneath. To avoid such, he tried to think of what he was going to do today. Unfortunately, this only led to other thoughts.

 _"Wow!"_ spoke within his mind, the voice of Mika with amazement. It was almost like she was there with him at this moment. _"This is so cool, Akio! Let's explore it!"  
_

"But Mika, it's dange…" Akio stopped himself when he remembered that his friend was not here with him. He mentally berated himself for trying to play it safe when it was just him.

Mika was gone. The Straw Hat Pirates no more. And he was all alone.

Growing angry, Akio began to shake his head, attempting to shake the thoughts away literally. It took only a moment, and the boy was soon on his way to his next destination: without thinking about his lost friends.

The wayward boy soon left the root and began to climb up the trunk of a mangrove tree. After climbing around it, he slid down to another tree root and followed it. Akio would continue this track for a while before finally stopping, due to smelling something.

"Mmm," hummed the boy hungrily before looking up, seeing an opening above nearby.

It took a few minutes, but Akio soon reaches the breach, popping his head up in another alleyway. He had no idea where he had arrived at, and looking around yielded no clue for him either. He, nevertheless, exited Sabaody Dark to follow the scent. It was coming clearly from the building behind him, which he found out was a restaurant.

Akio grinned; it was time now to employ some deception.

The cabin boy of the Straw Hat Pirates soon spotted his target: a family with three children. Not only were they a big family, but the kids were behaving rowdily. As they entered the establishment, Akio slipped in along with them.

A man inside then spoke as she looked at Akio and the family, "Are they all with you?"

"Yes," the other man, the father, said assuredly.

The young pirate began to grin. He had felt that the father would not bother checking. _'Dads are the worst,'_ he thought distastefully.

 _"Come on, Akio!"_ spoke now Luffy within Akio's mind. An image of the man accompanied it this time with him and Akio together. The captain pointed forward, flashing the boy a grin, as he told him, _"I bet there's something fun in this jungle."_

The memory immediately made Akio stop from following the family further inside. He now stood ashamed that he thought his previous thought and looked up towards the family. Despite having not checked his family earlier, the father was still treating his children with much love as any child could have from a parent. The mother too was showing the same affection.

Now, a soft laugh resonated within Akio's mind; it belonged to Nami. Another memory showed the woman crouching in front of him and wiping his face with a soft cloth, covered in mud. _"Thanks for playing with Mika, Akio,"_ the woman said gratefully before speaking playfully, _"but try not to get her in such a mess next time."  
_

As the memory finished, Akio no longer felt hungry. He soon left just as the maître d′ began to question if he was a part of that family. The boy immediately ran out of the restaurant and across the grass road. He ran into an alley before he finally stopped. Tears were beginning to fall, and the boy started clutching his head as he began recalling his crewmates.

 _"Akio!"_ Luffy, cheerfully.

 _"Come on, Kid,"_ Zoro, nonchalantly.

 _"Akio,"_ Nami, happily.

 _"Akio!"_ Usopp and Chopper, excitedly.

 _"Kid,"_ Sanji, coolly.

 _"Akio,"_ Robin, kindly.

 _"Ow! Lil' Bro!"_ Franky, energetically.

 _"Akio,"_ Brook, cheerily.

 _"Come on, Akio!"_ Mika, eagerly.

Unable to handle the wave of memories and emotion, Akio leaned back against the wall nearby and slid to the ground. The boy could not handle all this raw emotion; and worst, it all made him feel like he failed them. "I'm sorry," Akio whispered over and over again.

As Akio wallowed in his depression and sadness, a shadow loomed over the boy. He noticed it immediately and quickly attempted to hide his emotions. After immediately wiping away his tears, Akio was going to yell at that person for disturbing him. He did not care who it was; it was not as if it was any of their concern.

Finally, Akio looked up, about to shout, but stopped. "B… Biri?" he said surprised.

In front of the boy was none other than the only pet of the Straw Hat Pirates, Biri. The big bird stood before the boy at first looking concerned but immediately became happy when the human acknowledged him. He began squawking with joy and also started producing sparks from how exuberant he was to be so to the point that the bird even went to hug the boy.

Akio, of course, began to freak out. "Biri!" he shouted quickly before ducking down to avoid the embrace.

Unfortunately, Biri did not stop his display of affection nor his static discharge. Akio told the bird to stop, but the bird's emotions were immense. This lead to a small chase as the boy desperately attempted to avoid physical contact while Biri still wanted to hug him. Back and forth across the street, they ran until both finally exhausted themselves into stopping.

In doing so, Biri was no longer accidentally discharging, which allowed Akio to drop his defense finally. The boy immediately hugged the bird, much to his surprise. Akio then told his friend openly, as a few tears fell with relief, "I'm so glad you're still here."

Biri cooed softly and happily hugged the boy back.

Unfortunately, the tender moment would not last long.

"Well, ain't that sweet," spoke a patronizing male voice.

Both Biri and Akio looked in the same direction. Before them is a single man outfitted like safari guide with an abundance of animal decorations adorning him. Strapped on his back is a large barrel rifle, almost comically so. The cabin boy quickly separated from the pet bird, feeling embarrassed by the previous action. The Straw Hat Pirates' pet, however, became instantly defensive against the man. Biri even produced a small spark to threaten.

The safari man stepped forward slightly, completely unafraid. "Sorry to ruin your 'boy and his dog' moment there, but I'll be taking that bird now if you please."

"What?" said Akio, confused. "Why?"

"Well, for the bounty of course," said the man before pulling out a piece of paper. He then unrolled and revealed unto the boy a surprising revelation.

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

"LIGHTNING" BIRI

1,000,000 –

STRAW HAT PIRATES' PET

"That beasty there is part of a dangerous pirate group, you don't want to get mixed up with those lot."

Akio did not know what to say, but the poster was very much real. It even had Biri's picture, showing the bird valiantly flying while producing an electrical shock. The boy initially thought it cool, since it was like Biri was officially part of the crew. It was also shocking as now they were at the mercy of a bounty hunter: a professional, no doubt. Akio did not want the man to take Biri, but he could not muster the courage to either fight or even dissuade him.

Then, before the man got to close, Biri stepped in front of Akio. The action surprised both humans. The bird growled at the man and began producing sparks to look threatening. Again, Akio was surprised, but the man looked barely fazed by the intimidation.

"Easy there," the man said as his hand slowly went to his weapon. "Don't think I don't know a Grand Hurricane chick when I see one."

Hearing the man, Akio finally began to speak; though, it was more like a shout. "Biri! You gotta get out of here!" he pleaded.

Biri did not respond to the boy. The moment the man came to close, he let out a screech and charged at him to attack.

Quickly, the bounty hunter pulled his gun off his back. He immediately fired his oversized weapon. A medium-size ball exited the barrel and then burst into a net that entirely engulfed the bird. It soon coiled around the frantic bird as it tried to escape, but the trap only ensnared him further. The bird became utterly entangled soon after.

The bounty hunter grinned and snapped his fingers. "Pay dirt!" he declared victoriously.

Stunned, Akio now felt fear overcome him. He could only watch as his friend was about to be taken away from him: just like his crew. That fear soon became frustration, which led the way to another emotion: anger.

The bounty hunter walked up to his catch and crouched down beside it. He let out a whistle before speaking, "Ain't you a beaut. Can't wait to add your feathers to my-"

"AAH!"

A war cry interrupted the bounty hunter, and he looked up to see who was doing so. It a split second, he saw a small fist collide into his eye. "Ah!" screamed the man as he fell back. He covered his right eye as he began to shout, "What the hell?!"

"Get away from Biri!" Akio shouted, now standing protectively in front of the bird.

Now angry, the man stood back up. "Look brat," he began saying with an even tone.

"Shut up!" shouted Akio more determinedly. "I won't let you hurt my crewmate!"

The boy's resistance infuriated the man. "Fine, you little ankle-biter. If you want to do this the hard way…"

Akio remained where he stood as the man began to approach. The bounty hunter returned his gun onto his back; he did not need it for the moment. Despite this, the boy was still unsure of what he was going to do. He was going up against an adult, and he was still only a kid. Akio's mind raced with ideas, most of them impossible. These ideas only got worst as the man came closer to him. The child was beginning to panic. The adult was soon looming over the boy, furious and out of patience.

"Now, boy…" spoke the man as he began stretching his hand out towards at the boy.

Out of time and options, Akio went with his instinct. He swiftly kicked the man, squarely in his "family jewels."

The bounty hunter had not expected the attack and paid the ultimate price for it. An unbearable pain overcame his senses and stood frozen by it. Akio stared in amazement that his instinctual action worked. The boy stepped away, and the man fell over as all body functions stopped due to the pain. Seizing the opportunity, Akio quickly worked to free Biri from the net.

Then, there came a laugh. "Haha! Good strike, Kid." Akio looked up from his task and gasped when he saw who it was talking to him.

"Mr. Silvers?"

Across from the two Straw Hat pirates, Rayleigh stood by leaning against a building casually. He was proudly smirking as he began to approach the boy and bird. "I've been looking for you two all over Sabaody," he told the boy.

Once he reached the two, the "Dark King" swiftly cut the net; so fast that Akio could not even see it happen. Biri immediately broke free from the constraints, squawking out loudly in triumph. Akio then hugged the bird, utterly happy that the bird was free. Rayleigh, on the other hand, was checking over the man, making sure he stayed down. Once done, he turned back to the two Straw Hat pirates with a smirk.

"Let's get out of here," the old man told the two. "There are some important things you need to know."

At first, Akio felt a little hesitant to return to the bar, but Rayleigh quickly affirmed that neither he nor Shakuyaku was angry with him. Along the way, the old pirate asked how the boy how he got around so elusively. Akio explained to him about the underground, which Rayleigh mentally kicked himself for not realizing that sooner. Together, the group made it through the Groves before finally reaching the destination at Grove 13.

Upon entering the establishment together, Hatchan and the Rosy Life Riders greeted the boy and bird immediately with relief and cheer. They were all happy to see the two were well. Shakuyaku was also very nice to them, once after she gave the two of them a stern talking. Once finished, however, she contently gave the two of them a hug. So now, as everyone settled down around night, Rayleigh was able to reveal that "important thing" to Akio.

"They're alive?!" Akio shouted with disbelief.

Rayleigh nodded. "Kuma's power just launched them away. They'll probably be dropping onto other islands today."

Akio began to become hopeful. "Does that mean we can find them?" he asked.

Unfortunately, the 'Dark King' shook his head. "Unfortunately, Kuma didn't have time to state anything. And I doubt he'll be able to anytime soon."

Not wanting the mood to be sour, Hatchan attempted to keep everyone positive. "Hey, but that means Straw Hat, Nami, Little Nami, and the rest of those guys are all alive still! That's good, right?"

The boy smiled. "Yeah!"

Shakuyaku spoke, "If they're smart, or perhaps determined, they'll all find a way to travel back here. So just sit still a for a while, Tyke."

The Straw Hat cabin boy nodded in agreement, happily so. It was a great relief for him, knowing his crew and surrogate family would eventually return. He would wait for however long it took for them to get back. Meanwhile, Akio was glad at least that he had good company to keep him entertained.

Then, as everyone settled, Akio quickly noticed something. It was a newspaper on the counter, left there by Shakuyaku. What caught his attention, however, was a picture on the front page. He stretched over and pulled the paper closer to have a better look at the image, but what he saw shocked him.

"Ace?!"

 _TO BE_

 _CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **FUN FACTS:**

 _This is Akio's first solo episode! Yay!_

 _Biri is now officially recognized as the "Straw Hat Pirates' Pet," and even got a pretty good bounty I wonder how Chopper will take all this..._

 _Speaking of Biri, CONTINUITY! Looks like someone's been reading the Grand Dex, the return of the infamous "Grand Hurricane Bird" title. Could the Marines know that?_

 _The bounty hunter in this is kinda modeled one part Crocodile Hunter and one part Elmer Fudd. Really just a rando... His name shall now be Rando_


	9. Part 2, Episode 2

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

Earlier that Same Day…

In a jungle on an island, something strange was about to arrive. Through the dense canopy, a paw-shaped projectile made a perfect-to-shape hole through the leaves and branches. It protected the ones inside as it descended rapidly to the ground. When it impacted the earth, it left the same shape paw print and cushioned the landing for the two people inside. During so, it had made a loud boom that alerted everything around. The plants shook lightly, birds flew off in a frantic panic, and the animals ran away to avoid any danger. When all began to settle, the surrounding area of the crater was silent. There was nothing around to disturb the two people – one woman and one girl – from their unconscious rest.

Then, from the brush came rustling. It came from a single direction but had multiple sources, all heading the same way. Soon, the grass around the edge of the clearing began to move. Covered by the shadow of the canopy, a small human poked their head through. One after the other, several more started to peep into the little barren spot to view what appeared here. When they began to notice what lied within the crater, they all – numbering nine in total – began approaching cautiously. Each one of the little beings is holding out a spear except two who held bows with arrows drawn. The closest of the group neared the crater, and they looked into it as safely as possible. Now in the light, the person was revealed to be a little girl with light fuchsia hair. As she now clearly saw what was in the crater, she let out a gasp.

"Get Sensei! Quick!"

* * *

 **Mika and Nami on the Isle of Women,**

 **Amazon Lily**

* * *

A sound of a gong awoke Nami from her sleep. She did not act hastily as she quickly deduced some things off about where she lied. The first thing she came to notice was that she was on a bed. It was a lovely bed but suspicious as she did not recall going to bed; especially not a small one. From there, she remained still and began to listen to her surroundings to learn more. There was some chirping from some birds, none of which sounded like Biri's own or sounded like seagulls. There also lacked the sounds of the ocean, both of which meant she was on land. Finally, she heard a light but repetitive tapping nearby. She recognized it as someone writing, something she had done many times and was near her. Carefully, she began to open her eye closest to the noise to get a glimpse of who it was near her. Just a sliver of an opening and she saw the person nearby.

While a bit blurry, Nami could see that the person is a woman. To her surprise, the woman was wearing a pretty skimpy outfit in her opinion; she was wearing a white bikini set. While barely making it out, Nami also saw that the woman was wearing a white nurse's hat on her blonde, shoulder-length hair. It was by Nami's understanding then that this woman was a nurse, but that alone did not answer her overall question.

Where was she?

Seeing that there was no immediate danger – she hoped – Nami decided that she would move and reveal that she was awake to the woman. Before doing so, however, her stomach grumbled and ached with severe pain. She instantly shot up and clutched her belly.

"Dear Oda!" Nami shouted in pain.

That immediate action then caused a sudden sharp pain to erupt from her left shoulder. Nami went to grab her shoulder; yet, the pain in her stomach did not stop either. Her whole body was in agony, and she did not know how to handle or which to start.

Luckily, the woman seemed to know what to do. "Here," she quickly offered a plate full of food, "eat this."

Without hesitation, Nami did as told. She began to scarf down the food with as much enthusiasm as Luffy would in any given situation. For the moment, she did not care; she only wanted to relieve herself of the pain in her stomach. The food soon reached her belly, and the discomfort began to recede. She started slowing down at this point and took less and less food as well. In no time, she felt a lot better, but the pain in her shoulder was still hurting her.

Again, the woman was ready for this. "Allow me," she told Nami.

The woman now tended to Nami's shoulder, assuring her that she was a nurse. As she did, Nami took a look at her shoulder and was shocked to see a sizable wound. The nurse quickly acted as she began to apply a salve to the injury. It stung slightly, but relief soon came, and Nami felt at ease.

After fixing and securing the injury, the two women began to converse.

"My name is Horehound," the nurse said, introducing herself. "I work here at the school attending to the girls in class whenever they get injured."

"I'm Nami," the Straw Hat navigator greeted.

It was then that she noticed her outfit. "What happened to my clothes?!" she expressed with confusion and shock. Her attire was utterly different from her normal wear; she now had on orange and black-striped clothing that was like a bikini if only in style. Judging by the pattern on her outfit, it may have been animal skin. It looked cute.

"Well," Horehound began explaining, "the class found you and a little girl unconscious out in the jungle in a crater. When they brought you to me, your clothes were all tattered. Yours especially was very bloody. So…"

While Horehound continued speaking, Nami remained silent. A frown formed on her face as she recalled how exactly she got into this predicament. It was all too much really; the arrival of the Kumas and the Marine Admiral, it was outrageous. When Rayleigh arrived, she thought they would be okay; however, the unfortunate timing of the REAL Kuma and his ability to make each of her crewmates disappear had been utterly devastating. Then, Mika entered the fight; with an actual gun in her hand. That had been more horrifying than any of the previously listed events. She then had attempted to stop the girl from firing the weapon and making herself a target. It did not work.

In hindsight, Nami had realized, it may have been reckless on her part. The proof was on her shoulder.

"…I think your sister may have eaten the Forget-Me Mushroom, as she is unable to remember much of…"

At a specific word, Nami was brought back to reality. "Huh?" she said, confused. "My sister?"

Nurse Horehound gasped with surprise. "Oh no, did you eat the Forget-Me Mushroom too?"

"Uh," Nami said unintelligibly, completely confused.

"Oh dear," said the nurse worriedly.

By Horehound's recommendation, the two women left the nurse's office and went to find the class, which was where she sent Nami's "sister" when she awoke. From how she reacted, Horehound was able to better prepare for when Nami would awaken. In taking Nami to her "sister," she hoped that seeing each other may stir the memories that they had "forgotten." Little did she know that Nami was pretending along with her assumption. As she figured, it would be easier to gather information about where she and her "sister" had landed.

After a few moments of searching, they eventually went outside. Here, Nami was able to see her surroundings. She was surprised to find herself surrounded by rock; in fact, the whole village looked to be encircled by stone. And at the top, there was a fortress wall built. On the walls, she could see many Chinese-styled buildings built into them. These buildings matched those that she could see coming from the ground. It was all impressive, but none were more so than the palace that drew all attention to it. It was styled the same way as the other buildings, and located towards the back center of this circular canyon.

But unfortunately, Nami still had no idea where she and Mika had landed.

"Ah, there they are," Horehound points out happily.

Nami immediately looked to where the nurse pointed. Just some ways away, she could see another adult woman – this one with short pink hair with two ponytails – standing in front of a small class of girls about Mika's age. Of course, among them, she instantly found her "sister" Mika as she was sitting at the front of the class. She was dressed much like the other girls; very modestly but still wearing animal skin clothing. Hers was a red-orange with black stripes. Nami also noticed the intrigue expression her daughter was making while looking at the woman. Nami figured that the woman must be the teacher, and teaching something interesting if she had her daughter's attention.

That is until Nami saw her daughter's eyes glow a soft red. Being her first time seeing it, Nami failed to understand what was happening. It was when she saw Mika look directly at her that she began to understand what exactly it was occurring with her daughter. She recalled what Rayleigh had said about one form of Haki.

 _"Observation Haki allows one to sense the presence of others…"_

"Mama!" Mika shouted before rushing to Nami.

Despite the onlookers, Nami could not help but embrace the girl. She was utterly happy to know Mika was truly okay. If it were not for their current situation, she could keep hugging her daughter and never let her go. Unfortunately, she had an act to keep up.

While both Monkey D. girls had their moment, neither had yet to realize the attention they were getting from everyone around them. The class, the teacher, and Horehound were both in awe as well as confused by the event. A sweet moment it had been, but both women had caught on something that Mika had said.

"Mama?" they both repeated befuddled.

Once finished, Nami loosened her embrace on the girl and looked to the women. "You miss heard, she said 'Na-mi,'" she told the two quickly.

Horehound immediately gasped with realization. "Oh! Silly me," she said carefreely.

The teacher did not seem as convinced but seem to let it slide. "Okay."

Of course, Mika was confused by this statement. "But Ma-" Before she could finish, her mother quickly placed her hand gently over her mouth.

"Shh," Nami whispered before giving her daughter a wink. "Play along, for now, sweetie."

Though failing to understand wholly, Mika nevertheless grinned and nodded. Whatever secret she and her mother were keeping, that she did not know herself, she would continue. It felt exciting for her to be able to be a part of something her mother may be planning.

Then, Mika noticed her mother's shoulder. "What happened to your shoulder?" she asked plainly.

Nami instantly lied. "Must have happened when we landed," she told her 'sister.' Mika believed it immediately and without doubt, and that's how Nami wanted to keep it.

And from there, the two Straw Hat pirates began to acquire the necessary information that Nami desperately needed. While Horehound left to clean up in her office, Nami instead joined the class outside.

"I'm Ms. Goldenrod," spoke the teacher welcomingly before gesturing to the girls, "and this is my class."

Then, one of the girls – the one with fuchsia-colored hair – stood up. "I'm Hollyhock," she introduced before looking very smug.

"And I'm going to be the next Empress of Amazon Lily because I'll be way stronger than Ms. Boa Hancock!"

Instantly, Nami took a mental note. _'Amazon Lily?'_ She had heard the name before; it was the name of the legendary 'Island of Women' that many men – Sanji especially – desired. She figured this must be that island with how she had yet to see a single male, young or old, visit.

Then, she remembered another vital piece of information. _'Wait? Boa Hancock? As in, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?!'_ she panicky thought.

"My," spoke Goldenrod teasingly, "looks like someone here is feeling pretty confident."

"But remember, you won't even be close to our beautiful Empress until you learn to hone your Haki properly. Got it, Holly?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Hollyhock said determinedly.

 _'By how they talk, she seems nice enough,'_ Nami thought with caution. After all, the other two Warlords she and her crew had met were anything but friendly.

Goldenrod then spoke, "Alright, class, let's get back to Haki!"

Forgetting her worries, Nami was immediately intrigued. "Were you teaching them Haki?" she asked the teacher.

Mika decided to answer, being very excitedly. "Yeah, Big Sis!" she said with great emphasis on the title.

"It's really cool! Like, you can break stuff really good like rocks."

"Really?" Nami said with mock surprise, having already known the concept of Haki.

Goldenrod then spoke, "Yep, it's the class' first day of Haki training today."

She then spoke while pointing to Mika. "And your little sister there is already showing some strong ability with Observation Haki," the pink-haired woman then grinned proudly, "if I do say so myself."

Mika gasped with surprise, separating from Nami in the process. "I do?" she asked excitedly.

"You noticed?" Nami asked interestedly.

"Well, who wouldn't with how she spotted you without a moment's notice," Goldenrod stated cheerfully.

Then, looking jealous, Hollyhock began to speak. "Yeah, well, much good Observation Haki does if she can't beat anyone," she said distastefully.

Instantly, Nami gave the girl an unimpressed expression. She could already tell what type of girl Hollyhock was; stuck-up and annoying. The girl did not even hold a candle to her daughter.

"At least I can use Haki," Mika retorted back smugly.

All the girls let out coo with intrigue. While not direct, a challenge formed between the two girls. One that Hollyhock gladly accepted.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!"

Hollyhock then raised her right arm. The girl closed her eyes, and she scrunched her face as she began to concentrate. Everyone watched for in a moment the little girl's entire fist had a black sheen start covering it. All the kids, even Mika, gawked at the sight. Goldenrod looked impressed while Nami was studying the technique. Then, after concentrating enough, Hollyhock sent her fist to the ground.

Only for her Haki to immediately disappear before her fist hit the ground.

"OW!" Hollyhock screamed out in pain.

The class and Mika began to laugh. Both adults were attempting to be more modest while trying not to laugh themselves. Nami looked especially prideful while smirking. Soon, Goldenrod had everyone calm down.

"That was a good display of Armament Haki, Holly. You even were able to perform the Hardening technique, a pretty advanced skill, but you shouldn't try to push yourself. Work on the basics first."

As she held her sore hand, Hollyhock tearfully nodded. "Mmm."

"And don't get overconfident too, Ms. Mika," Goldenrod said suddenly before looking at the girl.

"Huh?" said Mika, confused.

"While you can use Observation Haki, you are far from controlling it like a master," the teacher stated matter-of-factly.

Goldenrod then addressed the rest of the class. "That goes for the rest of you too! You're only just starting to learn, so don't think you've made it to the top just yet."

"Yes, Sensei!" uttered the class together.

The class soon after resumed its curriculum. Mika continued to participate while Nami sat on the patio nearby to both observe and secretly ponder of hers and Mika's situation. Goldenrod demonstrated the basics of Armament Haki control as well as displaying the natural form, or invisible, of it. Soon, the girls began to practice themselves in pairs of three. Much to Nami's surprise, Mika joined up with Hollyhock along with another girl with bright yellow hair and a pretty hefty physique. Seeing how they were interacting before and now, Nami assumed that Mika had developed a friendly rivalry with the cocky yet ambitious girl in the time she was sleep. Her daughter was also demonstrating some friendliness with the other girl too. It amazed Nami that her daughter could make fast friends out of someone she seem to dislike at first and someone entirely new.

 _'She's just like her father,'_ Nami thought proudly.

Then, it came time for practice. As Goldenrod had said that battle – even a mock one – would help develop their Haki, so the girls began practicing punches. Nami was not comfortable with the thought of her daughter fighting, but self-defense is a necessary skill to learn for the high seas. And at least they were only hitting into each other's hand. She had to note, to her amusement, that Mika was punching the same way her father does for his Pistol technique. If only she had a camera snail.

As the girls practiced, Goldenrod took a moment to come over to Nami. "Your little sister is pretty amazing, Nami. Not many Kuja are born with such innate talent in Observation Haki."

Nami beamed proudly. "Yeah," she said, "my little sister has been since she was born."

Goldenrod became curious and asked further. "Oh, has she been sleepwalking or running to you when she feels lost or scared."

"Yeah," Nami replied, surprised.

That answer made the teacher happy. "I thought so. It happens a lot with girls with strong Haki. They'll unconsciously begin to use it during times when they're afraid or lost their guardian."

The orange-haired woman was surprised to hear such a fact. In hindsight, it made a lot of sense. There had been many times when Mika seemed to end up in her and Luffy's bed, without them realizing it, or she would find them no matter where they went. It sounded pretty nice to know that her daughter would know how to return to her parent.

Meanwhile, while neither women were looking, Mika and her friends continued practicing, and it was Mika's turn. She readied her punch, winding up similarly to how her father would do, before launching it forward. It, unfortunately, missed the yellow-haired girl's hand, and without a block, it continued forward until it hit the girl in her eye. Mika's punch also sent the girl falling back a couple of feet as well. Both Mika and Hollyhock gawked at the action.

"Whoops," Mika said utterly dumbfounded.

And yet, the yellow-haired girl quickly sat up. Already, her eye was blackened. "I'm alright!" she shouted out cheerfully.

Nami too had gawked. "Is she okay?" she asked.

Goldenrod let out a sigh. "Yes," the teacher said, "this happens to Susan way too often."

Still, Mika approaches the girl. She then held out her hand. "I'm sorry, Suzy," she said apologetically.

Susan only grinned before taking Mika's hand. "It happens all the time, literally," she told her friend. Once she was back up, the yellow-haired girl gave a compliment back.

"You're pretty strong, Mika! No one has ever knocked me back before except Teacher."

Hollyhock then chimed in arrogantly. "Even I, the next Empress, have to use some of my brain power to get Susan to fall."

Mika was pretty amazed by these compliments as she looked at her fist. "Woah...!"

"Come on, Susan," Goldenrod spoke while waving the girl to her. "We better get Horehound to check you, just in case."

Once Susan bid her friends farewell, she went with Goldenrod inside the building. Before so, Goldenrod had suspended training and then also asked if Nami could watch over her class. Nami happily agreed as this was the opportune moment for her and Mika. She would begin to question the girls as soon as the adult left.

The teacher had left with her student in tow, all the girls sans Mika rushed up to Nami without hesitation or fear. Nami was nearly caught off guard – frightened even – how sudden the girls came rushing to her. Before giving her a moment, they began to bombard with their questions. A lot of them were asking about what it was like to have forgotten yourself. Few deviated from this line of thought, but it happened occasionally.

"Ms. Nami," asked a girl, inquisitively. She then pointed at the woman, "Where's your snake?"

Nami blinked, utterly confused. "My what?"

The girl then pointed next to Nami. "Like what Ms. Goldenrod has, all Kuja have one," she stated.

Again, Nami blinked. _'I guess they call themselves 'Kuja' then.'  
_

Now curious, Nami turned to look in the direction girl was pointing. She was soon face-to-face with what precisely the girl had pointed out. It was a snake with yellow scales wearing a black beret and scarf. While Nami stared at the snake, the snake seems to greet her with a cheerful hiss.

Then, the moment passed. "AAAH! A Snake!" screamed Nami in fright. She then immediately backed away from the slithering creature to the opposite side of the patio.

The snake looked utterly bewildered by the reaction.

All the girls were equally as perplexed by this reaction. They had never heard of a Kuja afraid of snakes. When they turned to Mika, thinking she may act the same, they were more-or-less surprised to see their classmate amazed by the creature. Still, that kind of reaction was weird too.

Running outside, Goldenrod returned with a knife in hand. "Who screamed? What's happening?" she asked quickly.

The Kuja girls explained that it was only Nami who screamed and that it was at her snake, Whitney, that frightened her. While relieved, Goldenrod thought that it was strange for someone of the Kuja tribe to be afraid of snakes. She was going to place it on the amnesia, but then she began thinking.

"She didn't have a snake with her," Goldenrod remembered with certainty.

Nami immediately gulped nervously. She worried that she might have blown hers, and therefore Mika's, cover. Who knows what they may do to them if they learned they were outsiders. She would need to speak carefully.

But, before she could speak, a low boom echoed throughout the valley. This sound brought everyone's attention towards the opposite side, where a plume of smoke began to rise. No sooner after, Goldenrod activated her Observation Haki, shown by her pupils glowing a dim red. It took a moment, but she soon had an idea of what was going on, which made her surprised.

No sooner after the sound came, Horehound and Susan (her black-eye in full view) came running out of the building. Around her waist, Horehound had a blue snake wearing a white beret with a red cross on it wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Both females looked worried.

"What's going on?" Horehound asked quickly.

Facing the nurse, Goldenrod explained outright. "There's an intruder on the island!"

All the Kuja gasped. The girls immediately began to worry and panic a little as they wondered what or who the intruder could be. No sooner, Goldenrod and Horehound started to direct the girls inside. Their priority was to protect the girls should anything happen. And since she was more concerned with safety, Goldenrod forgot her thoughts about Nami and requested that she and her "sister" come inside.

Seemingly having been saved by luck, Nami accepted while also displaying a false worry. She began to follow them until she noticed that her daughter was not among the kids. The orange-haired woman quickly looked around and soon found Mika standing out in the open. She was looking in the direction that the noise originated.

"Come on, Mika," Nami told the girl as she grabbed her hand. "We need to—"

"Mama…"

Nami freaked when she heard Mika. She looked around to make sure no one had heard her, hoping to keep their cover. Thankfully, everyone was more focused on going inside. Neither the adults nor the kids had listened to her daughter.

Still, Nami wondered why Mika spoke like that. She looked at her daughter and then towards her eyes. To her surprise, Nami saw that Mika's Observation Haki had been activated again. But she was right here next to her, so she did not understand why Mika would subconsciously enable it.

 _'Unless…'_

"Mama," Mika repeated before facing her mother directly. She began grinning, brimming with joy and happiness. And without hesitation, she blurted out.

"It's Daddy! He's here!"

 _TO BE_  
 _CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **FUN FACTS:**

 _Lots of new characters here! All of them are named after a flower, like all Kuja in canon. Each one's personality is based on those._

 _Horehound - Health - also slightly based_ on _Nurse Joy from Pokemon._

 _Goldenrod - actually, this one is heavily Pokemon based with Whitney being her reference._

 _Hollyhock - arrogance, as she is full of self-confidence and a funny cue to Hancock's name_

 _(Black-Eyed) Susan - justice, she's very responsible, despite the many black eyes_


	10. Part 2, Episode 3

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rescue Daddy!**

 **The Hunt for Luffy Begins!**

* * *

Sometime later, a group of three Kuja found the man, now covered in mushrooms and indiscernible. They were the blonde-haired Marguerite, the stoic and heavy-set Sweet Pea, and the tall Aphelandra. Together, the group decided to help the man, who they believed actually to be a woman. While aiding his recovery within their village, even bathing him, someone among the crowd of Kuja, the wise Elder Nyon, immediately recognized what their guest truly is: a man. Of course, as she reminded the others, men are forbidden on Amazon Lily, and any found would face death from their arrows. But since they did save his life, they only decided to lock him up.

Luffy would eventually awake and found himself within the Kuja's jail cell. After a bit of a learning experience for the women, he was bare naked after all, Luffy accidentally antagonized the warriors who were instantly prepared to kill him. Luffy would escape, breaking through the roof and escape with Marguerite in tow into the jungle.

And his escape is what drew the attention of Ms. Goldenrod's class, and revealed his presence on the island to Mika.

Now, we turn to Nami and Mika, both no longer at the school. The mother-daughter duo was currently running through the streets of the Kuja village, determined to reach Luffy. Mika took the lead with Nami following close behind her. The women in the road paid little mind to them as all of them were more curious about what was going on. With so many distracted, it was easy for the two to sprint through without many obstacles.

Eventually, Mika had to stop to catch her breath. Nami led the girl into a small alleyway, and they took a moment to rest.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked immediately.

After taking a few quick breaths, Mika looked up to her mother with her dim glowing red eyes and answered. "I'm good Mama, but Daddy went even farther away now."

Nami let out an angry growl. "That idiot," she said frustratedly, "doesn't he know his wife slash navigator and daughter are here?!"

Of course, the orange-haired woman already knew the answer to that. She just felt better venting her anger out over this situation. Mika was not sure why her mother was so mad, all she wanted was to reach her father and get back to everyone.

When they felt rested enough, the girls took off in an attempt to reach their important person, despite Luffy gaining some distance now. Neither one was going to give up.

Just as they got into the street, however, a gong began ringing throughout the village. All around the two confused outsiders, every Kuja ceased their task and activity before all of them started running. Neither Nami nor Mika could escape as a stampede of excited women swept them up, heading in the opposite direction of Luffy. Nami quickly grabbed Mika as the two began drifting apart in the crowd. While not wanting to join the Kuja, Nami felt it best not to fight the flow and would attempt to escape later. And, for the moment, Mika's Observation Haki had withdrawn. She figured that the commotion around them was distracting her.

Thus, the two Straw Hat pirates soon found themselves at a harbor cut off from the sea by two massive iron gates. The symbol in the middle of the doors was a jolly roger designed with snakes encircling it from the skull. Then, the doors began to part, and a ship driven by two giant snakes entered into the cove. The crowd of Kuja started screaming with excitement as the boat arrived. Neither girl knew what was going on, so they continued to watch as the ship made port.

"What's going on, Mama?" asked Mika, confused.

Then, before Nami could answer, the crowd began screaming more fervently. The mother-daughter duo looked over to see a group disembark the ship. They appeared very much like all the rest of the Kuja, but Nami could tell that these women held more experience than the ones around her. Among them were two very giant women, one heavy set and the other tall. One had orange hair and the other green. Between them was one normal - though very tall - woman with long black hair with a giant snake wearing a skull slithering along with her. The other Kuja around them then began to cheer and holler with joy and pride.

"Welcome back!"

"My Empress!"

"She's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her!"

Quickly, Nami put two and two together. "That must be the ruler of this island, and the Warlord of the Sea, 'Pirate Empress' Boa Hancock."

Mika looked at her mother, confused. "Is that like being the Pirate King?" she asked.

"No, it's just a title the Marines gave her since she's a pirate," informed Nami.

"Oh, good!" Mika said with a smile. "That means Daddy and Mama can still be king and queen together."

Nami instantly gushed. "Ahh, and you'll be our little Pirate Princess too." She then began rubbing her daughter's head affectionately.

Mika was not pleased by her comment. "Nooo," she said in a whiny tone and pushing away her mother's hand. "I don't wanna be a princess. I just wanna be a pirate."

The orange-haired mother could not help but let out a curt laugh. It was precious how much her daughter could behave like her husband. Nami then looked back towards the Kuja Pirates and their captain. While most of the crew accepted the admiration of their fellows, Boa Hancock appeared utterly disinterested in the praise or attention. She found the woman's attitude pretty odd; yet, felt an eerie sense of familiarity to it: hauntingly so.

Regardless, she felt they had seen enough and encouraged her daughter that they should leave. Once far enough away from the crowd, Nami asked for Mika to try her Haki trick again. Mika tried, forcefully so, but nothing happened. The young girl felt terrible that she could not help find her father, but Nami assured her that they would figure something out. She just was not sure how.

 _'Why did she use Haki before?'_ Nami thought in pondering. Then, she recalled some information from earlier.

 _"They'll unconsciously begin to use it during times when they're afraid or lost their guardian."_

Goldenrod's advice resonated much as Nami realized a common denominator with Mika's Haki usage; it was always when she did not know where she or Luffy was located. Knowing that her father was at least on the island most likely assured the young girl that he was nearby. If they were going to find Luffy again, Nami was going to have to be a little manipulative.

 _'Sorry Mika,'_ Nami apologized silently before speaking.

"Oh no," Nami began saying, sounding worried and fearful, "I have no idea what to do."

Mika responded with confusion. "Mama?"

"How will we ever find your father?" Nami was now making it more dramatic. "He's probably so worried over us that he'll probably leave the island without knowing we're here."

Now, the young girl became anxious. "Mama…"

Finally, Nami added the clincher, being now wholly overdramatic. "We will never see your father again. Oh, woe is us."

"No!" Mika cried out with fear.

Just as planned, Nami watched as her daughter's eyes began glowing an all too familiar dim red. She started to smile as she saw the expression on the little girl change from fear to surprise to joy. The answer was visible now, but she allowed her daughter to inform her.

"Mama!" Mika said happily. "I see Daddy! He's still here!"

Nami let out a breath in relief, perhaps the most genuine of her entire act. "What a relief. Thank you, Mika, I feel so much better now."

Mika instantly grinned and giggled, similar to her father's own. Definitely her father's daughter, Nami thought teasingly.

Spirit's renewed, Nami let Mika lead as they journeyed back into the village. Since the whole district was clear, they had no trouble making their way to Luffy's direction. They would be soon surprised to know, as Mika observed, that Luffy was coming closer to them. Nami was surprised but grateful that her husband and captain was returning to the village. She hoped nothing would distract either him or them so that they may finally meet.

"Hey, Mika!"

But that was wishful thinking. Mika stopped, losing her concentration again, and looked down a street. Nami stopped as well and saw that it was the two girls Mika befriended in the class, Hollyhock and Susan (still with a black eye). Both girls ran up to Mika, and the three of them began to talk.

"Where'd you go?" asked Hollyhock bossily. "It's not very nice leaving behind the future empress behind, ya know."

Mika answered, "We went to look for my-"

"Friend!" Nami stated quickly, interrupting her daughter. She then continued speaking for Mika, "We're looking for Mika's friend."

Remembering their earlier conversation, Mika quickly concurred. "Yeah! I want you guys to meet my other friend."

Nami's breath hitched immediately. She did not want the girls to tag along with them. She tried to deter the girls, "Hold on, Mika, don't you think these girls need to head back to class?"

Hollyhock only grinned. "We ditched class," she stated unashamedly.

Susan, however, did not seem as proud. "I tried to stop her, but I just ended up tagging along," she said shamefacedly.

"Cool!" Mika chirped. "Let's go search for Daddy together!"

Again, Nami hitched her breath. Her daughter could still be quite blunt and naïve; fortunately, the girls did not seem to catch on about their search. If she had to guess, they thought it was a name. She thanked Oda that these girls were just as naïve as her daughter. Perhaps she could even trick them into thinking that Luffy is a "weird girl."

Then, a gong rang out with three quick rings. The group stopped and noticed a considerable commotion began from over near the palace structure. Every woman was in a tizzy and was either leaving the castle or heading towards it. Soon, many began setting up barriers, and guards were stationed all around the building. Neither Nami nor Mika knew what was going on: again. Nami though was fearing that everything was in response to Luffy's antics.

"What's going on?" asked Mika bluntly.

Nami gasped. "Mika!" she said concernedly.

"That's the Empress' Bath Time Warning Gong," answered Hollyhock. "It's so no one turns to stone while she bathes."

Nami forgot her concern and looked at the girl surprised. "Turn…into stone?"

"Yeah," Susan answered, "because she and her sisters defeated the dreaded Gorgon, they got cursed so that anyone who sees there back turns to stone, forever!"

"Whoa!" Mika said, amazed.

 _'She must have eaten a Devil Fruit…'_ Nami reasoned to herself. Knowing that did not help her situation much, but she wondered why there is a story about fighting a mythical creature to explain it.

But, for the moment, Nami had more pressing matters. She did not want the kids to think that she and Mika were not from the island. The woman attempted to utilize their faux amnesia to dissuade the girls, but they responded with a surprising answer.

"Oh, we know you both aren't from Amazon Lily," said Hollyhock casually. "Mika told us when she woke up."

Immediately, Nami sent her daughter an unamused glare. Mika bashfully chuckled in response before explaining that she did not know beforehand that they should be secretive. Susan then affirmed that only she and Hollyhock knew about them since they were Mika's friends. They also had their reasons.

"If I'm ever gonna become Empress, I definitely have to take my own journey outside and defeat my own super-bad enemy! So there's no way I'm gonna be scared of outsiders."

"Both of you aren't bad, so I don't think you should be punished just because our rules say you're bad."

Nami was surprised how forward-thinking these two little girls were behaving. She had her doubts that their attitude would change once they see Luffy – a man – but maybe she would be wrong. For now, the woman would have to wait and see what the girls would do.

Thus, the group began the search for Luffy together. Since Mika lost her concentration when her friends arrive, Nami was not sure what to do to get her daughter to reactivate her Haki. Then, there came a loud **CRASH!** The group stopped immediately and looked to the palace where they heard the sound. At the top of the building, they saw the roof collapsed. None of the girls knew how or why, but Nami already had an idea on who caused the destruction

 _'Please don't be him… Please don't be Luffy…'_ prayed Nami silently with worry.

After a short time, the group watched as something bursts through the room at the top. None of the girls could see what it was, but Nami's highly trained eyes could in an instant. It was Luffy, and he was falling helplessly to the grounds in front of the castle. There was no way for her to reach that spot before the Kuja capture her captain. She and Mika would need to come up with a strategy to free and rescue the man now. It was all frustrating.

"Dang it."

* * *

An announcement was given out across the village. All Kuja were to assemble at the arena for an important demonstration. Most were confused to why but obeyed regardless. Nami, of course, had an idea of what was going on. She and the girls followed along with the rest of the tribe as everyone shuffled into the stone-made structure. They sat together near the edge, where a large crevice separated the stage and stand. The two-level stage had only a few natural stone bridges connecting to the stadium. There was one stairway though that lead up to the palace, and more specifically, to a smaller platform styled like a tower. Standing upon it were the two women Nami and Mika saw earlier as well as Boa Hancock, sitting upon a throne that her snake made for her.

Then, someone threw something out onto the stage. Both Nami and Mika gasped as they saw what it was: Monkey D. Luffy. The man was tied – with snakes no less – and struggling to free himself. The women in the crowd began to hiss and boo at the man. The girls though were only confused.

"Who is she?" asked Hollyhock.

"Is that…a man?" questioned Susan.

As the crowd continues to jeer, Mika was becoming angry with them. She was about to shout, but Nami swiftly stopped her. While she too did not like these women acting so coarse towards her husband, she knew it meant very little to Luffy. They needed to wait for him to escape.

Hancock soon began the open interrogation of Luffy. She wanted to know why and how he was on Amazon Lily, but Luffy barely understood himself. He then tried asking if he could leave but became scorned by Hancock and many women in the crowd. Nami's patience with the masses as well as the selfish ruler that would not hear out this otherwise nice man. She was fortunate though that she had to keep her daughter in check, who was not keeping quiet about this treatment of her father. Hollyhock and Susan were both confused about their friend's behavior, not even knowing why she was acting as such. In the end, it looked that Hancock would sentence Luffy to death.

But then, someone spoke up. "Please wait. Snake Princess !" Everyone looked to see a young blonde Kuja enter the arena.

The woman, Marguerite, attempted to defend Luffy. She felt it her responsibility as she was the one who found him and brought him into the village. The woman also believed that the man meant no harm to them as well; a sentiment Nami and Mika agreed with wholeheartedly. A few others suddenly joined her, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra, to defend Marguerite and to accept blame as well. The crowd fell silent as they withheld further judgment in the presence of such honest words. Nami thought that this was a good sign and that perhaps hearing her people defend her husband would change their ruler's mind.

It, unfortunately, did not, and they were turned to stone for it.

The whole arena was silent, most bearing through the loss. On the other hand, Nami was dismayed by the display. Mika and the girls were speechless with shock. Even Luffy could not believe what happened to his defenders, and it made him angry.

Without any remorse, Hancock began the execution. Summoned forth came a large black panther named Bacura, the island's executioner. The crowd started to cheer, awaiting a swift and gruesome death for the man. It angered both Nami and Mika, but Nami kept them both from acting rashly. It would be Luffy who would silence them all. First by knocking the giant cat out with one punch and then telling the crowd how heartless they were for allowing their friends their fate without a complaint. Nami and Mika silently agreed, and even the two girls could not fault the man's morals, but the crowd would hear none of it. As it was the will of their beautiful princess, they would quickly forgive her. Luffy, on the other hand, would not, much to Hancock's and all the Kuja's great shock.

Now, it was the turn of the two large-sized ladies to have their shot at Luffy. Boa Sandersonia and Boa Marigold, the younger sisters to Hancock, took to the stage with weapons in hand. The crowd began to cheer for the man's death as the sisters transformed into half-snake humans. Luffy was not afraid; he knew simply that this was the power of Devil Fruits. He was ready to fight them both as the sisters slithered around him playful yet threateningly. Even if the crowd was against him, nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

"Go Daddy!"

"You can do it Luffy!"

Then, among the loud cries muddled together in the sympathy of noise, Luffy heard two voices that he recognized all too well. He took a moment to look around, looking through the sea of women in the stands. He stopped as he precisely spotted who he was searching straight across from him. He was shocked at first, but then he began to beam with joy.

Nami and Mika – his wife/navigator and daughter – were right there and on this island with him.

Wife and daughter began to beam as well, knowing that they all now knew they were together.

Then, Luffy started to blush, noticing Nami's attire.

And that spelled his doom.

"Mero-Mero Mellow!"

The crowd, as well as Hollyhock and Susan, gasped with surprise. Sandersonia and Marigold stopped their movement as they became confused by the suddenness of their eldest sister's attack. Now standing, Hancock was victoriously smirking as she looked at the man. And lastly, Nami and Mika's happy smiles turned to expressions of horror.

For Monkey D. Luffy was now a stone statue.

 _TO BE_

 _CONTINUED…_

* * *

Instead of fun facts, this time, you all shall receive...

 **HEADCANON!**

So, some of you may recall that I posted a question about Hancock's Devil Fruit abilities. It was to kinda gage how anyone would feel for the situation that did occur above. In the end, I decided to go along with it anyway, mostly because it was something I think none of you would expect. But there is a reason, and it now forms my first public headcanon...

 **Hancock, due to her experience, is incapable of using her Devil Fruit ability to its fullest extent**

That's my belief, and how I'm proceeding. I came to this idea as to think "if Hancock can turn lust against a person, then what would happen if they actually loved her?" While we may never see the full extent of the Love-Love Fruit, we can see that it can turn others to stone as long as there some perversion about.

...Dammit, Nami. Why you gotta be so sexy...

...Oh yeah. There's one more **headcanon**...

 **2\. Ms. Goldenrod's class was the one that made Hancock that statue that she destroyed**

Hotspot out!


	11. Part 2, Episode 4

**Author's note: No time to waste...**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

When she began the execution of the man, Boa Hancock was not sure what to expect. She could not understand how her power – the power of the Love-Love Fruit – did not turn the male into stone. Any man - or woman - would kill to see her splendid and natural beauty in the sanctity of the washroom. This man, however, barely reacted in any way she could predict. Worst, his ability to remain unpetrified would mean that the man could reveal what he saw when he crashed into her bathroom. A secret she hoped to take to her grave.

Slow death in battle would have to suffice.

However, as she predicted, she did not anticipate the man taking out Bacura with a single punch. Hancock sensed no Haki being used to do so, which attested to the man's strength. What was more annoying was how the man spoke, noble but otherwise foolish. She was fortunate that she also had two younger sisters, Sandersonia and Marigold, who could easily defeat and kill the man. If anything, the Snake Princess could always count on her sisters. So, she watched as her sisters used their Snake-Snake Devil Fruit powers – one an anaconda and the other a king cobra – to ready their fight with the foolish man. They were her greatest warriors and would never fail her.

But then, Hancock caught notice the man blushing and reacted immediately. "Mero-Mero Mellow!" She quickly shot forth her pink and heart-shaped beam at the man without any regard. This time, to her surprise, the attack worked, and the man was now stone.

Relief hit Hancock like freshwater. The man could no longer reveal her greatest shame. All that was left was for her sisters to break the statue and end this annoyance in her life.

"I tire of the man's foolishness and ignorance," Hancock spoke, keeping on the airs of aloofness and nobility.

The Pirate Empress then ordered out, "Break him, my sisters."

* * *

 **Arrival of the Storm**

 **Nami and Mika's Hard Struggle to Protect Luffy**

* * *

"Break him! Break him! Break!"

The crowd cheered the same chant over and over as they waited for the act. The members of the Kuja Tribe had quickly forgotten their confusion as they accepted their ruler's whim. They now wanted to see swift justice enacted upon the stone man. Sandersonia obliged both her sister and the crowd as she began to move her tail towards the man.

Meanwhile, the area seems to become dimmer.

"Wait!" spoke Hancock quickly. As everyone looked at her confused again, the woman began to step down from her stand.

"Since I'm in such a good mood," the woman said as she entered the arena once again. The Pirate Empress then walked over to the stone statues of her three Amazon Lily warriors, and she held her hands out, forming a heart shape.

"Awaken," Hancock said as she blew an air kiss upon the stone statues of her islands warriors. Once hit again, the three warriors immediately became unpetrified.

Marguerite, confused, was the first to speak. "What happened?"

Then, Sweet Pea made an observation. "Is it me or is this the saga of encroaching darkness?" she asked offhandedly.

"I have decided to overlook your mistake and allow you all to go free," Hancock coolly answered as she walked away from the group.

"What about Luff-" Marguerite asked but stopped when she caught sight of Luffy. She was shocked that the man was now stone.

"The man shall now be dealt with," Hancock announced affirmatively.

"But…!" Hancock turned and shot Marguerite a glare, silencing her.

"Be grateful that I do not simply change my mind again, Warrior. I do not often give second chances."

The warrior woman immediately became silent. She still felt guilty for bringing the man into the village and would prefer just to let him off the island. There was, unfortunately, nothing more she could do at this point.

Aphelandra then spoke up, "I think Sweet Pea is right. It is getting strangely dark."

The ruler of Amazon Lily paid no mind to the woman's comment. Hancock's complete focus was on the statue of the man. The crowd, however, was beginning to realize too that light was dimming increasingly so. The two Boa sisters were also noticing this strange phenomenon. No one understood what was going on here.

Then, one of them looked up. "Wh-Wh-What is happening in the sky?!"

For Hancock, it did not matter. She was going to destroy the man regardless of what was happening around. She and her sisters' secret would go to the grave along with whatever rubble was left. Once at the statue, Hancock took a single notice of the direction the man was looking in. She looked in the same direction but saw nothing or no one of interest; however, she still wondered why the man was unaffected by her attack earlier. It did not matter now, she realized, as she prepared to strike and destroy the statue.

To answer the cry of the crowd, however, Elder Nyon knew what was happening. "That is a storm cloud! But how did it appear here in the Calm Belt?!"

Swiftly, Hancock moved to demolish the statue with a kick.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!"

In an instant, lightning rained down upon the arena. Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra were fortunate enough to have both quick reactions and be on the edge of the blast. The crowd reeled back but were otherwise safe from the sparks. The Boa Sisters were not as fortunate. Even as partial snakes, the two younger sisters had no defense against this powerful force of nature. The shock electrified all three women for a few seconds before finally ending. They all then afterward dropped to the ground, charred and in shock.

Immediately after, the sky began to clear. Smoke covered the arena blocking all view. The Kuja tribe began to worry and fear that their ruler and her sisters were gone. Before anyone could approach the stage, the sound of a grunt echoed through the shroud of black haze. They soon heard short bursts of scrapping from within, and the crowd attempted more fervently to search for what was making the noise. A voice soon began echoing out of the cloud, only barely heard by the masses. The stage soon began to clear, and the sight of someone moving caught the attention of everyone.

"Hey!" shouted one of the women in the crowd. "Who is that?!"

"And what is she doing?" asked another woman.

The three warriors, now recovered, quickly jumped back onto the stage. Since they were much closer, they could more clearly see who it was, but they still did not know who. The one trying to drag the statue of Luffy was an orange-haired woman holding a light blue staff with thee nodules. The group approached her cautiously as they heard her vent out her frustrations as she fruitlessly attempted to move the object.

"Dammit, Luffy! You just had to get yourself turned to stone. Solid and heavy stone! How am I supposed to rescue you if you make it difficult."

Marguerite immediately asked, "Do you know Luffy?"

Nami panicked upon hearing the girl. In doing so, she nearly dropped Luffy. She was able to recover quick enough but then looked to the women threateningly. "What's it to you?"

"Why are you rescuing him?" asked Marguerite.

Still mad, Nami replied, "Because he's very important to me and our daughter."

She then followed by asking angrily, "Are any of you three going to help me move him or what?"

None of the three replied immediately, but before they could, a long green snake tail moved to cut them off. Another, this time a yellow-orange, slithered around the other side to ultimately entrap Nami. The group gasped as they realized what was happening while the crowd began to cheer on their champions. Nami and the Kuja Warriors looked back towards the pedestal as they witness the towering figures of Sandersonia and Marigold rise from the smoke, looking incredibly irritated. Between them, Hancock also rose up and looked livid.

"You!" the Pirate Empress declared at Nami.

Immediately, Nami felt an intense pressure upon her. The phenomenon shocked her, and she nearly fainted from the experience. She would have if she did not have her love in her arms and was worried that dropping him would potentially break him. The Straw Hat navigator did her best to resist, but with the weight of the statue adding to this odd pressure, she fell to her knees, still keeping Luffy safe.

Meanwhile, the crowd was in awe of the woman. They knew exactly was going on and became reluctantly impressed by the woman's courage. Marguerite and her friends too were the same if only less so reluctant. The feeling was not the same for the Boa Sisters.

"She appears to have a strong enough will to resist Big Sister's Conqueror's Haki, but only just enough," Sandersonia said teasingly.

Marigold agreed but was still irritated. "Regardless, why is she trying to rescue that man?"

"I do not care," Hancock coldly stated as she stared at the orange-haired. "How dare she go against her empress.

Nami felt the pressure upon her lift, but she was still too weak to move. She could, however, send a glare right back at the Warlord. She defiantly told the woman, "Lady, you're not even my captain."

The crowd gasped; how could she be so rude to their empress.

Hancock, of course, became even more peeved. "Who do you think you're talking to, traitor?"

"Who do _you_ think you're talking to?" Nami repeated with more determination. Her vitality was slowly returning to her.

"I'm Monkey D. Nami, navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, and wife to the future King of the Pirates. I don't give two pieces of eight who you are."

Immediately, every Kuja – even Marguerite's group – gawked at the gumption the orange-haired woman had. Even the younger Boa sisters were shocked by the woman's declaration. As for Hancock, she was wholly infuriated with her.

"Sisters!" the Snake Princess called out with fury. "Dispose of those fools at once!"

The sisters obliged their eldest sister. They used their snake tails to reposition themselves and separate Marguerite and her friends from the fight. Both then started to slither and circle the woman and statue intimidatingly. They hissed at their targets threateningly as they grew closer with each revolution.

Nami knew they would strike soon. Having recovered enough energy, she grabbed her Perfect Clima-Tact and prepared to defend herself and her stone husband. It would be difficult given her current position with the Luffy statue partially on top of her, but she was not going to give up. She knew Luffy would never if the situation was the other way around. Now, she just needed to figure out how she was going to get them out of here.

"Now," spoke Sandersonia playfully. "How should we-YEOW!"

Marigold stopped moving instantly. "Sister?" she responded urgently.

The crowd and Hancock watched as the green snake lady moved her long body. She pulled up her tail to find, to everyone's surprise, a little girl with brown-orange hair biting down at the end. Everyone was shocked, including Nami.

"Mika!?" shouted the mother panicky.

As she had her eyes closed, Mika took a peek after hearing her mother. She immediately saw Sandersonia glaring at her, looking ready to take action. Mika thus bit down even harder before the snake woman could do anything.

Sandersonia made another yelp in pain and involuntarily swung her tail. The measure, repeated a few times, eventually got the little girl off her tail and sent her hurtling through the air. Luckily, the Cabin girl came flying towards her mother and father.

Maternal instincts and fear boosted Nami with adrenaline as she watched her precious daughter fall towards her. Nami's newfound strength allowed her to push her statue husband off her. She then immediately stood up and extended her arms out, catching her daughter. The mother was relieved to have made it in time, but now she was furious.

"What were you thinking?!"

Mika explained, "I was just trying to help."

"This is not helping!" Nami shouted hysterically. "I told you to stay back in the stands!"

"But I wanna save Daddy too!" Mika shouted with a whiny tone.

"You're just a baby!"

"Nah-uh!"

Then, a third voice spoke. "How dare you…" Nami and Mika looked over and realized that they were still up against three very threatening – and now, outraged – women of the Kuja tribe. None more so than Boa Hancock herself.

The Snake Princess thus continued speaking, "I will no longer tolerate your defiance. All three of you will die here today."

Nami quickly set Mika down and grabbed her weapon immediately after. As she detached one-piece off her staff, a blue sphere of energy formed and she began waving it around. "Cool Charge!"

"Too late!" shouted Marigold as she thrust with her giant guandao.

However, Nami was not afraid. "Mirage Tempo!" She, along with Mika and statue Luffy, disappeared before everyone's eyes. The attack thus struck the ground, missing her target altogether.

Marigold hissed with displeasure. "Where'd they go?"

"Easy sister," spoke Sandersonia playfully. As her eyes began to glow a familiarly faint red, she began to explain to her sibling, "There's no way they can escape our Observation Haki."

Thus, Sandersonia was able to find Nami and Mika despite the cover. She could see their presence had not moved far from where they last saw the statue of the man. It appeared that they were still trying to get the figure out of the ring — a foolish idea.

"There she is!" the anaconda woman said before slamming her tail down.

Behind the mirage, Nami quickly saw that they were attacking. She pushed Mika out of the way immediately and then ducked to the side as the tail slammed down onto the tile floor. Nami looked back in shock that they pinpointed them already, but could not dwell on the thought as she caught sight of the other sister attacking her.

"There you are!" Marigold said, her eyes also glowing red, and lunged her weapon at the woman.

Quickly, Nami used her staff to deflect the guandao. She managed to steer most of the blade away but unfortunately received a cut on her arm in the process. It was painful, but the woman knew she had to fight through the pain. She thus detached one of the pieces of her staff and aimed the part at the king cobra woman.

"Thunder Ball!" A yellow electrical orb formed and launched out of the tube. It hit the Devil Fruit user, and she received a nasty shock.

Nami then went on the move and headed towards her daughter. The other snake woman was encircling Mika and the statue Luffy. The little girl was bravely attempting to protect her immobile father. The orange-haired hurried quickly with another electrical sphere ready to fire.

"Thunder-!" As Nami was about to fire, she received a strong kick and fell to the ground.

"So," Hancock spoke as she returned to stance, "you're the one that summoned lightning here in the middle of the Calm Belt."

Reconnecting her staff, Nami used her weapon to help herself back up. She then glared at the Warlord and told her determinedly, "I won't let you destroy him."

Hancock scoffed. "Clearly you're not one of our tribe. What brought you and that man to my island?"

"Like hell if I know," Nami stated.

"Such audacity…" Hancock was angry for a moment but then recomposed herself. She began to speak again to the woman calmly.

"Our laws say that he must die, but as both of you are females, I can make an exception and allow you both to leave."

Now, Nami scoffed. "You think a bribe like that is gonna work on me? I'll stand with him through sickness and health. 'Til death do us part."

"Yay!" Mika cheered out, having overheard. She then quickly returned to guarding her father as the green snake woman attempted to get closer.

Hancock began to furrow her brow with anger. She began to walk over to her opponent, calmly, and without much worry. Nami, of course, did not believe in the woman's composure and prepared to defend herself. The orange-haired woman's action did nothing to deter the older woman's walk. She eventually came up to Nami, waiting to strike. It was now that Hancock deployed her most devious maneuver.

In a damsel-like tone, and behaving much like a schoolgirl, Hancock said, "You don't believe me? I'm only trying to help you."

Nami instantly blushed. "So cute," she muttered automatically. She quickly realized, however, the woman's ploy.

"Crap!"

"Mero-Mero Mellow!"

It was too late. Hancock fires her light beam attack, and it hit Nami. She instantly became a stone statue, much like Luffy. Her expression of shock and her stance would be her appearance always.

Unfortunately, Mika was able to witness the scene. "Mama!" she shouted desperately.

Breathing a breath of relief, Hancock now turned to deal with one last nuisance. She and Marigold, having recovered, joined their sister in surrounding the little girl and the statue. The girl continued to stand in front of her stone father, glaring at the women. None of them saw her as a threat, but they also held some sympathy for the tyke.

"Little girl," Hancock spoke dignifiedly. "I am willing to-"

"Turn them back to normal!" Mika interrupted immediately.

Hancock's eye twitched with annoyance. "Child, I don't think you understand that-"

"You can turn them back to normal! I saw it! So do it now!" Mika stated more demandingly.

Now, the Snake Princess had lost all patience with the girl. "Listen, you brat. You can either submit to your new and beautiful empress or you-"

"Mama is 1 billion times prettier than you, you old hag!"

The crowd froze with shock. Marguerite and her friend's' jaws dropped in stupefaction. The younger Boa sisters were distraught and looked to see how their eldest was taking it. Hancock was utterly petrified, even literally so. Never had she heard those words out of anyone.

As for Mika, the girl was at her boiling point. Her eyes became shadowed by her hair as her head tilted down slightly. She felt something ready to burst through and wanted it to be free. "Now…" spoke Mika lowly.

Hancock began to shout, "You cannot…!"

Suddenly, a purple aura erupted from Mika. It completely enveloped the Boa sisters and extended as far as the lower stands. Every Kuja stayed where they were, unsure as to what was going on. While many wondered about the phenomenon, others noticed their empress and her sisters glowing within the aura. The sisters were able to see the light around them and were confused by what it was doing. They then looked at the girl, the source, as they waited for what she would do. She appeared as if she was having a silent tantrum, but when the girl rose her head, she revealed her genuine demeanor. Mika wore an expression like that of an evenly angered royal, holding the group of women in contempt. It sent shivers to all three Boa sisters whose composures were deteriorating by the second as the girl reminded them of something horrible.

Then, finally, the girl spoke.

" **Release my mama and daddy, now.** "

The crowd heard the girl, who sounded very adult. The younger Boa sisters heard her similarly. Hancock, however, listened to the girl almost entirely different. What the little girl said resonated within her mind, making it almost blank except for one single thought: releasing her two prisoners. Almost numbly, her eyes becoming dull, the Warlord of the Sea obeyed the command.

"Awaken…"

The Boa sisters gasped. "Sister?!"

It was too late. Hancock blew out an air kiss, taking a physical form of a heart. Her breath sent it flying out where it then split into two. Each heart traveled to a statue and struck them gently. Instantly after, the figures returned to being normal humans with Luffy now gaining the same glow as the other Devil Fruit eaters. Both husband and wife then blinked at the same time with confusion.

"Wha?"

Once Mika heard her parents' voices, her concentration broke. The purple aura receded immediately back to the girl. As it did, the glow on all the Devil Fruit users disappeared, and Hancock regained her volition. The energy soon retreated into Mika, and it appeared to knock the girl back. She then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Both Luffy and Nami saw this and gasped. "Mika!" They both then hurried over to the girl, showing no concern for their enemy.

It did not matter; Hancock was horrified. She stepped back from the family as her breath became hitched and composure faltering. Her sisters quickly became worried and attempted to calm her. Nothing helped, and the woman appeared to be in hysterics.

"What…!" Hancock said fearfully, pointing to the unconscious girl. "That girl…! She's…!"

Meanwhile, another among the befuddled crowd was taking notice of the girl. Elder Nyon had never seen such a spectacle in all her life. Of it all, what she saw last had her in serious contemplation.

"Could it be… the Empress' Haki?"

 _TO BE_

 _CONTINUED..._


	12. Part 2, Episode 5

**Author's Note: Let's go! What will happen now? Be prepared, as always...**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marks of the Past**

 **An Understanding Reached Between Adults**

* * *

"That girl is a demon!"

"Who are you calling a demon, you hussy!"

"That brat!"

"You bitch!"

"You did not…!"

"I'll say it again, 'You Bitch!'"

The whole stadium was silent as heated exchanges flew between Hancock and Nami like fists flying at their opponent. The two women were close enough to do so literally. No one dared try to quell the argument, not even those in the ring. Luffy, who was standing in front of his wife and navigator who was holding their still-sleeping daughter, was scared. More so of Nami than the two snake women in front of him. Likewise, both Sandersonia and Marigold were frightened of their eldest sister, who rarely had outbursts of this level or manner. None of the combatants were sure what to do.

Luffy was first to speak to the sisters. "Should we start fighting?"

"I'm willing if you are," said Sandersonia.

Marigold nodded. "Same."

"Cool," Luffy said in agreement.

Thus, the fighters started their battle. They moved away from the two yelling women to take up the other half of the arena. To the crowd's relief, they all quickly focused on their fight. Despite their early truce, the Boa sisters were not going to hold back against the man. Luffy, of course, would be giving them the same respect.

The tag-team duo was formidable, and Luffy could not get a single hit on either. The sisters' snakelike bodies combined with their use of Observation Haki, made them nearly untouchable. Offensively, they were just as good; their use of Armament Haki meant they could do some severe damage on Luffy. It did not take long for Luffy to realize his disadvantage and decided to get more serious in their fight.

"Second…" Luffy said as he took the pose and began pumping blood through his body. As his skin started to glisten and steam came off his body, he was ready to fight seriously. "Gear."

Now, the tide of battle was changing. Neither of the Boa sisters understood what the man had done and continued with their usual way. Their decision would prove dangerous as Luffy's new speed outpaced their Observation Haki. Not only the man's speed but his power was also strong enough to break through their Armament Haki. Each suffered a powerful strike though neither fell to either attack. They underestimated the man, but now, it was their turn to show their real strength.

"Medusa Hair…" said the sisters together.

Sandersonia's hair then seemed to come to life, forming eight serpent heads. "Eight-Headed Serpent!"

In preparation, Marigold lit two matches before lighting herself on fire. The fire seemed not to affect her, and her hair began to form into two serpents. "Salamander!"

The display amazed the crowd, and they began to cheer louder for the sisters. Nami and Hancock were drawn away from their argument as they wondered why. In seeing what the two younger Boa sisters were doing, Nami gasped with shock while Hancock smirked triumphantly.

"Your man has no chance now," Hancock stated arrogantly, "that is my sisters ultimate-"

"Hang on Luffy!" shouted Nami, ignoring the other woman's statement, worriedly. While Hancock stood by in shock, Nami detached her staff and began spinning two of its pieces in her hand.

"I'll make a rainstorm, and…"

Unfortunately, Luffy did not have the time to wait. The sisters were already attacking him with their almost-alive hair. It was so long they were able to surround the man. A terrifying sight for any fighter but Luffy was not unnerved. He waited for the women and their hair to approach him. Then, he readied his attack.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy tucked both arms back before firing them out repeatedly and rapidly. "Jet Gatling!"

A fury of fists smashed through the hairs of both sisters. The man's attack broke apart the hair snakes, including the ones on fire. The women were stunned, and the crowd was stupefied. Hancock appeared infuriated while Nami cracked a half-smile, twitching slightly, as she felt her worries disappear.

"Right," Nami said embarrassedly, "you've got this."

Luffy then continued. As he landed back down, he quickly kicked the women's lower bodies at the same time. The action caused the two sisters to lose their balance and stumble towards each other. Sandersonia met with her younger sister and caught on fire instantly. The green-haired woman began to cry out in pain as the fire covered her hair and clothes. Marigold attempted to back away but found that they could not. Luffy had quickly gone and tied their tails together, keeping them from separating. The anaconda woman began thrashing around wildly as she tried to put out the fire, completely blind.

"Sandersonia!" called Hancock, showing fear. "Calm down! You're nearing the spikes!"

Marigold then added, "Stretch and grab the stands!"

Despite her panic, Sandersonia heard her sisters and just in time. As she fell, she did as told and reached over to grab onto the edge of the stands, her face looking down. Marigold remained still as to help her sister from falling. The fall helped shake off some of the flames and burning clothes off Sandersonia. Some stayed and was burning away the last bit of clothing on the woman's back.

Before that last piece of clothing could burn away, Luffy noticed this and immediately took action. He ran onto the snake lady and laid on her back just in time. It was a shock to everyone.

Except for Nami, who was confounded. "What the hell are you doing, Luffy?!"

Luffy answered, "They have something on their backs! But if they show anyone, it'll mean trouble!"

"Sister!" Sandersonia called out. "Take out that man, now!"

Marigold, however, could not. She solemnly told her older sister, "I'm sorry, I can't. That man is the only thing protecting us."

Hancock too realized what the man was doing and was bewildered by the action. It was not, however, the time to gawk, she knew that she had to act quickly. She thus declared to the crowd, "This battle is over! Everyone, evacuate now lest you be turned to stone by the curse of the Gorgon!"

Immediately, the crowd heeded their Empress' command. Everyone hurriedly ran for the exits. There was some congestion, but the Kuja tribe was quickly emptying the stadium. Even Marguerite and her friends left with their fellow warriors. In no time, all left in the arena was the Boa Sisters, the Monkey D. family, and Elder Nyon, who understood what was going on in this situation. She remained silent and observed the events between the two groups.

Hancock was the first to reach Sandersonia. She quickly removed her cape and tossed it over her sister and Luffy. Once fully covered, Luffy skillfully moved off the anaconda woman and returned to the ring. As he went over to Nami and the still sleeping Mika, Sandersonia was able to make it back to the ring as well, making sure that the cape was secure and covering most of her body. The sisters were relieved. They were lucky to have been able to keep their secret hidden from the public. The sisters then looked at the family, who were waiting patiently for their next decision.

"You," Hancock said towards the family. "Come with us."

* * *

In silence, the group traveled from the arena and up into the Kuja Castle. They did so discreetly with only Elder Nyon following them unknown to the group. Once inside, they walked further into the fortress. It was empty as decreed by Hancock earlier. The "Gorgon's Curse" was a very convenient way to empty a building. The group then reached their destination, the Empress' Room. In the room, there was a large chamber bed across the spacious room. They approached it, but Hancock soon stopped them.

"Wait here," the black-haired woman told the others.

Hancock then walked into the chamber and draped the curtains, hiding for the moment. The group stood for a while before becoming tired and sitting down. The Boa sisters sat on opposite sides of the family while Nami sat close to Luffy and holding their sleeping daughter close. While Nami was still on guard, Luffy was curious about what was going to happen. To break the silence, Sandersonia suggested that perhaps a meal was being prepared for them to thank Luffy for saving them. Luffy liked the idea, but Nami was hesitant to believe the woman.

Marigold then spoke. "Your daughter was very brave out there. There are few who would dare enter the ring with both I and Sandersonia within it."

Nami seemed to ease up but remained guarded. "She's too reckless," she stated displeased before glaring at Luffy.

"She takes way too much after her father."

Luffy only responded with a chuckle.

Then, Hancock's voice spoke from behind the curtain. "Man, you may enter my chamber."

While surprised at first, Luffy willingly obeyed. Nami quickly warned him that this could be a trap, but Luffy assured her that things would be fine. He then approached the curtain and parted it. What he saw behind confused him.

"So, what is it that you-oh, you're naked. Why?"

Nami immediately stood up. "What?!" she shouted hysterically.

In doing so, Nami accidentally rolled the sleeping Mika off her lap. She quickly forgot her outrage and went to tend to her daughter in fear. "Sorry Mika!" she apologized.

Surprisingly, Mika was still asleep. Nami was both thankful and concerned over this, but she returned her attention to Luffy and Hancock. She was able to see past the curtain and saw that Hancock had her back to her husband and hair pulled aside. There on the woman's back, the navigator could see a tattoo of some kind, one that looked like a dragon's claw. Nami wondered what it had to do with Luffy since she asked for him specifically. The woman inquired that he saw the tattoo before, but by judging his reaction, it did not seem likely.

Then, Luffy finally answered. "Sorry. I thought it looked familiar, but I was wrong. I've never seen that tattoo before."

The man's answer astounded the Kuja women.

"You see, I thought it looked like a tattoo a Fishman friend of ours had. But it looked like a sun instead."

Nami stared at Luffy in disbelief. "That barely looks like what Hachi had, Luffy."

"Well, I mean, they're both round."

"That's way too simple of a comparison."

Then, a new voice spoke. "If neither of you know of that mark, would you like me to inform you?"

The Boa sisters looked back and were surprised. "Elder Nyon!"

Hancock, however, was not pleased. "Why are you here? I threw you out." She stated harshly.

Nyon only chuckled. "You may have forgotten, but I was once an Empress too."

"This man," stated the elder, "he has proven his heart is pure and kind. You have seen it with your own eyes. You may nyot fear him."

Hancock quickly stated, "He was turned to stone..."

"By your ability but not because of your own beauty." Gloriosa then used her staff to point to Nami. "A man who has eyes only for the ones he loves, that is a man that can be truly trusted."

The younger Kuja women were amazed how determined Elder Nyon was in defending the man that she did not know. She spoke with such assurance that all three Boas could not find much fault in what she said, especially as they looked back in hindsight of the fight. Nami, while confused at first, was surprisingly happy to know that Luffy was only interested in her (and their daughter). As for Luffy, he understood that he was being complimented and became slightly bashful because of it.

Then, bringing out a newspaper, Gloriosa continued. "You are Monkey D. Luffy, correct?"

"Yeah," answered the man surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"Such modesty from one who rattled the foundation of the world," Gloriosa commented respectfully.

"This nyewspaper tells much, but speaks of a serious incident occurring on the Sabaody Archipelago three days ago! This man is the main culprit in which he sent a Celestial Dragon flying with a single punch!"

Now, the Boa sisters were speechless. It was the most unbelievable thing they had ever heard. Luffy did not deny the claim nor did he regret it, and that he would do it again if he messed with anyone important to him. The man's bold statement moved the three sisters immensely. Nami only smiled, wholly proud of her captain and husband. Thus, now understanding the man before them, Hancock began to explain everything about the mark and their past.

The tattoo, the claw of a dragon, was the mark of slavery used by none other than the Celestial Dragons: the World Nobles. The Boa sisters were once such, taken from their boat and sold to be nothing more than sex slaves for awful men. Their experiences so horrible and painful that Sandersonia began screaming with terror and Hancock could barely continue speaking. Then, one day, a Fishman by the name of Fisher Tiger righteously attacked the home of the Celestial Dragons and freed them and thousands of other slaves. Since many of them were Fishmen, they formed the Fishmen pirate group the "Sun Pirates," using the sun mark to hide the slaves and free them. While not all among their number were slaves, their unity as a group was inspiring. As for the Boas, as slaves, they were forced to eat the Devil Fruits that gave them their abilities, which helped them hide their disappearance and tell the lie of the Gorgon to protect themselves.

By this point, Hancock, now clothed, was letting her full emotions show. "I never want to be controlled like that again!"

Listening to the black-haired woman's tale, Nami started grabbing her left shoulder as she realized similarities between her and the sisters. It brought back painful memories of her time with the Arlong Pirates and how they treated her. It was far more decent than what occurred with the sisters, but they were all essentially treated as slaves. She thus began to understand that feeling from earlier when she saw Hancock. It was a reminder of herself not too long ago.

Luffy, in noticing his wife's action, softly placed his hand upon her other hand. He recognized that Nami was starting to feel something painful and wanted to comfort her. His touch surprised her but she soon after intertwined their fingers. Seeing his love calm down, Luffy began to smile with happiness from his deed.

Then, in her angry mood, Hancock pointed to the sleeping girl and was furious. "So how can that little girl force me to free you both?!"

A tender moment now ruined, Nami immediately repositioned Mika to protect her. As she still felt sympathy towards the woman, her response back was tame. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Marigold answered, "After you were turned to stone, your little one jumped to your defense. She produced some kind of aura I'd never seen before."

Sandersonia then added. "It made us glow, as well."

Before Nami could explain, Gloriosa stepped in. "I can explain that my Empress."

Everyone looked at the older woman as she began to explain. "That little girl possesses a kind of Haki that I once thought was only a legend. She has the Empress' Haki."

Hancock looked annoyedly at the older woman. Her angry and confusion laced her tone as she repeated back, "Empress'…"

"Haki?" spoke the two younger Boa sisters, tilting their heads in befuddlement.

"It is an old Kuja legend," Gloriosa began telling, "the first empress of Amazon Lily, knyown as Echidna, the mother of all Kuja, had an ability that allowed her blessed children, women bearing great powers, to command them and lead them to victory. She used this ability to protect her home, but became greedy and evil and was killed by her children. Nyone since has ever shown this ability, called in the ancient texts as 'the Empress' Haki."

Nami then spoke up. "From what we've heard, it's called 'Sovereign's Haki.'"

Gloriosa looked at the orange-haired woman, confused. "Who told you that?"

"From the 'Dark King' himself, Silvers Rayleigh. He and one other pirate knew something as well that it could affect Devil Fruit users and their abilities."

All the Kuja gasped. They all knew Rayleigh as well as Shakuyaku. Gloriosa knew them as personal friends that helped her during her time away from Amazon Lily. It was through their help that she was able to find and rescue the Boa sisters after escaping. The fact that they, Luffy and Nami, knew them as well helped ease Hancock's emotions. It did not calm her suspicions, however.

"But what does that mean, you old bag?" asked Hancock shrewdly to Gloriosa. "Are you saying that this little girl is destined to rule Amazon Lily? Or are you saying she is dangerous?"

The elder thought on the Empress' question. She soon had an answer as she used her snake staff to point to the couple. "She will become as her parents raise her," she stated wisely.

Both Luffy and Nami were surprised by the answer. Luffy immediately began grinning as he understood what the old lady meant. Nami began to smile as well though she had some concerns over the Kuja legend and Hancock's unreasonable fear.

"She can't control it well. And every time she does use it, she falls asleep," Nami informed the group.

Gloriosa nodded. "Haki that powerful can drain the user quickly if they are nyot trained properly."

"So," Hancock spoke calmly, "there is little chance she will use it again."

"Probably," Nami stated.

Nami quickly noticed that the woman did not trust her word. Sighing heavily, she decided that she would open up a little. "You know, I was once a slave of sorts to a Fishman once a part of the Sun Pirates."

The Boa sisters gazed at Nami curiously while she continued speaking. She clutched her tattooed shoulder as she told them, "I was even branded like I was 'one of the crew.' It was all for show. I was more like a pet with a wide range to explore. Collecting money to earn back my villages freedom from his rule. I thought I could do it, but he pulled the rug beneath me."

Then, Nami grabbed Luffy's vest and began smiling. "It was thanks to this man that I have my home and freedom back, and that I could live this life without regrets."

Luffy chuckling, embarrassed slightly, but happy for his treasured person. In turn, Nami smiled back, beaming with happiness as well.

While the other Kuja was glad for the couple, Hancock was utterly astounded by the scene. For much of her life, she was considered an object for pleasure by horrid men. Love was something only in fairy tales; yet, after hearing the woman's story, she found a connection with someone outside her sisters. Then, seeing that woman with someone she loved that made her happy touched her immensely. She was beginning to feel warm.

"Don't worry though," Luffy told Hancock, speaking to all three sisters while beaming confidently. "We won't tell anyone about your secret. Especially not those dumb Dragon guys."

Touched by his gesture, Hancock began smiling with joy. "Thank you…Luffy." She then added on as she started blushing with happiness.

"Earlier you said you needed a ship, yes? Why not borrow mine for your journey back."

Luffy gasped. "Really? Thanks! You're pretty nice after all!" The man then laughed out with joy.

Nami, on the other hand, was nearly speechless. "I can't believe we were able to convince one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea to help us."

Immediately stopping his cheer, Luffy looked back at Nami. "Who's a warlord now?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" Nami said, surprised. "Hancock is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"Indeed I am," Hancock confirmed.

Luffy was instantly in shock. "WHAAAAA?!"

This time, unlike previously, the loud noise caused Mika to stir. She rose off her mother's lap and began rubbing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that none of them were in the arena and she was with her parents, who were no longer stone statues. She was then shocked to see Hancock and her sisters were with them. The girl quickly got up and attempted to protect her parents.

"Don't hurt my parents, you old lady!"

Hancock's eye twitched as she withheld any outrage towards the girl.

"Namika!" Nami called out sternly, making the girl flinch. "That's very rude."

Understandably confused, Mika looked back to her mother. "But… Mama!?"

"Everything is settled sweetie," Nami stated with a smile. "We had a little talk, and now we're all friends."

Leaning over, Sandersonia confirmed the statement. "She is right, Little Warrior," she said playfully.

Mika blinked with confusion. "Whaaa?" she said while tilting her head.

 _TO BE_

 _CONTINUED…_


	13. Part 2, Episode 6

**Read, Review, & Enjoy! **

* * *

**Like a Hurricane!**

 **Rush to a New Destination Everyone**

* * *

By afternoon's end, all the Kuja were asked to gather again, this time at the courtyard of Kuja Castle, as Hancock made a new decree. She declared that the outsiders – Luffy, Nami, and Mika – were absolved of all crimes due to their heroic acts of kindness, bravery, and determination. The Kuja, despite earlier misgivings, accepted without question, both believing their ruler and recalling the events earlier. Hancock also declared the group as her guests of honor and that a banquet would be held to celebrate their departure the next day.

The banquet hall became filled with as many Kuja as possible. All were wanting to meet the outsiders, the first to be accepted in a long time. Among them were the Kuja Pirates, Marguerite and her friends, and the class of Goldenrod with teacher and Horehound as well. Despite having lied to them, the school group was quick to forgive. Of course, Hollyhock got to brag about already knowing, but almost everyone ignored her. As the feast began, Luffy and Nami sat together with many of the Kuja around them. Mika got to sit with the other kids not too far. The food was soon out and nearly gone in an instant as Luffy ate with gusto. Once the kitchen had more staff, food soon reached everyone else. The atmosphere in the room became pretty solemn once everyone began eating. It felt especially awkward for Nami and Mika, who were used to a ruckus at dinner time.

Then, suddenly, Luffy slammed his hand on the table, spooking everyone. "Hey!" he said annoyedly.

The Kuja were about to pull their weapons, believing the man was about to act violently.

Luckily, Luffy had more to say. "Why is it so quiet? This is a party, right? Where's the music?"

Immediately, all the Kuja slipped their weapons back into hiding. Marguerite then explained that it was not traditional for there to be music during a feast. Luffy was appalled by the notion. The blonde maiden then continued saying that they did have a piano here in the hall, but no one knew how to play.

Luffy instantly grinned upon hearing that. "Mika!" he shouted cheerily.

When Mika turned to look with food stuffed in her face, Luffy gave her a request. "Brook's been teaching you how to play the piano. You can play."

After gulping down her food, Mika started frowning. "I don't know…" she said unsure.

"Come on! You can do it!" Luffy said encouragingly.

Nami gave a curt clap, happy with the idea. "I would like to hear you play too, Sweetie."

"Yeah! I wanna hear how a piano really sounds like," said Hollyhock excitedly.

Susan too chimed in. "I would like to hear you play too," she stated politely.

Soon, all the Kuja were encouraging the little girl. Mika eventually agreed but with a condition. "Could you sing with me, Daddy, Mama?" she asked with hope.

"Sure!" Of course, her parents agreed instantly.

The family gathered around the piano while the crowd patiently waited for them to begin. As she sat before the keys, Mika took a moment to recall her lessons with Brook. She was soon prepared and placed her fingers softly upon the while block levers. Beginning slowly, the little girl played the only song she knew but one very familiar to her parents.

Luffy soon began to sing, doing so with the same tempo as Mika's playing. "Yo-hohoho! Yo-hoho-ho!" After repeating this several more times, Luffy started singing the next set.

"Gather up all the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew!"

Nami then took a turn, keeping with the tempo. "Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide."

Now feeling confident, Mika began to grin, and the tempo picked up speed. She sang the next line, "O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide."

Then, they sang together. "Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by!"

The Kuja began to cheer and clap for the family. They had never heard such joyous - though slightly off-key - singing in a long time. Mika played well enough for the group, only missing an occasional key. It did not matter for everyone was now enjoying themselves thoroughly. Luffy was even sharing his silly chopstick-nose dance with a few of the Kuja, Sweat Pea included. Most of the other Kuja laughed, especially the children.

After the song, many more activities began during the banquet. Luffy was the center of attention for all Kuja, many the first time meeting one. Ever the businesswoman, Nami took advantage of the burning curiosity of these women. She began a small business selling time to touch and pull his stretchy body. Information was also available as the Kuja asked about their life and the world beyond. The business was booming for Nami, even though the Kuja use a different kind of currency: the Gor. It was annoying for Luffy for a while, but Nami kept him fed, which kept him happy. Mika too was having a good time hanging with all the other girls, telling them about her family. They were all wowed by the description of her many "uncles" that almost seem like a fairy tale.

Unfortunately, the Kuja were becoming increasingly rambunctious. Not even Nami's "business venture" could hold back the crowd of women. Luffy's patience came to an end as well as the touching began interfering with his eating. Acting quickly, Nami grabbed Luffy, and they together ran. They swiftly picked up Mika, much to her surprise, and they all headed outside. The Kuja gave chase but could not find the family anywhere nearby. While the women began to search the village, none of them had realized that the Monkey D. family was hiding up on the roof with the help of a friend.

"Thanks for helping, Marguerite!" Luffy said happily.

The young blonde Kuja smiled. "It's the least I could do since you stood up for us."

Next, to her, Nami watched as the other Kuja were searching. "There goes making a cash stash on this island."

Then, Nami looked at her daughter, who was looking very mad. She quickly asked, "Is something wrong, Mika?"

"I wasn't done playing with all my new friends…"

"Sorry, Sweetie, but I didn't want you to be left behind to deal with all those women."

Marguerite then had an idea. "You all better keep low for a while. I know a good place for you to stay."

* * *

"Ah, if it isn't the man and his family."

Outside the village, on the coast was a home settled all by itself. Marguerite had taken the family away from the fanatic Kuja to a place rarely visited by the other woman. This place was home to Gloriosa, the sort of banished former Empress of Amazon Lily. She was currently sitting in her chair by the veranda and was reading the newspaper before her guests arrive.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing them here, Elder Nyon," said Marguerite, "everyone back in the village was getting pretty rowdy.

"Well, it's the first time a man has ever been allowed on our island, it is nyot surprising that they all are so rambunctious. You are welcome to stay here until things calm down."

Luffy grinned happily. "Thanks Granny!"

After Nami set Mika down, who immediately took off to explore the new place, the woman caught sight of the newspaper in Gloriosa's hands. "Is that today's paper?" she asked.

Gloriosa shook her head. "It is nyot, but it is only a day old." The older woman began to speak further.

"Curious in the events going on in the world, young lady?"

As she approached the woman, Nami confirmed, "I always try to keep up-to-date. We've been out for a while, so I would like to know what's happened since then."

The older woman nodded in understanding. "The nyews of your crew's disappearance had been big talk, but there nyow even graver nyews."

"But it doesn't say anything about our crew being captured, right?" asked Luffy curiously, sitting on the other side of the old woman.

"Nyo." The older woman's answer made the whole family smile, relieving them of any fear for their crew. Gloriosa then continues speaking by asking, "So, how did you all get to this island? The Sabaody Archipelago is several days away."

Nami explained quickly of the events that occurred on the Sabaody Archipelago. The attack by the copies of Warlord Kuma, the arrival of Sentomaru and Admiral Kizaru, and finally, the real Warlord Kuma's attack. Gloriosa listened intently.

"I see," Gloriosa said, "by the power of one Warlord, you were sent far away from each other."

Marguerite, having listened as well, was pretty amazed by the events. "The outside sounds dangerous."

"You have nyo idea, my dear," Gloriosa told the girl knowledgeably. She further emphasized her point.

"It's only getting more dangerous with the upcoming battle between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates."

"Whitebeard?" repeated Mika, appearing between her parents. She then further asked, "Isn't that Uncle Ace's crew?"

"Yep!" Luffy chirped.

Mika then began to pout. "He should be with us, on your crew, Daddy."

Luffy laughed. "I tried! But he has a lot of respect for that old man. We gotta honor his choice."

The little girl then stuck her tongue with disdain. "Daddy's the best. He's the one that's gonna be the Pirate King."

"You know it, Sweetie!" Luffy said before laughing.

Nami rolled eyes but was smiling.

Gloriosa, however, was looking at the group alarmed. "You know Portagas D. Ace?" she asked.

The orange-haired woman replied, "Yeah. He's part of our family, and he's Luffy's adoptive older brother. Why?"

"That man, he is the catalyst for this war between the two groups. He is going to be executed."

Luffy and Nami became shocked. Neither could believe that someone as strong as Ace was captured. To confirm their new fear, Luffy pulled up the Vivre Card he acquired from Ace in Alabasta. The once full-size paper was slowing burning away and was currently small. Nami was quick to point out how bad of a sign that was; it meant that Ace's life was in danger.

Thus, Luffy made an important decision. "I'm going to rescue Ace."

The older woman hummed with displeasure at the idea. "You sure about that, Straw Hat? Your brother is most likely in the great gaol used by the World Government to hold all sorts of criminals. It'll be well guarded in preparation for his execution."

Luffy thought about it for a moment. He turned to Nami and Mika. "You guys definitely gotta stay here," he told them.

"Wait! Hold on a minute," Nami said quickly. "I'm worried about Ace too, but this sounds even more dangerous than breaking into Enies Lobby."

"A hundred times more so!" stated Gloriosa. "To house the most dangerous criminals, they must be held by a strong staff. And should you fail to reach him at that jail, you will have to face the full might of the Marines as well as the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"Then I'll just have to make sure I get to Ace before then," Luffy stated unafraid.

Nami immediately asked, "And if you can't?"

"Then I'll fight," Luffy said determinedly. "I'm not going to stop until Ace is safe."

For all her concerns and worries, Nami knew that there was no changing her husband's mind. It was all the more difficult when Luffy went even further with his reasoning. "I don't want to lose another brother," he told her softly. She knew well what he meant, and she had no choice but to yield.

"Fine," she said begrudgingly.

Luffy began to smile. "Thanks-!" He was interrupted as Nami placed her finger over his mouth.

"But if you're planning a breakout, that means you're gonna have to be sneaky, and that's my area of expertise." Luffy blinked with confusion as Nami removed her finger from his mouth.

Nami began to cheerfully smile as she winked at her husband while holding the 'okay' sign. "So let's save Ace together. He's my brother too, ya know."

Though momentarily stunned, Luffy's smile soon returned. He immediately pulled Nami in close to him and gave a kiss, surprising her. It did not take Nami long to immediately return the gesture, turning a kick kiss into a long one. For those watching, each had their reaction. Gloriosa was surprised at first before calming down. Marguerite was astounded by the action and became mesmerized by the display of affection. Lastly, Mika, like any child seeing their parents show any kind of love to each other…

"Yuck," she said with childish disgust.

The couple eventually stopped. Luffy and Nami continued to be close, keeping their foreheads touching. Both smiled at the other, sensing the affectionate emotions between them.

"Ready to do this, partner?" asked Nami proudly.

Luffy shook his head. "Mmm!"

Mika then spoke up excitedly, "Me-!"

"No!" both of her parents said swiftly.

"Aw-what?!"

Both Nami and Luffy firmly laid down that Mika was not joining them. Allowing a child to enter such dangerous situations willingly would be the epitome of stupid. While Luffy and Nami would go off to rescue Ace, Mika would stay on Amazon Lily. Marguerite immediately offered her services in watching the girl, which her parents agreed to happily. It would take some time to reach the infamous prison, especially by normal sailing means. Luckily, Gloriosa knew of a fast route, used by the Marines, to travel between the jail, Enies Lobby, and Marineford. If they could convince Hancock to answer the summons of the Marines, then they could quickly make it to Ace before his execution.

Before leaving to head back to Kuja Castle, Nami thought it would be best to get Mika to bed. One part in hopes it would keep the girl from following them and another to give her one good memory: in case their mission became unsuccessful. Gloriosa kindly offered her home to them and gave Mika her guest bedroom. While the little girl had been pretty active for a while, her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. She began to yawn as her parents tucked her into the queen-sized bed.

Still, Mika tried to resist. "But…" she let out a yawn before continuing, "I wanna help rescue Uncle Ace too…"

Luffy immediately smiled. "Just let us handle it, Sweetie. We'll be back before you know it."

Nami then added, "It can be your job to give him a big ol' hug once we've rescued him."

Her parent's comforting words seem to do the trick. Mika could no longer resist the oncoming sleep, and she soon closed her eyes to rest finally. Luffy and Nami stayed with Mika for a few minutes more after, both to make sure and because she looked so cute. They both then gave her a quick kiss to her cheek each. They both then quietly left, leaving the door only slightly opened.

After informing Marguerite of how to handle Mika, a task she was confident in completing, Luffy and Nami left with Gloriosa to meet with Hancock. They arrived quickly at the front gate, sparsely guarded thanks to the party antics. To their surprise, one of the guards came running at them with great concern.

"The Empress is sick!"

The group was shocked to learn this bad news. Gloriosa immediately went straight to the ruler while Luffy and Nami stayed outside the room. Both were worried about the woman, but soon, one of the attendants asked for them to come in. Now confused, the together went inside. They found Hancock there to greet them, much to their surprise. Gloriosa and the other Boa sisters stood far behind, watching on carefully. Luffy was the first to speak, asking if she was okay to which she said she was fine. While Luffy was relieved by this, Nami became suspicious. She started to notice how Hancock was behaving around her husband; blushing, slightly nervous, and even dreamy-eyed. Nami began to worry, and how the woman answered her husband's next question would determine it for sure.

Thus, unwittingly, Luffy asked, "Please! Would you board that Marine ship and sneak me and Nami into where they're holding my brother, Ace so that we can rescue him!?"

And Hancock, with a faint blush, happily replied, "If that is what you wish, then I shall aide you."

Nami's jaw dropped, and the Kuja behind Hancock became shocked to their core, who knew of the woman adherence to the summons. Both Nami and Gloriosa knew what kind of sickness had overcome the Pirate Empress.

Lovesickness

* * *

It may have been night still, but Luffy was determined to set out immediately. Word of his and Nami's departure spread quickly through the Kuja, and they all came to see them and their Empress off. Hearing that the man would eventually return – for his daughter – made the group even more excited and they began cheering for him. The Kuja Pirates, meanwhile, were preparing to set sail. They were currently awaiting Hancock to arrive.

Though, while most were cheerful, one was very mad.

 _"What the hell?!"_ Nami shouted at Gloriosa at an earlier point. She then continued to berate the old woman, _"Why the hell is Hancock fawning over My Husband like some school girl?!"_

 _"You have to understand,"_ Gloriosa stated understandably, _"the women of this island are extremely suspectable to the emotion of love. It killed two of my predecessors. Your captain is a special man, and I'm sure you could list off several reasons why."_

 _"But he's already taken!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Miss, but love is like a hurricane. There's no stopping it once it gets going."_

Being reminded of such an excuse only made Nami grumpier. "Why do you have to be such a great guy…"

"Hmm?" Luffy said, somewhat hearing his wife. "Did you say something Nami?"

Frowning, Nami replied with a "no." That only made the young man worry, and he tried to ask what was wrong. She refused to say another, and Luffy kept trying. This exchange continued even as Hancock arrived, who subsequently kicked both a baby seal and a puppy out of her path upon entering. The noise brought both Straw Hat pirates' attention to the crowd. Luffy, ever the cheerful person, greeted the woman, who was attempting to avoid eye contact, in a typical casual fashion.

"Hey! Sorry for the rush, Snake Lady! But thanks for doing this for us!"

One of the Kuja Pirates then spoke up politely, "Luffy, it is proper to address our princess as either her 'Empress' of 'Snake Princess.'"

Then, Hancock spoke bashfully, "It's okay if you call me 'Hancock,' Luffy."

As the crowd gushed – and Nami blushing accidentally – Luffy laughed and obliged the woman. "Sure thing, Hammock!"

Hearing her husband say that name, Nami nearly laughed allowed. Noticing Nami's reaction, however, Hancock became a not only peeved but embarrassed as well.

Gloriosa noticed these two's interaction and sighed. "There is also another saying, 'Love is a battlefield.'"

Soon, the Kuja Pirates were off. They were heading to the lone Marine battleship anchored just outside their zone. When asked by Luffy and Nami, the Kuja Pirates explained that they had come initially to bring Hancock to Marineford, but their captain declined and cursed nearly all the crew. Only one Marine was left, having thought fast, whom their Empress had already communicated to about her change of mind. Now, all they had to do was sneak Luffy and Nami onboard with her.

"Just leave it to me," Nami stated confidently. "I am a world-class thief, after all. I'll get us in."

Hancock, however, disagreed. "This Marine is very shrewd, and he'll notice you both instantly." She then further explained her plan.

"Luffy will hide beneath my coat, close to my body. And Navi will remain here and later jump into the sea to join us."

"That'll kill me!" roared Nami righteously furious. "And my name's Nami!"

The two women glared furiously at each other, much to everyone's confusion. Luffy was the same as the other woman. Why were they so abrasive towards each other now?

In the end, Luffy convinced Hancock that Nami's plan would work and that they'll be careful. In her lovestruck state, the Snake Princess complied. Luffy and Nami snuck onto the Marine battleship while Hancock spoke with the Marine commander, Vice-Admiral Momonga. It helped that all his men were stone, which allowed the two to come aboard. They were able to avoid the Marines after they were freed and joined Hancock in her room.

Meanwhile, as the Marines got ready to sail, Momonga had taken seemingly caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. He looked over by the cabin door, ajar slightly. It was concerning but only for the lack of manners he perceived his men to be having.

* * *

At the same time, at Sabaody Archipelago. Akio had taken notice of the newspaper upon the counter, which made the bar owner curious.

"So you know about the young man from Newgate's crew?"

"Yeah! He's the captain's brother!" Akio then asked, "Why is he on the paper?"

Shakuyaku took a quick second to skim the paper for information. "Some unknown pirate by the name Blackbeard caught him and turned him into the government, and that man became one of the Warlords immediately. They are announcing his execution in the newspaper."

Akio gasped. "What?!"

Rayleigh then let out a chuckle. "If I had to guess, I bet your captain, once he learns of this, will probably attempt to rescue him."

"Probably," said Shakuyaku. "But so will Whitebeard. Announcing the boy's execution like this must mean the Marines are serious about taking down Newgate."

Suddenly, Akio stood up in his seat, concerned. "But you can help the Captain rescue him, right?"

"Whoa, whoa there kid," Rayleigh said immediately. "I like the boy and his crew, but I'm retired. Plus, this is Whitebeard's and Luffy's business, they'll have to settle this themselves."

Akio looked at the man with shock. He then looked to Shakuyaku, hopeful to see her about to reprimand the man's apathy. It was another shock when the woman showed no interest, continuing to do her task as a barkeep. It appalled the boy; but then, Akio remembered something important.

"Wait," he said Rayleigh, "you were the Pirate King's right-hand man, right?"

The older man arched his brow suspiciously. "What are you getting at?"

"Then you have to rescue Ace! He's your captain's son!"

* * *

Back on Amazon Lily…

"Elder Nyon!"

Gloriosa looked back to see Marguerite rushing to her. She immediately asked, "What are you doing here, Child? Shouldn't you be watching Straw Hat's child?"

"That's the thing!" Marguerite shouted as she approached the older woman. "She's gone!"

* * *

On the Marine battleship, now heading towards the great jail at Hancock's request, said Warlord and her two stowaways relaxed within the designated room prepared for the privateer. While Luffy was astounded that he was on a Marine battleship, the women were glaring viciously at the other.

It was only when a knock came at the door that they broke their staredown.

"Who's-" Before he could speak any louder, Nami quickly covered his mouth.

"Not so loud, we don't want to the Marines to know we're here," whispered Nami harshly.

Hancock went to answer the door. She was prepared to scold any Marine who dare thought to ruin her "private time," but upon opening the door, she saw no one. Before closing, Hancock heard a snoring sound that drew her attention downwards. She instantly gasped upon seeing what was on the floor and quickly collected it. She then closed the door while keeping her back to her stowaways.

She then spoke up nervously, "Um, Luffy, Nabi…"

An irritated Nami quickly replied, "You know my name, so stop…" When Hancock turned around, Nami instantly stopped talking as shock came over her. Luffy was very much the same.

In Hancock's arms was none other than Mika, somehow sound asleep.

"…Aasu…"

 _Destiny is moving swiftly forward, like never before. While Luffy, Nami, and now Mika sail towards dangerous waters; around the world, there crewmates and family are finding themselves in new locations. An eerie and abandoned country, a forest of delicious and deadly things, a kingdom of love, an island ruled by birds, a bridge yet unfinished, a wintery nation of science, and a land of poor demon worshippers. Their adventures, told once before, shall remain the same as read then with only the thought of their precious niece now driving them harder forward._

 _Will Akio convince Rayleigh to aid in Ace's rescue? Will Luffy and Nami be able to do so with Mika now accompanying them?_

 _Most importantly, what lies in store for all of them as everything builds up to one major event?  
_

 _TO BE_

 _CONTINUED…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of Part 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. There's one more thing for tomorrow: a sneak peek at what is to come ahead. It's some exciting stuff for sure! But, until then...**

 **Ja ne!**


	14. Opening 2

**Read, Review, & Enjoy! **

* * *

Luffy lies peacefully on the grass, a book near his head with a picture of meat on it. The young man is currently wearing a casual outfit with a loose tie. His famous straw hat atop his face, most likely to block out the sun's light. Just as the wind blows, not of much concern for Luffy, a pair of little hands quickly grab the hat. While at first surprised, Luffy looks to it was only his daughter, Mika, pulling a prank on him. With a big grin on her face, she takes off running with hat in hand. The rest of the crew, doing various activities with different animals, are in the background.

 **Looking at you today**

 **I am so proud to say**

 **I'm here to stay**

 **ONE PIECE DESTINY**

 **Thinking back now I see that this is only the start**

Of course, Luffy runs after his playful daughter. Mika runs over to Nami, currently on a picnic blanket, and Biri, sitting nearby, as they both watch the chase. Mika runs behind her mother, and Luffy stops right in front. Both try to trick the other in which direction they would go until Nami grabs the girl herself. All of them laugh while Luffy also moves to sit down along with his family.

 **And all the thing's we've faced we're not that hard**

Nearby, Sanji is making the icing for the cake he undoubtedly made. Really fluffy icing. Robin is with him as she applies the icing. By her, a blue bear held a pink umbrella while staring hungrily at the cake. On the table, two squirrels were snacking on some spare sweets, probably also made by Sanji.

 **The good and bad**

 **I'll hold them in my heart for life**

Next, following Franky's designs, he and Usopp were outfitting an alpaca with armor.

 **Time to celebrate the fun we had**

Akio and Zoro are playing a game of reverse with a large dog overseeing them. After thinking for a moment, Akio flips over a couple of whites pieces, turning them black. Zoro gawks in utter shock while the dog barks happily towards the boy. Akio appears both embarrassed and humble.

 **Even though you've gone somewhere I know it's for the best**

 **(I miss you baby)**

Finally, Choppers leads a group of animals and Brook in concert. Brook played on the piano, a large baboon played the cello, a monkey played the violin, and finally there was a chorus of three frogs and birds.

 **But I miss you so because you really made me blessed**

 **(And that's no maybe)**

Sitting on her father's lap, Mika - now wearing the straw hat - looks up. Her expression turns from giggling joyfulness to amazement and awe.

 **Still life goes on but you just gotta push on through**

One by one, each of the Straw Hat pirates began to look up as well. Luffy looked shocked. Nami immediately became frightened. Biri was already panicking. Sanji appeared visibly alarmed. Robin expressed some anxiousness. Franky's eyes twitched flustered. Usopp was absolutely terrified. Zoro was annoyed by the sight. Akio was freaking out. Chopper was panicking as well. Brook was nearly petrified with fear.

 **Since I have faith that one day soon the wind will lead me to you**

While all the animals - except Biri - run away, it is revealed that the grass field that the Straw Hats were standing on was not just simply grass and dirt. The reality was they were on the back of a giant turtle

 **Woo!** (From closest, Nami, Zoro with Akio underarm, Sanji, and Robin begin running)

 **Woo!** (From closest; Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Brook begin running)

 **Woo!** (Mika grins.)

 **Yay!** (Panning out, Mika is being carried by Luffy underarm. He is running with everyone but also had a grin on his face. Biri is flying right above them)

 **Feel that feel, feel the wind**

 **And just relax in those sunny rays**

With the Straw Hat jolly roger flying proudly, the Thousand Sunny sails across the vast sea. From the sky, Biri flies down with Mika and Akio on his back.

 **Out in the sea where dreams come reality**

 **Leave behind sorrow and follow in me**

Mika looks on forward excitedly. Akio is sitting back confidently. Biri lets out a happily call and then flies up higher into the sky.

 **On the cruise...**

The Straw Hats ride a midnight train with the Going Merry figurehead decoration in the night sky against a full moon. Luffy sits on the engine. Zoro and Chopper sit on top of the cabin, Chopper holding their jolly roger. Sanji serves Robin and Nami drinks inside the engine's cabin. Mika is with them, but looking around excitedly. In front of her, Franky sits upon a large bird. On the other side of the train, Akio flies on Biri. Mika sits in the cabin looking out towards Franky. Riding in carts behind the engine, Usopp and Brook ride along.

 **...nothing to lose**

The Straw Hats enjoy some ice cream on a summer's day in swimsuits. The girls - Nami, Robin, and Mika - sit on large patio pillows. Both adults have ice cream in cones, Nami having two scoops and Robin one. Mika has her own banana sundae. Behind them, Sanji brings forward an enormous, multi-scoop ice cream cone, doing so cheerfully. Luffy attempts to get some but is kicked away. Chopper manages to get stuck in the third scoop. Franky approaches on a whale with a large spoon, the whale seems also wanting the ice cream. Usopp blissfully attempts to get some himself. On the other side of the girls, Akio holds a regular-size but also multi-scoop ice cream cone in which Brook seem to keep adding more much to the boy's surprise. Zoro is next to him watching with confusion and a full mouth of cookie as the others attempt to get Sanji's ice cream.

 **Because I know that we will never fail**

Franky and Luffy have a boxing match. Several animals were in attendance along with a few Straw Hats; Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin. While the boys were mostly watching and cheering, Robin appeared to be the number-keeper.

Aboard the Flying Party Elephant, the whole Straw Hat gang was having a feast. Mika sat between her parents and Akio sat between Sanji and Robin with a mouth full of food. Biri stood on the edge of the elephant being fed by Luffy. Around the group were a few birds as well as clouds that carried plates of food. The elephant itself was even dispensing alcohol, which Zoro was obviously partaking in. Nami, with Mika watching curiously, gave the elephant a piece of food as a show of gratitude.

 **I knew this when we first set sail**

Mika begins running excitedly. Ahead of her, in order, is Biri: giving a cheerful salute, Akio: expressing a confident smile, Brook: a hearty laugh, Franky: an eager grin, Robin: elegantly putting a few strands of her long hair back...

 **Looking at you today**

...Chopper: happy grin, Sanji: a cheerful smile sans cigarette, Usopp: a boastful grin with accompanying thumb gesture, Zoro: a confident grin...

 **I am so proud to say**

...Nami: an affectionate smile, and finally Luffy; a proud and yet still goofy grin.

 **I'm here to stay**

Scene shot of the blue sky. Then, scene change.

 **We've been through it all but**

 **It's only made us grow that much stronger**

Ace, led in chains by two different-looking guards wielding long blade swords, travels up a dark stairway.

 **And the tears that we've shed has only made us close** r

Now seeing his face, the young man looked utterly dejected.

In one scene, three separate bars depict three separate adventures, one after the other.

 **I'm here to stay,** [Bar One: Mika runs forward with Nami behind her, in the background is white brick hall. A silhouette of Garp passes by.]

 **I'm here to stay,** [Bar Two: Akio runs forward, nearly trips, but Biri catches him and carries him forward. The background is the deck of a ship. A silhouette of Rayleigh passes by.]

 **I'm here to stay** [Bar Three: Luffy runs with Bon Clay. The background looks like a prison. A silhouette of a person with big puffy hair passes by.]

 **No, I'm not playing** [In all three bars, all the human characters stretch out their hands out towards something.

 **Woo!** (Silhouette of a Marine vice-admiral man with a ponytail and a pack of 7 dogs behind him. The biggest - at times the size - looks like a mix between a wolf and a dog with white fur)

 **Woo!** (Silhouette of a group of children, each bearing a purple cross on their backs. One lead kid with messy blonde hair stood out the most; taller even.)

 **Woo!** (Silhouette of a large man with three dragon-like head sprouting from his back. There were also several others below him; a woman in a pink seductive outfit, a woman in a uniform, and a short imp-like man. Finally, below them were four human beasts (a bull, a rhino, a horse, and a koala), and several gorilla-like creatures.)

 **Yay!** (Teach and his crew poses happily with a new member in the middle, a stern-looking man dressed like a jailer.)

 **Feel that feel, feel the wind**

 **And just relax in those sunny rays**

Close up of Sengoku, looking pretty grouchy, before panning out to see Marineford. It then shows the Marine forces, including the Giant Squad, preparing for battle. It is then followed by showing the battleships stationed around the base.

 **Out in the sea where dreams come reality**

We then see to line up for the Seven Warlords of the Sea; Boa Hancock, Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moria, and Bartholomew Kuma.

 **Leave behind sorrow and follow in me**

Followed by the line-up for the three admirals of the Marines; "Aokiji" Kuzan, "Akainu" Sakazuki, and "Kizaru" Borsalino. All three sitting in seats with a metal structure behind them.

 **On the cruise nothing to lose**

Whitebeard; looking intimidating and confident, and ready to fight.

 **Because I know that we will never fail**

Somewhere in Marineford, Mika stops and looks up towards the sky. Her eyes glowing bright red. In the sky, a whole Marine Battleship descends.

 **I knew this when we first set sail**

Onboard the battleship, there was the panicking Buggy, Galdino (Mr. 3), and Bon Clay. The calm Daz Bones (Mr. 1) and Crocodile, the stoic Jinbe, the flamboyantly cheerful Ivankov, and the cunningly grinning Shiki. Then, finally...

 **Looking at you today**

Recognizing who it is, Mika gasps with joy. In another spot, Nami looked shocked. Somewhere else, Akio appeared dumbstruck along with Biri. Even Ace, despite being restrained, was horrified. They all knew who it was coming down.

 **I am so proud to say**

Behind all the big names aboard the descending battleship, there stood Monkey D. Luffy, arms folded and ready to fight.

 **I'm here to stay**

 **ONE PIECE DESTINY**

 **"Paths to Ace" Arc**


End file.
